


Stronger

by lizdarcy



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Dom!Kurt, Dom/sub, Human Trafficking, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Master/Slave, angst with a side of creys, sub!Sebastian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:06:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 44,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizdarcy/pseuds/lizdarcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Claiming someone... it was supposed to be special. He had dreamed about it since he knew what it was. But he couldn't shake the feeling that he had somehow prostituted the sub.</i>
</p><p>Kurt Hummel, the nation's leader in sub rehabilitation is coerced into claiming Sebastian Smythe, a mouthy willful submissive, who has no intentions of submitting. But neither can fight their nature for long, especially when they realize there is more to the other than they assumed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This was filled about six months ago by me anonymously on the kink meme, and I never finished it, but I'm picking it back up, and will hopefully be posting a chapter a day until I catch up to where I left off, and then we'll just have to hope I don't lose the muse again. This time you guys know where to find me though, so I'll have to trust you guys to get me through it!

They told him he was born this way. He needed to accept himself. Come to terms with who he was. It was natural, it wasn't wrong, despite how much his instincts screamed the opposite. His hair stood on edge, and though his body responded to the commands, his mind rebelled. He felt the weight of the domination pressing down on him, closing in on him, suffocating him. This wasn't right, his mind yelled at him as the Dom yanked on him hair painfully, pressing his mouth farther down on his length. He felt like gagging, his parents hadn't told him this was what it would be like. They told him fairy tales about subs and their Doms, love stories, stories about holding hands and sweet kisses and, and... 

A tear escaped the corner of his eye as the Dom pushed himself down his throat, gagging him. His tiny body was already covered in bruises, shadows of malnutrition showing in his ribcage. He refused to accept this. He wasn't made for this, no person was. He wouldn't give in. They wouldn't break him. He would never, never willfully submit to anyone, ever again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Five Years Later  
~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sebastian palmed a roll, shoving it in the pocket of his tux for later. One had to be prudent, after all. The only reason he was getting food now was because he was the escort sub of the coordinator of the event. The Gala for the Restoration of the Dominion of the Dominant. He snorted into his glass of champagne that he had flirted his way into having. Subs weren't allowed such delicacies. At least not at an even like the Gala. The entire point of the gala was to raise awareness about the ARDD. Administration for the Restoration of the Dominion of the Dominant. Even the name was obnoxiously pretentious. Their goal was to restore subs to their rightful place, and strip them of all rights, once more giving full power to Doms, as if they didn't have enough already. Subs were just state-ordained slaves. Even after a decade, he still wasn't sure which word the small 's' branded on the skin between his thumb and index finger stood for. Submissive or slave? He rubbed his other thumb over it, in an unconscious gestured he'd had for years. It was a reminder of his place. 

A bell tinkled daintily, signaling the start of dinner, and he downed the rest of his commandeered champagne glass and went to find his Dom for the night. When Sebastian spotted him, he frowned slightly. Eckhard was already making his way past tipsy. Tonight would just be positively wonderful, he thought derisively. He made his way to the table and took his place kneeling at the feet of Eckhard's chair, grimacing when he felt fingers tangle in his hair what he guessed was supposed to be a soothing manner. It didn't even register with his sub instincts. He had suppressed them for so long that only direct commands made with conviction had any effect on him anymore. Not that it mattered. He was a sub for hire. He had no say. He got pimped out on a daily (and nightly) bases to the Dom who owned his claim. That's just the way it was. He knew there was another world out there, one where subs went to school, got educations, met normal people, had magnificent claiming ceremonies that were a time of celebration... But Sebastian hadn't been a part of that world for a long time. Not since his parents died. 

Before that life had been good. He had gone to one of the top schools in Ohio, with regular trips to France every summer. His mother had read him bed time stories when he was little, and his father had taught him to play soccer. Even as a child he knew he had it good. He should've known it wouldn't last. When he was twelve, his parents died in a freak plane crash, and he got sent to his Uncle Damian. His uncle sold his claim to his first pimp two days after the funeral. 

Those first six months had been hell. He'd just been a boy, scared and afraid and confused. He couldn't have understood what was happening to him. He wasn't strong enough to fight the compulsion to follow orders, to do every nasty disgusting thing they told him to. Now, of course, he was a pro at it. He had trained himself so well that the Dom couldn't even tell he wasn't in control. Sebastian was. He could pretend, he was a fabulous actor after all, but he never let his instincts take control. That was his number one rule. He never had and he never would. He was stronger than that. He was stronger than them. 

The hand on his neck yanked him to attention and he bit back his snarl, fighting the urge to tense up. His head was pulled backwards at an awkward angle. He couldn't turn either way, just stare out across the table at the Doms eyeing him with lust in their eyes. "Master?" He drawled, his voice oozing contempt. Not a good idea, it never was, but sometimes he just couldn't help it. The hand tightened in his hair and he did wince this time. Eckhard loomed over him, his eyes gleaming with lust and alcohol. 

"We're going to give the Board a demonstration of a proper sub, Sebastian."

He eyed Eckhard warily. He had done exhibition before, but he hadn't really figured this would be that kind of event. His hands went to the buttons of his dress shirt, before Eckhard slapped them away. "Not here, you imbecile," He whispered fervently. "Sebastian," he said, louder now, projecting his voice to the entire crowd. "is a sub. He's a very bad sub. Isn't it my right, no, my duty to punish him as I see fit? These new "progressive" laws take that right away from us! How can we have order and stability if there is no one controlling the weaker half of our country?" The crowd was getting swept up into the fervent energy Eckhard was pouring into his speech. Sebastian just rolled his eyes. This was pathetic. The laws simply required every claiming to be accompanied by a contract that was approved by the newly formed Department for Submissive Protection. It really wasn't a big deal. So you weren't allowed to beat your sub. Boo hoo. These people sickened him. He was tired of being a punching bag. He was tired of being a sex toy. He was a person, for fuck's sake. "Sebastian, kneel," Eckhard continued. Sebastian just looked at him, suddenly fed up. 

"No."

The crowd grew quiet, and Eckhard seemed flabbergasted. Subs didn't disobey. They couldn't. It wasn't in their nature to be confrontational. Whispers started to scatter through the hall, and he watched as his temporary Dom's face grew a steamy red. "Excuse me?" Eckhard asked, almost comically. What was this a hallmark romcom? "I said no." Sebastian said loudly and clearly. He could feel his neck begin to prickle and the long-absent weight of dominance beginning to build in his chest. He hadn't felt anyone's dominance in ages. Fuck, how long did Eckhard have him for? It was 8 o'clock now. Eckhard had him for twelve more hours. Fuck. His fist began to clench as the pressure to submit kept growing. "I don't support this cause," he said, his teeth grinding. 

"I don't believe I care. Get. On. Your. Knees," Eckhard growled, waves of dominance pouring out of him. Sebastian's body tensed as the command washed over him, his sub nature bursting out of the cage he had locked it in so long ago. His legs fell out from underneath him and he crashed to the floor, panting heavily. "Do you see what our world is coming too?!" Eckhard yelled, much to the approval of the spectators. Some were even standing up to applaud him. He went on, raving about the dangers of a willful sub, but Sebastian couldn't hear any of it. His ears roared as his submission swirled throughout him, reveling in it's newfound release. Betrayed by his own body, he thought, trying to breathe through the dizziness. Everything started to roar, and his vision grayed then began to blur, until everything finally went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boy has a mouth on him, I won't have him poisoning good subs with his rebellious nature. I want you to claim him. As your own."

Kurt dragged a hand through his hair. He was running on caffeine and sheer force of will, and he honestly didn't have the patience for this right now. He didn't want to hear about all of the Doms that wanted to repeal the new laws. Seriously, how ignorant and backwater-town did you have to be to get so worked up about a simple protocol that should've been in place decades ago? Half of the subs under his care didn't even need rehabilitation, they just needed a Dom who didn't beat them. Some of them actually thought that civil and caring Doms were few and far between. 

He rolled his eyes and scratched at his chin absently as he listened to the Dom screaming at him on the phone. "Yes, I'm aware of the changes in contractual policy... Yes, I understand it gives power to subs. ...No, I do not agree that it should be repealed... Senator Anderson, if you'd just listen–" He sighed as the man hung up on him, and rubbed his temples. He needed more coffee. He stood up and stretched, looking at his watch. 8:30 am. Beautiful. He had officially been up for 38 hours. Kurt Hummel ran the top submissive rehabilitation center in the country. He was one of the top handlers in the field, but he wasn't sure how much longer he could do this. His position put him in the center of the sub rights debate and it wasn't a very pretty place to be. He set the example nationwide for submissive rehabilitation, and he needed to make sure it was a fair one, despite the conviction by conservative Doms that the term 'fair' need not apply to subs. He hadn't been raised that way. Indeed, he was following in his father's footsteps. Senator Burt Hummel had paved the way for sub rights years ago, and Kurt never had a doubt that that was the right thing to do. Subs were no different then Doms, they were people too. Their nature just instilled a need for guidance sometimes. That didn't strip them of their status as a human being, at least not in Kurt's opinion. 

He rested his forehead in his hands and took a deep breath. He didn't need to be thinking about politics right now. He needed to think about taking a half day and going home and passing out. The center was full and classes were running smoothly. He had his eye on a few extreme cases, and was thinking about going back to teaching next year. Maybe just one class here and there, but he missed them. He loved working with subs. He liked knowing he made them feel happy and safe. Though he did technical own all of their claims, he hadn't claimed a sub yet. He knew he filled that hole inside with his job and the subs he worked personally with, but it wasn't the same. Everyday he woke up more exhausted than he was when he went to sleep, and, horror of all horrors, he could even detect hints of shadows beneath his eyes. He'd need to come up with some kind of temporary arrangement soon, but he hated the thought of using a sub just to keep himself healthy. It went against everything he worked for. 

His phone rang shrilly, jarring him out of his thoughts. He closed his eyes for a split second before picking up the phone once more. "Yes, Tina?" He wiped his hand over his face and sighed again. "Yes, of course. Send him in..." He hung up and picked up a few loose sheets of paper, trying to straighten up his hopeless office. God, he'd really begun to let himself go... He stood up as the door open and went to shake the man's hand. 

"It's nice to see you, Mr. Eckhard."

"Yes, you as well, Mr. Hummel," the man said briskly, all business. Mr. Eckhard shook his hand firmly, and took a seat opposite Kurt's desk without preamble. Kurt raised an eyebrow at the man's presumption and sat himself behind his desk. "So what brings you here today?" Especially since if the critics were correct, Jameson Eckhard wasn't really the type to hang around a sub rehab center. In fact, he was one of the men behind the movement to form sub training centers, as if subs were dogs that needed to be carefully taught how to do tricks. 

"I have a sub I'd like to put in your care. He's extremely volatile and a danger to both himself and society at large. He had an... episode last night, and I believe he's going to need intense training." Kurt mentally noted his choice of wording, frowning at that damn word again. His neck tingled a bit. Something about this didn't feel right. Subs and volatile weren't normally synonymous. They couldn't be volatile. The pressure to follow an order was much too strong, and disobeying would physically hurt a sub. He began jotting down notes, possible therapy, painkillers, anything he could think he might need to arrange for the sub. 

"Alright, can you tell me about his episode? Are you his Dom?" He looked up, noting the faint blush coloring Eckhard's cheeks. 

"Yes, well, it's a bit of a unique situation actually... I'd prefer to keep the details to myself. In fact that is what I'm here to see you about. I will not have my name attached to his in any way," Eckhard said sniffing pretentiously. Kurt looked up, his pencil slowing as he narrowed his eyes, everything about the situation sending him on the offensive. "Are you telling me the sub was abused?" He wouldn't hesitate to report him. Abuse was not taken lightly at the center and Kurt would do anything in his power to get his claiming license taken away. 

"If he was, I have no knowledge of that. As I said his situation is unique, which is why his handler will be selling his claim to you. Anonymously. He also wishes to stay uninvolved." Kurt narrowed his eyes. He'd seen this situation a thousand times, and it killed him he wouldn't be able to do more about it. They always got off scott-free. 

"Okay, listen up, Mr. Eckhard. This situation screams illegal activity. I'm not going to protect a criminal, nor will I buy a claim. He's a person, not an object. My facility will not be caught engaging in illicit activity. I suggest you admit this sub like anyone else, downstairs at the front desk," Kurt said, his voice and eyes hard. Eckhard met his gaze steel for steel. 

"Mr. Hummel, I really didn't want it to come to this. But you're not leaving me any options. I have friends in high places. Friends who hold the strings to the tidy sum of money the government shells out to you every year. If you want to keep operating, you'll take this sub off my hands, no questions asked. I don't care what you do with him, throw him out on the streets for all I care. But if I hear a whisper of rumors tied to my name, this place will be shut down before you can blink." Kurts hands were clenched, but he kept himself composed, breathing deeply. 

"I assure you Mr. Eckhard, you boss will not be getting my vote for the next election," he said coolly, fully aware that Mr. Eckhard's friends included the president, whose campaign Eckhard ran. He hated politics, and he hated entitled, arrogant bastards like the one sitting in front of him. He thought of any sub being put in this man's care and shivered. He'd pay the price. No one deserved a Dom like that. "I'll pay. I want him dropped off here, ASAP. As in, within the hour, Mr. Eckhard."

"No, that won't do. This needs to be completely private. The boy has a mouth on him, I won't have him poisoning good subs with his rebellious nature. I want you to claim him. As your own."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eckhard had to be fucking nuts, as far as Kurt was concerned. What could this sub have possibly done to have such extreme precautions taken? He quite frankly didn't believe that a sub could behave in the ways Eckhard claimed this "Sebastian" had acted. Not that he had gotten any specifics. Eckhard had eschewed the idea of any paperwork for a claim transfer, and had simply instructed Kurt to transfer the money into an off-shore account, and informed him Sebastian would be delivered to his apartment tonight at 6 o'clock, as if he was some kind of package, before the man took his leave. Good riddance, as far as Kurt was concerned. 

He couldn't shake the feeling that he had somehow prostituted this poor sub. He had never bought another person in his life. Claiming someone... it was supposed to be special. He had dreamed about it since he knew what it was. Their claiming ceremony would be elegant and beautiful, and they'd dance their first dance to "Under a Blanket of Blue," the Ella Fitzgerald and Louis Armstrong version, of course. Or maybe something from Moulin Rouge... or All I Ask of You... He shook his head wistfully. Silly dreams, but he couldn't deny it hurt to see them go. He could've said no, at least to the claiming part. Sure, he technically had claimed thousands of subs in his jurisdiction of the facility, but he was simply their guardian, nothing more. A personal Dom/sub claiming entailed... intimacy. Feelings. He knew it wasn't always that way, but Sebastian would be living here, in his home, under his control. He'd have someone relying on him to provide for them. Of course, he knew how, that was his job, but regardless... It was different on such a personal level. Living in such close proximity, the need to Dominate would be almost impossible to suppress. It would be the same for Sebastian, probably worse if he had tried to disobey in the recent past, which was what he was guessing had happened with Eckhard. 

He took the chicken he had cooked for dinner out of the oven and set it on the counter to cool, and looked at the microwave's clock. 5:56. He wrung his hands and looked around the apartment, trying to see if there was anything he could straighten up, but coming up blank. He'd already rearranged everything twice, cleaning, dusting, and generally fussing until he wanted to pull his hair out. He shouldn't be so nervous, but he couldn't help it. He'd never actually had a sub of his own. He'd been with subs, of course he had. He could only make it so long without dominating someone fully. But, this was different. He moved to the mirror, smoothing out his already perfectly-coiffed hair, and sighed at the bags under his eyes. Maybe this could be good for him, maybe they could figure something out. He wouldn't force anything on Sebastian, chances were he was already scarred and scared beyond belief, but Kurt could help him, heal him, if he would let Kurt in. 

The bells of the church across the street began tolling and as if waiting for them, a knock sounded at his door. He swallowed and touched-up his hair one last time, before going to the door and opening it. His eyes widened and he stepped back as a tall, muscular man swaggered into his apartment. 

"So, what'll it be?" 

"I–I... don't...what?" Kurt spluttered. Sebastian raised an eyebrow. Stuttering. How attractive.

"A quick Dom sesh? Just a normal fuck? Or do we have an event or something to get to?" he asked, looking at his nails, ambivalently. At least tonight's Dom was attractive. Seb could pretend for him. He had a nice slim body, long legs, lean arms, decent shoulders. He wasn't sure what tonight's deal was. He had woken up this morning in the hospital, not quite sure what had happened the night before, at least after he had "made a spectacle of himself" as the doctor had put it. Conservative dick. His handler had been oddly tight-lipped about his engagement for the night, not spilling any little tidbit of information. Not that it really mattered, he knew the run down. He got paid either way, so he didn't care how it went down. 

He looked over the man again, raising an eyebrow. Okay, points off for excessive staring. Sure, it was flattering, but come on, he didn't even look that good tonight. He was still sort of pale from his little swooning stunt the night before, and he was pretty sure he had caught some sort of bug a while ago. He had been shedding pounds left and right, and he couldn't seem to sleep without help from a little white pill. "Listen, if we've got a place to be, can you tell me now so I can get ready? If you just wanna fuck, then I suggest you either close your mouth, or start using it," he said saucily. He couldn't help being irritated. Doms already started off on his shit list, and after yesterday he was feeling particularly prickly. 

The man looked utterly confused and it would've been endearing if Sebastian gave a rat's ass about him. "Y-you... They didn't tell you?" He finally managed. "I'm your Dom..." He said slowly. Seb rolled his eyes. Okay, so he wanted to play it like that. He couldn't manage to get a sub on his own so he wanted to pretend. That was fine, just pathetically commonplace. For some reason he figured this guy would be a little more creative, especially with the great decorating job he had done in his place. Oh well, don't judge a book by it's cover, Seb. "Of course you are," he said advancing into the Dom's space. "You're going to dominate me... Show me my place? Give me what I need?" He murmured huskily into the Dom's ear, feeling the way his submissive instincts rose up strong and fast. He felt a whisper of the ache in his chest again, but disregarded it. He looked over the man's shoulder discreetly at the pile of mail sitting neatly on and end table. Kurt Hummel, hmm, suited him. "Come on, Kurt, I need you... dominate me, master. I promise I'll be such a good boy for you," he said, begging prettily. Really, he thought, somebody give the man an oscar. His lips gently brushed over the smooth porcelain skin of Kurt's neck. Seb could feel the shudders rolling through the Dom's body beneath him and suddenly had to fight the urge to drop to his knees. He blinked his eyes, his submission fighting back at him. He pulled his head away slightly and Kurt moaned quietly trying to pull him closer. "Come back," he muttered, his voice filled with lust. 

The command raced through Sebastian, his submission rearing up to answer, to please, to make his Dom feel good. He began to lean forward again before he jerked back, his thoughts registering with him. His Dom? Kurt swayed towards him, blinking his eyes opened slowly when the the lust faded, but Sebastian didn't see. His sub instincts were warring in him, just like last night. They screamed for him to give in, to satisfy his needs, but he wouldn't do it. He couldn't let them rule him. He was his own person, not a slave to himself, and definitely not someone else, just because he was born a sub. His arm went out to brace his weight on the wall as he teetered unsteadily. He tried to breathe in, regain his composure and stop the dizziness from overtaking him again when he was suddenly pulled forcefully back into focus by two hands on his face. 

"Sebastian. Listen to me."

Kurt forced all of the dominance he could into the three words, waiting for Sebastian's eyes to focus on him. He was going to need some serious time to process all of this information, but now wasn't the time. Sebastian needed him, and although it was kind of twisted, he needed this too. He instantly felt more himself, the fatigue and grogginess of the past few months ebbing ebbing away in a matter of seconds. His sub was in danger. Sebastian needed him. 

Those piercing eyes locked on his, slightly panicked. "Breathe. In and out, come on, there you go," he said soothingly, his thumbs rubbing over the sub's cheeks trying to help him calm down. Sebastian's eyes closed as he focused all his energy on inhaling and exhaling. "That's it, you're doing so well. Perfect, keep going," he cooed, keeping his praise gentle and quiet, waiting until the man had a little more color in his cheeks before leading them both to the couch nearby. He sat down next to Sebastian, rubbing his back and murmuring gentle encouragements. He was pretty sure he a good idea of what was going on, and he had to tread very carefully. One wrong word and he could inflame Sebastian's will to resist his submissive instincts, one wrong command and his submissive nature would overtake him again. The praises would soothe his need to please and hopefully wouldn't put his back up either.

"What the fuck is going on with me?" Sebastian suddenly asked him, eyes boring into Kurt's, half angry, half scared. Kurt moved his hands around to rub up and down Sebastian's arm, making the completely inappropriate observation that they were really, really large. "You've been neglecting your submissive instincts, and they're fighting back. I'll explain everything once you've calmed down a bit. I think there's been a bit of a misunderstanding," he said softly.

"I'm fine, what the fuck does that mean? 'I've been neglecting my instincts'?" He asked, his voice prickly and irritated. Kurt could sympathize, what Sebastian was going through was definitely not pleasant, but he was a little perplexed, too. His praises didn't seem to have that much of an effect on the sub. He could feel them easing him the smallest bit, but he was still tense, his shoulders hunched over, his tone defensive. It didn't make sense. Words were so crucial in a Dom/sub relationship. They could cripple a sub easily, but they were the only way to help a sub heal, as well. The fact that his words hardly impacted Sebastian was worrying. Just how long had he been fighting his nature?

"Okay, we have a lot to talk about, but first I think we should be clear on this. Whoever was handling you before is out of the picture. I'm your Dom now. You're real one. You don't need to do what... what you did before. That's not what this is about. I just want to see you get better," he said, relaxed authority in his voice. Sebastian looked at him oddly, and he couldn't help but wonder what was going through his mind. Then any tender thoughts he might've been having were instantly dissolved as Sebastian snorted derisively. 

"Yeah the fuck right." 

Okay, well there goes that plan.

"Listen, tiger, maybe I'm having a bad night, but you've got to be some kind of freak if you're going to take it that far. Maybe you can't score a sub for yourself, and you like to pretend every now and then, but let's not get carried away." Sebastian tried to blow off his comment, but something in the Dom's eyes had Sebastian beginning to believe him. The soothing words and soft caresses had him yearning to lay his head in Kurt's lap, and just will the rest of the world away, but he couldn't let go of doubts. 

If he was free, wouldn't his handler have said something? He thought back to the silent car ride to Hummel's apartment and suddenly realized how loud of a silence it had been. Instantly doubts began creeping in. Had he done something wrong? Had he displeased someone? Irritated with himself, he brushed them away. Of course he had. He had disobey a direct order in front of hundreds of Doms. Nobody wanted a sub who refused to submit. Besides, apparently, the Dom next to him. He could still hear the sweet murmurs ringing in his ears, and he yearned for more. He wanted to make this man happy, despite how much he told himself he didn't need anyone but himself. 

"I'm not lying, and I'll show you the paperwork tomorrow if you'd like. But I think now would be a good time to get you to bed. You have a long journey ahead of you, but we don't have to start all at once. Would you like me to draw up a contract for you tomorrow, or do you want some time to settle in?" 

Seb just looked at him blindly. Who the hell was this man? Like, for real. A contract? Kurt was offering him a contract. His eyes stayed hard and veiled, but inside he was in turmoil. What did this mean? Was this a trick question? Why was Kurt giving him a choice? Choice meant power, which didn't belong to subs. Didn't belong to him. He had spent six years fighting for some semblance of power and this... this stranger was just going to hand it to him on a silver platter? It was just too good to be true. "Yeah... I'll wait," he said shortly. No point in getting his hopes up for nothing. "Where's the bedroom? No offense, but you mind if we make this fast? I really could use some sleep..." He voice was cutting, and he really didn't feel like being beaten tonight, but he was tired and his patience was always the shortest then. 

Kurt's face was almost comical. "No! Oh my god, no, Sebastian! I'm not– We're not... I set the guest room up for you..." He finished weakly, and Seb's brow rose, ignoring the small sting of rejection he felt. Kurt saw the look and cursed. He knew better than to be so careless with his words. "That is, if it will make you feel more comfortable. I'd like you to be comfortable. If you'd like to sleep with me, that's alright, but we won't... There will be no, uh–" 

"Sex. Use your big boy words, Kurt," Sebastian finished dryly. The thought of his own bed seemed like a miracle, but that small part of him that wouldn't seem to shut up, longed to sleep next to his Dom, to keep him warm and comfortable at night. It made him feel pathetic. "I'll, uh, take the guest room, I guess." He said, still not believing the situation. 

"Here, it's just down this hallway," Kurt said, leading him down the hallway with a hand at his lower back. He tried not to dwell on how nice it was to be guided instead of pushed. It never lasted anyways. They reached the room and Kurt went back to the foyer to grab Sebastian's coat and the small bag he had brought with him. He took in the room he was shown to and began to strip off his shirt. Wiping his forehead of the light sheen of sweat that had begun to accumulate.

"I was thinking we could go to your place tomorrow to get your stuff and then make your contract and decide on some ground rul–" Kurt walked back into the room and abruptly cut off when he saw the broad shoulders that tapered into the lean waist he had appreciated earlier. _Mine,_ he thought unconsciously licking his lips. He blinked and blushed at the track of his thoughts. Really not the time, Kurt. "Right, uh, yes. Contracts and ground rules after we get your stuff. I'll see you tomorrow," he said, his voice ridiculously high pitched as he turned on his heel and walked straight out of the room to his bedroom. 

Seb couldn't keep the amused smirk off his face, but it quickly faded when he was left to his own company. He shucked his pants, turned off the lights and crawled under the covers, oddly uncomfortable. The only times he slept on a mattress as nice as this, there was normally some sweaty, heaving Dom curled around him. He earned those beds, as perverted as it was... he almost felt like he was stealing these comfy sheets. He scowled into the dark. He wasn't a whore. He might prostitute himself out, but that wasn't his choice. That wasn't who he was. He didn't need to earn anything, especially if Hummel was as generous as he seemed. He'd stay for awhile, and if things started getting shaky, he'd bounce. 

His thoughts became more murky as he neared sleep, the words replaying in his mind over and over, until he finally slipped into unconsciousness.

_There you go, perfect..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Listen, Tiger, I know you think I'm some basketcase fuck-up with Dominance issues, and sure maybe you're right, but you can let it go."

Kurt leaned back against the wall in the living room, his hand going to his forehead. His sub was a prostitute. How was he supposed to fix this? Obviously, Sebastian had some severe issues with being dominated, but the only way to help him was to dominate him. Sebastian was dealing with withdrawal. A sub couldn't suppress their natural instincts as long as Sebastian had without suffering. No wonder he was so weak...

Kurt thought back to the words he had uttered, the words that had sent Sebastian spiraling into vertigo. Come back. He pushed off the wall into the kitchen, sighing at the forgotten chicken still sitting on the stove. He wrapped it up and put it in the fridge, just wanting something to do with his hands. Those two words had slipped off his lips so effortlessly, as if Sebastian belonged with him, and he had murmured those words to the sub a thousand times. The way he had begged Kurt, regardless of how fake it had been, had set him on fire. In those few seconds his body had been more attuned to Sebastian than he had ever been to another person. Kurt could feel what it would be like to dominate him, to own him, to guide him and make him feel cherished and worthwhile. He had needed it so badly that the instant the sub's presence was gone, the sense of loss had overpowered him. The gentle command escaped him before he could collect his wits. He hadn’t been in control of himself.

They were both going to need some work, he supposed. 

It was such a touchy situation. He hadn't tried to smother his dominance the way Sebastian had his submissiveness, but he had gone far too long without sustenance. It wasn't safe for neither Sebastian nor himself to continue this way. Rushing into things would only hurt Sebastian and that was the last thing he wanted. He'd have to take care of it. There were places specifically designed to address the needs of Doms who had yet to claim a sub, but Kurt tended to avoid those. They were either disturbingly clinical or extremely promiscuous and both options made him a little squeamish. It was so much easier to just date around and bring an attractive sub home with him. He had made a few good friends that way, and they always had fun, but it wasn't an option anymore. Looked like Kurt would be paying a visit to the local Dom clinic. Wonderful. 

He spent the evening setting up an appointment for himself, and researching repressed subs on the web. He had been trained to deal with situations like this professionally, but he had never come across a case as severe as Sebastian's. Not to mention the intimacy of the situation. He just wanted to be sure that he handled this correctly for both of them, and then maybe he'd be able to find Sebastian a Dom who would love him and take care of him in the way he deserved. 

The empty feeling that thought gave him was ignored as he buckled down into more research.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sebastian woke up in a cold sweaty panic, confused and disoriented. He was tangled in blankets and caught between a world of nightmares and reality. Voices were yelling, hands were groping and no matter how hard he called, his parents never answered… Even after he realized what was going on and blinked the sleep out of his eyes, the tainted feeling remained. He could still feel the hands on him, pressing him down, suffocating him. It's old news, Seb, he thought, for the thousandth time. There was no point in feeling sorry for himself. That was just life and he had no choice but to live it. 

Besides, apparently things were looking up now. He had his little designer white knight now. Speaking of... The crack under the door was lit up, and it was only about 11 o'clock. Maybe he could catch Hummel up and about and try for a bit of a more cohesive conversation than the last one they had. He untangled himself from the covers and rolled out of bed, scrounging around for his pants, before he yanked them on, sans underwear, and trudged out into the kitchen. 

And there he was, hunched over his laptop, totally rocking the hot nerd look, in Seb’s opinion, with a pair of reading glasses perched on his nose. He leaned against the doorjamb and watched Kurt for a second before he began to feel a bit like a creep. "Isn't it a bit past your bed time?" He asked, a minuscule smile teasing the side of his mouth. He could tell Kurt had been running his hands through his hair from the way it was sticking up and he looked tired. 

"Just trying to find more info on our situation. What are you doing up?" Kurt asked, his attention already back on the screen. Seb ran a hand through his own hair and pulled a chair next to Kurt setting it backwards so he could straddle it. "Nightmare," he answered shrugging it off. He got them a lot. Bad for business, but apparently that didn't matter anymore. He still couldn't really believe it. Like he had said before, it seemed too good to be true. But judging by the tabs of Kurt’s browser, he was actually serious about this thing. He read the title of the web page Kurt was on. Fighting Your Instincts: Neglect and Treatment in _The Journal of Dominant and Submissive Behavior._ Damn, he thought frowning. Fancy was doing some hardcore research. 

"Listen, Tiger, I know you think I'm some basketcase fuck-up with Dominance issues, and sure maybe you're right, but you can let it go. You can Dominate me all you want, it won't interfere," he said shrugging. At least, he hoped it wouldn't. It hadn't in the past. Sex was always a little bit tougher on him than day-to-day stuff, but he had his instincts on lock down and it had been almost a year and a half since they had made an appearance during sex. Things had been a little edgy the past few days, but whatever, he'd get over it. 

"Sebastian, it doesn't work like that. You could end up in the hospital if you keep this up," Kurt said as worry lines wrinkled his forehead. 

"Been there, done that, and look at me. Good as new." Mostly. Besides the whole dizzy-fainting stunts, but it was just the cold he had caught. No big deal. His sub side was comfortably ensconced in its little cubby deep down inside, and not planning on coming out anytime soon. Kurt sighed and looked up at him, giving him an odd look. "Sebastian, you're not 'good as new.' You couldn't even stand on your own in the hallway. We have to fix this. It’s a part of you. You can't just pretend it doesn't exist." 

Seb's eyes instantly hardened. That's what they had told him back at the beginning, too. _It's not wrong, it's who you are. It'll feel good, give it a chance._ Of course he couldn't disobey a direct order. Not then, anyways. "Is that an observation or an order, Hummel?" He asked coolly. Kurt wondered if he was being purposefully obtuse or if he genuinely believed he could keep up this charade. Now that he had Sebastian’s bare chest in front of him, he could see past the wall off muscle to the shadows of fading bruises and the places where the skim hung looser. The dark circles under his eyes matched Kurt’s. “It’s a fact, Smythe. You’re body can’t keep up like this. And I’d appreciate it if you’d call me by my first name. I’m not your enemy.”

“Just my master then?” came the fast retort. 

“Only if you want me to be,” he said softly, trying to make Sebastian see that there was so much more to this than simply ordering him around. He would be whatever Sebastian needed him to be, that was what it meant to be a good Dom. It was about taking care of him and making sure he was happy and healthy and not falling apart like he was now. Maybe he put on a good show, but to anyone who bothered to look a little closer it was painfully obvious that things weren’t right with him. “I only want what you want. Besides seeing you healthy, because apparently you’ve got a huge problem with that,” he said irritably. Sebastian just gave him a look. 

“Well, then, what do you get out of it?” The sub asked him stubbornly. Why was that his first assumption? That Kurt needed to have some sort of ulterior motive for treating him with decency? It was just how any normal Dom would act. 

“I get a sub who needs me and relies on me. I get to protect someone and heal him and keep him safe. Everything I do for you is for me, too, Sebastian. If you insist on seeing me as a selfish dick, then go ahead, but that doesn’t make the outcome any different. I want to help you. I don’t know what you’ve been through, but I can make sure you never go through it again. This isn’t a joke to me,” he finished quietly. He wished he had some way to prove it to him. Only time will tell, Kurt thought. He closed the laptop and rubbed his temples, taking a deep breath. 

“I’m going to head to bed, I think. You should too, we have a busy day tomorrow,” he said thoughtlessly. One look at Sebastian’s face had him correcting himself. “If you want to, that is. It’s your choice.” At the word ‘choice,’ Sebastian’s shoulder’s relaxed, although his eyes hardened. Kurt sighed. He just couldn’t win tonight. “I guess I never really showed you around but feel free to look and go wherever. Just please don’t leave,” he added, the dominance just barely held in check. He had to trust Sebastian, otherwise he’d never be comfortable with Kurt’s dominance. 

He pushed his chair back and laid a hand on Sebastian’s shoulder as he passed. “Good night, Sebastian. I know it seems hard to believe, but I’m glad you’re here.” The words were sincere, but who knew how Sebastian would take them. He got ready for bed and tried not to think of the sub just down the hall. The sub he couldn’t help but wish to have sleeping in his arms where he belonged. 

~~~

Kurt wouldn't call Sebastian's apartment seedy, per say, but wasn't necessarily a five-star penthouse either. The one-bedroom, one-bath was tidy and simple... and completely devoid of any sort of knick-knack or frivolous dust collectors. It looked barely lived in at all. When they arrived, Sebastian had walked in and grabbed a duffle bag out of a closet and disappeared into what Kurt assumed was the bedroom, without a word. Feeling a little awkward and intrusive, Kurt stood in the kitchen/living/dining room and took in the threadbare sofa and tiny scarred table that sat two, but only had one chair. He thought about moving to sit down but he hadn't exactly been invited in. "Uh... how long have you lived here? Kurt called out, towards the bedroom.

"Two years," came the short reply.

"Oh, uh, that's nice. Well... do you need any help?" He called out again.

"No." Well then. He bit his lips and wandered in a little farther, hesitating at invading what little privacy Sebastian had. He wished he had something to do with his hands. He was at a loss for how to help  
\\. This wasn't his turf, and Sebastian kept throwing him off his game. Not that he had much game to begin with, but he just didn't know how to treat Sebastian. Like right now, for instance. Sebastian was in control, and it was just... not right. It felt wrong. He wanted to take control of the situation, and of Sebastian. Show him that Kurt would protect him, take care of him. But he couldn't just rush into this either. Sebastian needed time and patience to get acclimated with the other side of being a sub. If Kurt just threw his dominance around, the same thing that happened last night would happen again. Sebastian wasn't used to being dominated, at least not properly, and it would wipe him out. Like eating too much after being starved, his body wouldn't be able to handle it. Kurt had to slowly nurse him back to healthy submissiveness.

Sebastian finally came out of the bedroom, the small duffel bag not quite full, and walked right past Kurt towards the door. "Wait!" Kurt bursted abruptly. Sebastian stopped rigidly, and didn't turn around as he asked, "Yes?" Kurt could hear how his teeth were gritted together, and blushed in embarrassment.

"That... that wasn't an order. I was just... Is that everything?" He asked, gesturing to the small bag. It wasn't even all the way full. That was really all he wanted to take with him?

"Yep," Sebastian said shortly, and began to walk towards the door again.

"Wait!"

Again, Sebastian stopped. Only this time he turned around and raised an eyebrow at Kurt. "What?" He asked the irritation oozing in his voice. Kurt clasped his hands and unclasped them. Why the hell was this so weird?

"Don't you want to take anything else? I mean I really don't mind. There's plenty of room in my apartment, and I'm sure we can find a few more bags in here to pack with and–"

"No."

"But–"

"Leave it, Kurt."

At the harsh tone, Kurt still, feeling his dominance swell up inside. Not the time, Kurt. Patience. "Sebastian, I'm sure there is more stuff to take. We're not in any hurry." He kept his tone light, trying to keep any hint of demand or pressure out of his voice. Sebastian needed to know he could trust Kurt. He went to the closet where Sebastian had pulled out the duffel bag and was surprised to see it held only a vacuum cleaner, a few hangers and an umbrella. "Hmm... Do you have another bag I can start packing?"He asked turning to look at Sebastian, surprised to find the door open and the room empty. He ran out into the hallway, his irritation beginning to show. He was just trying to make Sebastian more comfortable. Really was that such a crime? He got to the stairwell and saw him, already down one flight of stairs.

“Sebastian, stop.” He said, his tone edged with command. The instant the sub stopped and turned to look at him, the aggravated Dom instincts in him began to smoothen out. They both needed this, he reminded himself.

But apparently Sebastian didn’t feel the same way. “Is that an order, Hummel?” He asked, his voice dangerously low. “What’s next? Want me to lie down over a puddle so the water doesn’t offend your feet? Or how about I let you have your way with me right now? Sorry, Lady Face, I just left the business. Better luck next time.” He turned and continued down the steps, disappearing to the next floor.

Well, Fuck.

Sebastian stormed down the stairs, doing everything in his power not to stomp his feet. He wasn't five. He just didn't understand. What the hell didn’t Hummel get? Sebastian was pretty sure 'no' meant no for Doms, too. He still felt all itchy from those commands Kurt had uttered, intentional or not. They set his back up, put him on the defensive. It was his first reaction. After all those years of just being assumed to be spineless, cowardly, weak, he had learned that the only orders he needed to follow were his own. Did he fake it? Yes, of course. He had his life to worry about. But he never willing submitted to anyone, and Hummel would be no different.

It wasn’t just that he had commanded Sebastian to do something. It was that he was there, in that god awful apartment that defined Sebastian's life. He had money saved up. He could afford a better place, more commodities, nicer things... But what use was it? Why pretend like he was worth any of those things? When it came down to it, he was no better than a common whore. Pretending would just make it harder to drop to his knees each night. 

He walked outside, heading straight for Kurt's car. Seeing him there, in that place… it brought it all back. That’s who Sebastian Smythe was. A whore. Kurt wanted to fix him, but that fact remained. He knew he didn’t want this life, he hadn’t asked to be treated this way, but it didn’t change the fact that he still did it. There was nothing in that apartment he wanted. So he’d just stand here, leaning against the Dom's car and wait for Kurt to realize there was nothing in there anyways and they could go back to Kurt’s cozy little place and Seb could try to get it through Kurt's head that he didn’t want or need a Dom.

He watched the door open and Kurt come out empty handed, then approach him, without a hint of anger in his face. Some Dom he was. When a sub disobeyed you punished them. Was he just clueless?

“I’m sorry, I just needed a moment to... Well, if that’s all, then I suggest we go. We have a lot of shopping to do,” Kurt said, his voice even and calm, leaving Sebastian gaping after him as he got into the car. Shopping? He pulled open the passenger door and got in, glaring at Kurt.

“What do you mean, shopping? What, my clothes don’t measure up to your high standards, Coco?” He asked rolling his eyes sarcastically.

“I just thought it would be nice to expand your wardrobe a little bit. No reason for you to only have three shirts anymore,” Kurt said, the words showing just the tiniest bit of aggravation. Why the hell was Kurt doing this? It just meant Sebastian owed him one more thing. He didn’t want Kurt’s pity, or his money, or his stupid clothes. He didn’t want to be indebted to this man. Sebastian didn’t even know him, let alone trust him.   
"And if I don't want to go shopping?" he asked impertinently. 

"You don't get a say in it. This time it is an order. I'm not going to have you underclothed as long as you're in my care. You're a person, being a sub doesn't change that. So we are going to go shopping, and you are going to get new clothes. End of story." Sebastian just looked at Kurt, wondering how he had managed to both annoy him and impress him all at the same time. 

"Fine"

~~~

"Here, try on this."

"I just tried that on!"

"No you tried it on in red. Blue will suit you much nicer. But I just want to be sure. Come on, go try it on." 

Sebastian went back into the changing room as Kurt began to meander through a few more racks. His arms were full of bags and stacks of clothes. Sebastian apparently favored the more preppy look, and Kurt already had three rugby shirts, two polos and several graphic tees with eagles flying in different states of transparency. All so very high school jock of him, but hey, it was better than before. 

"Here, Last one," he said throwing over a pair of jeans and a cardigan.

"That's two," Sebastian grumbled in reply.

"One outfit. Try it on." The little commands rolled off his tongue and Sebastian seemed to have no negative reaction. He kept slipping them in here and there and Sebastian didn't seem to notice. He just did them without thinking. The handler inside Kurt wondered at this. Perhaps it was the lack of threat in the words? Maybe it was the way he said them, absently and distracted. He definitely wasn't adding any dominance to them, but still, the other commands he had accidentally uttered earlier and the night before had made Sebastian either bristle in defense or almost pass out. These seemed to just go over his head. Maybe he growing a tad bit more comfortable with Kurt. He had seemed rather quiet in the car after Kurt had spoken, and for awhile Kurt thought perhaps he was angry, but Sebastian seemed completely at ease as they shopped and Kurt piled an increasingly large amount of clothes on him. 

The door open and Sebastian came out, his hands in his pockets, and cardigan buttoned up at the bottom, letting the top hang open. Kurt nodded in approval. It hung off his wide shoulders loosely, but tapered into his waist, following the natural line of his body. Kurt gestured for him to spin around and Sebastian rolled his eyes and spun, holding up his hands in a "so?" kind of gesture. 

"It'll do," was all Kurt said. Yeah, It did very nicely. The jeans hugged the curve of his butt superbly, and the wide expanse of his back just made Kurt want to touch. His dominance growled in ownership. He bit his lips at the thought and turned away, sorting through the already sorted "buy" and "do not buy" piles as Sebastian went to change. Those few commands only teased his inner Dom, and he desperately wanted more. It had been so long and Sebastian needed it, he could feel it in his bones. But he had to know it Kurt cared about more than just sex. He wanted Sebastian healed and healthy, and that meant treating the situation with more than just his neglected libido. 

They made their way to the registers and walked out of the store with four bags of new clothes. "See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Kurt asked, giddy on shopping and the odd lightness in his chest.

"Kurt, I was in a dressing room for 3 and a half hours. Sorry we don't all share your love for buy one get one McQueen accessories," Sebastian said, his voice betray the good mood he was in too. Kurt smiled to himself a bit.

"What?" He turned to see Sebastian staring at him. 

"Do you feel any different? Any less tense? Any lighter?" He asked watching the man carefully, the small smile still playing on his lips. 

"I understand you are addicted to scarves Kurt, but I'm pretty sure you're the only one that was going through silk withdrawal," Sebastian replied lazily. 

"No, I'm serious," Kurt said. Sebastian's face already looked like it had just the smallest amount of color back in it, and his eyes were brighter. 

Sebastian looked at him oddly for a second and then answered. "I guess. I don't feel as tired as I did before. My shoulders don't feel as tense... Why? You trying to convert me to shopaholicism?" He asked, watching Kurt warily. 

Kurt gave him a look. "One day you will see the joys in bargain shopping. But no... I've been giving you commands all day. You haven't had an episode with any of them." He bit back a smile and looked over at Sebastian, who appeared to be having difficulties deciding whether he was angry or just perplexed. 

"Huh," was the only reply Kurt got, and he smiled wider. 

"Seems like we might make some progress after all."


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian laid on his new bed, which felt more like one of the beds of his customers than anything he was used to, and stared at the ceiling, his hands behind his head. Kurt called him a person. It wasn't that odd. He _was_ a person. He knew that. People who couldn't see his brand knew that. It was the people that knew the brand was there that were the problem. His thumb ran over the malformed skin in the shape of an 's' on his hand and wondered. Kurt knew the brand was there. Sebastian couldn't understand it. It mattered. It meant the difference between a life of freedom or a life of slavery. Didn't Kurt know that? He hadn't met a single Dom that didn't instantly change when their eyes landed on it. Subs weren't people... 

The words Kurt had spoken wouldn't leave his mind. They had gotten back from shopping hours ago and Seb claimed he had a headache before disappearing into his room. His room. Kurt actually gave him a room. And clothes. Made him food too. This was fucking weird. He couldn't help but wonder when Kurt was going to make him pay for everything. There was really only one thing he had to offer. Maybe Kurt was some sort of mentally-deranged do-gooder, but nobody just did all this for no reason. Eventually, Sebastian would have to pay up. 

That's why he didn't want any of this. The clothes, the room, the whole weird respect thing... He didn't know if he could afford to pay up anymore. 

He thought back to the way he felt after shopping this afternoon. Thinking back, he should've realized what Kurt was doing. But he hadn't. Hadn't even realized that his shoulders felt a little looser, and his forehead wasn't creased anymore. He wasn't even aggravated when Kurt confessed to it in the car. He wasn't sure how he felt about it, honestly. He had started to relax... something he couldn't remember doing... ever. But what would it mean for him? Was it selling out? The commands were nothing for now, but what about later? How could he trust that Kurt wasn't going to do the same thing everyone else had? He couldn't let that happen. He wouldn't let that happen. It didn't matter that for one afternoon he had felt almost good, he had managed almost seven years this way, he could manage now. 

The door creaked open and Kurt's head peaked around the door. "Oh, you're up! I'm sorry, I just wanted to make sure you were okay..." Kurt whispered into the dark room. 

"Yeah, I'm fine... Just tired," he said back, not quite pleasantly, but without his normal snark. He just didn't feel aggravated right now. Weird, he was almost always on the defensive, but now, he just wasn't. He was tired, that was true enough. He was exhausted, to be honest. They hadn't really done much today but, he felt like he had just finished a triathlon. Kurt smiled. 

"You're adjusting. I tried to take it easy with my commands, but you're still not used to it. It must be exhausting to rewire your whole system. We'll start small and work our way up," Kurt said with a small smile, leaning his head on the door above his hand. Sebastian thought about his words and again, wasn't quite sure how he felt about them. 

"I don't want to work my way up. I'm fine staying just like this. Thanks though," he said rolling his eyes at Kurt. It didn't matter that Kurt treated him with some semblance of respect. He needed to worry about himself. No one else mattered. It was a dog eat dog world, and he couldn't forget that. Kurt didn't understand what it meant to be a sub. A slave.

"Sebastian, I know there's some stuff we have to talk about, but not all Doms are like the ones you've known. You're supposed to have a contract... It's the law. I told you before that we can make one for you. In fact, we should probably get on that soon."

Again, there he was offering that damn contract again. Sebastian just didn't know what to think. "What goes in this contract?" He asked suspiciously, sitting up on his bed. His bed, he couldn't help thinking. But every time he thought of a contract it was things he wasn't allowed to do, things he would be forbidden from talking about, how many years he'd have to stay with Kurt before he could finally be free. Another way to tie him to a situation he didn't want to be in. But if that was what it was like, why would so many Doms have issues with them? He knew there had to be another side, but he couldn't see how it would make it worth it. 

"What kind of stuff you don't like, what you don't want me to do. What punishments are acceptable by you, your safeword–"

"Safeword? What's a safeword?"

Kurt gaped. "It–it's a word you use when I've gone too far past your comfort zone. If you feel endangered or threatened by me in anyway, you use it, and I stop immediately, and then we talk about what went wrong. No one... No one ever gave you a safeword, did they?" He asked quietly, his heart breaking again for the wounded boy that hid inside this scarred man.

"Why would you give me a safeword?" It sounded too good to be true. 

"It's not just about me. It's about you too."

"What... what does that mean?" 

"It means that the rules are for me too. You're allowed to say no, Sebastian." 

What? Kurt was telling him he was allowed to tell him to stop? Order him to stop? Subs didn't do that. That wasn't how it worked. The Dom dominated, that was the deal. They owned you. 

He felt his heart begin to speed up. What did this mean?

Kurt watched as Sebastian tried to process his words. Was it really so hard to believe? Sebastian was a human being. Not a slave. Had no one ever extended the simple and common courtesy of a safeword? Had Sebastian really honestly believed that he wasn't allowed a say in what happened to him or his body? He felt his fists clench at the thought of somebody violating Sebastian in that way. In any way. Mine. His to punish, and his to heal. Punishment wasn't supposed to be cruel, it was supposed to teach, heal even, in its own way. 

He could see Sebastian begin to tense, this had to be shocking for him. He walked into the dark room, and kneeled beside the bed, looking up at Sebastian. He saw the sub's eyes widen and figured it must be odd to see a Dom sitting lower than a sub. But that didn't matter here. He wanted Sebastian to know that he was Sebastian first, a sub second. His breathing was starting to seem a little erratic and Kurt placed his hands on the tops of Sebastian's thighs and began rubbing gently. 

"Hey, come on. Deep breath," he said taking one in himself, trying to soothe away the rage still boiling inside of him. He had seen so many damaged and abused subs. He worked with them everyday. But never had he come across one as neglected and misled as Sebastian. It was almost as though he had been completely denied access to the normal world. 

"We'll make you a contract, okay? It will protect you, and make sure I won't do anything that isn't okay with you, alright? You need me to dominate you. I know you don't think that's true, but it is. You know how good it felt to obey those simple commands earlier. It can be like that all the time. All I want is for you to be happy and healthy and safe." And mine. He needed it in a way he had never known before. He wanted Sebastian to need him just as much. 

He looked up and Sebastian was watching his hands as they rubbed up and down his legs. "I'm not going to hurt you Sebastian. I promise you that. You're not my slave, Sebastian. You're my sub, there's a difference," he said softly, surprised when Sebastian abruptly pulled away, his fists clenching and his face turning away from Kurt's gaze. 

Sebastian didn't say anything, didn't even turn to look at him. Kurt nodded sadly, wondering how long it would take him to get through to Sebastian, and how much longer Sebastian would be able to take. He walked out, shutting the door quietly, and just leaned his forehead against it for a second, wishing he could just make Sebastian see that Kurt wanted him to be happy. That was all. He hated knowing that someone had hurt him so badly, and he hated knowing he couldn't do anything to fix. Not right now anyways. Not until Sebastian let him in. 

He was about to walk away when he heard a muffled sob come from inside the room. He almost walked back in, but stopped himself. Space.

Sebastian waited until the door closed, before letting his rigid body fall to the bed, his fingers clenched in the cotton sheets as he fought the tears that were already slipping down his cheeks. It was as if a dam had broken, just by those simple words. _You're not my slave, Sebastian._ Kurt had no idea what it meant to him to hear that said by someone else. He had tried for so long to convince himself that it were true. He had fought his surroundings, his instincts, for so long just trying to prove to the world that he meant something. He was a person just like every Dom who thought they could control him and he mattered. No one had ever believed him.

Eventually he stopped believing it too. 

Kurt was willing to trust him with that kind of power. He was giving Sebastian the chance to say no. He had never had that before. Kurt obviously trusted him, so maybe... maybe it was time to trust in him, even if just a little bit. He had eaten 3 full meals today. He wasn't sure he had ever eaten that much food in one day before. He had his own bed, hell, his own room. Kurt spent over $200 on clothes for him today. He thought of Sebastian as a person. He kept talking about healing him, making sure he was happy. Subs weren't supposed to be happy were they? But maybe things were different in Kurt's eyes.

Kurt was offering him something. Something he might never come across again. Maybe it wouldn't last forever, but what if it did? What if Kurt could just let him stay here. He could help out. Earn his keep. Make Kurt proud of him, a sly inner voice whispered, and suddenly he wanted that more than anything. He wanted to make Kurt happy, too. He had never thought of making someone else anything before. There was never enough reason to. He had to keep his own head above water before he could focus on helping anyone else do the same thing. But in just one day, Kurt had given him more than he had in six years. Even in his old apartment, the furniture was bought by his pimp. Another way to shackle Sebastian to him. To make Sebastian belong to him. With Kurt he didn't feel like he was living in a constant state of "I owe you." Maybe eventually Kurt wouldn't mind him staying. They could help each other, just like Kurt said. It wouldn't be that hard to make him happy. He had made Kurt smile just by trying on a frigging pair of pants today. 

He thought about it for a long time. The light from the window grew dim, and the noises from the street turned into the noises of the night. He used to have to be a part of that. Now he got to listen to it. Kurt gave him that. He finally decided, and got out of bed, shuffling off to the kitchen to find Kurt in the same position as last night. 

"Can we do it now?"

"Oh Sebastian, You're–"

"Can we write it out now?" He asked again, more forcefully, interrupting Kurt's sentence. If they were going to do it, he wanted it now, before Kurt had the chance to change his mind. He needed to know he was a person, and he had rights and Kurt would respect that. He needed proof that Kurt was different.

~~~

**Contract and Harsh Limits Between Kurt E. Hummel and Sebastian C. Smythe**

_1\. Kurt Hummel, henceforth known as 'my Dom' or 'master' will not cause me lasting physical damage._  
2\. There will be no breath play, nor will breath play be used as punishment  
3\. Public humiliation will not be used as punishment.  
4\. Withholding food, or everyday amenities will not be used as punishment  
5\. When the word "Eckhard" is uttered, all activities between myself and my Dom come to an immediate stop, and we discuss why the safe word was used and whether or not the activity will resume or be called off completely.  
6\. I retain the right to declare this contract null and void if any of the aforementioned limits are exceeded. 

_I, Sebastian C. Smythe, deem this contract fair and acceptable, and swear to abide within its rules.  
I, Kurt E. Hummel, deem this contract fair and acceptable, and swear to abide within its rules._

~~~

"So, this is good?" 

Sebastian looked up at Kurt, biting his lip. Good? More like freaking unbelievable. "Don't you want anything in here? These are all things I don't want," he asked, disbelief tinging his voice. 

"This will be our start. I want to make sure you're comfortable and that means your terms come first. I have to say most of these are a given. If and when we come across more things you aren't comfortable with, we'll add them. There are categories we left out, like acceptable punishments and rewards, but for now I think it would be best if you told me what you thought would be appropriate for the situation and we can take it from there. For now, you can make those decisions, and eventually, once you feel a little more comfortable, we'll outline what is okay, and what is too far, and then we can add that in, and I'll take over."

Sebastian nodded. The small sheet of paper was simple enough. It gave him power to leave, instead of giving Kurt the power to make him stay. In fact, the contract didn't give Kurt any power at all. He still retained power as a Dom, but it was limited by Sebastian's comfort zone, he remembered Kurt explaining to him. There was nothing about sex in there, and he was afraid to bring it up. Kurt had left him alone two night in a row now. Maybe if Sebastian didn't bring it up, Kurt wouldn't remember that he was supposed to Dominate Sebastian in that way too. He wasn't against it, not really. He just sort of wanted it to be left alone. Just for a little while. Sex made Doms mean. So far, Kurt had treated him with nothing but fairness. He didn't want to risk it. But, he reminded himself, he had a safeword now. Kurt had to stop if he said it, and if he didn't he could leave. That's what the contract said anyways. He could trust in a contract. Couldn't he?

He could trust in Kurt. 

"So... uh, master?" The word left his mouth feeling tangy and uncomfortable.

"Sebastian, I'm still Kurt. That's just the official title, I'm still just Kurt," he said softly, Sebastian watching as his forehead creased. There was that goddamn concern again. If Sebastian wasn't so cautious, it could've been endearing. 

"Can we talk about... Uh, about punishments?" His past punishments were literally the stuff of his nightmares. He still woke up mid-scream, out of dreams filled with hands clenching around his throat and pain emanating from deep inside him. Some people's versions of fair weren't fair at all. 

_Kurt is different. I can trust Kurt. And if something happens, I can run. I don't need anyone._ It didn't matter that he finally had a place. A place that looked like a home, not a room with a bed in it. Sometimes things weren't what they appeared, he insisted to himself. _It's different this time. I can feel it._

"Of course. You know, they don't need to be punishments, really." Sebastian blanched, and Kurt must've realized how that sounded because he instantly began to blush. "No! No, I meant that... I've never been a big fan of cruelty, which I think is obvious. Or, I hope it is. I don't ever want to hurt anyone, let alone my own sub. My job is healing subs, not hurting them." Kurt bit his lip, and looked down. Sebastian couldn't help but follow the movement, and wonder if all Kurt ever used his lips for was to bite them. For some reason, he felt like that would be a shame. 

"Let's called them chastisements instead of punishments, okay? The reason we use them isn't to make you feel bad, or to make me feel in charge. It's a tool to soothe your instincts, and keep you from punishing yourself. When a sub disobeys a direct order, it causes them discomfort. Like an itch under your skin, or sometimes it can lower your self-esteem. If you go long enough without submitting, it can begin to feel like torture," Kurt explained quietly. "If a Dom chastises their sub, it cancels things out. The sub doesn't need to torture themselves anymore."

Sebastian couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was Kurt honestly trying to justify the way Doms treated their subs? His stomach sunk in the oddest way. It wasn't a feeling he was used to having, seeing as he usually tried to keep his expectations lower than dirt.

"So, Tiger," he drawled, realizing for the first time how fake his voice sounded. "What you're saying is that when a Dom chokes their sub, for, say... dropping a fork? That it's _for their own benefit?_ " His throat felt thick with disappointment. 

Kurt closed his eyes and rubbed at his forehead. "No, Sebastian, that's what the contract is for. There are Doms out there who... who don't understand what a chastisement is for. Who use it to boost their own weak egos, and compensate for their distinct lack of manhood." Sebastian watched as the words poured out of Kurt's mouth, short and angry and full of fire. He'd never heard a Dom defend a sub at another Dom's expense, but Kurt didn't even pause to think about these words before saying them. Like he actually believed what he was saying. 

"So, I think for now, our safest bet would be instead having any sort of punishment or chastisement... We just talk about what you did, and why it was wrong, and then, I'll tell you that I forgive you."

Sebastian's head popped up at those words.

"And if I ever do something wrong... we'll do the same thing, and hopefully, you'll be able to tell me that you forgive me, too." Sebastian's eyes widened even more and he stared up at Kurt as the Dom stood up. He looked gorgeous like that, Kurt thought, stamping down on the urge to brush his fingers against Sebastian's cheekbone. "We'll work on it, okay?" 

"Yeah. Yeah, okay." Kurt smiled, a little shakily, and turned to busy himself at the stove. If he didn't get some space between them, he'd do something he'd regret. 

~~~

Hours later, Kurt was pacing in his room. He should've brought it up. There were gaping holes in this contract, and it wasn't fair that he was letting his own weaknesses prevent Sebastian from being fully protected. But mentioning sex in the same vicinity as the boy across from him was way more dangerous. Kurt felt like he would explode just thinking about it. Sebastian hadn't had an episode in a while, but Kurt would bet his Dominance that if he hauled off and did all the things he wanted to, Sebastian would probably go into cardiac arrest. Kurt wasn't sure he could control himself, and even just introducing the idea, putting it out in the open... It was too much of a risk. 

Kurt was aching for him. 

Punishments sent his mind spiraling down dark and twisted paths of pleasure, shaming him and tantalizing him at the same time. He didn't want the awful things that he knew Doms had done to Sebastian in the past, but Sebastian wouldn't understand the differences, and that was the exact opposite of what Sebastian needed. It didn't matter that his body was screaming to be relieved, released from this torture. All he wanted to do was touch, worship, but he needed to do this right. He would do this right. Sebastian deserved somebody he loved. Not just another somebody he had no say in. And they had only known each other for four days. Kurt's libido was betraying him in the worst way, and it almost hurt. The circles under his eyes had grown deeper, in contrast to Sebastian's steadily improving physique. Probably because of it. He spent all of last night staring at the ceiling as he imagined what the sub's shoulders would feel like under his lips. He clenched his hands as the image ran through his mind again. This was insane. Good thing his appointment was coming up. He wouldn't be able to last much longer. 

The thought of the glorified brothel brought an awful taste to his mouth. He knew it wasn't like that. He knew the subs at these places were trained medical professionals that were necessary to society. He knew that. But that didn't make it any less awkward or embarrassing. The few times he had been, he couldn't stop thinking that he was somehow using these people. It was basically an expensive and government-endorsed roleplay session, where Kurt got to let his Dominance reign free, and the sub soothed the discordance in him by being the perfect submissive. It did what was needed, but it didn't satisfy. It left him feeling sated, yet empty and ashamed. It was just unpleasant. But he didn't want to hurt Sebastian. He couldn't risk losing control. 

They were making progress. He could feel Sebastian opening up to him. But it was so slow, and such a painstaking process. And Sebastian's heart-wrenching sobs from the other night stuck in his mind. It wasn't enough. He needed to soothe. But he couldn't do that right now without risking Sebastian's health. That was his first priority, his needs came second. 

And he'd be at that damn appointment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _His knees ached, but the feeling was glorious. His head was bowed, his hands clasped behind his back. Who knew how long he had been kneeling there, as his master just simply looked at him. Every few minutes, he'd reach out and stroke his cheek or his hair, or gently place a kiss on his shoulder, and oh, it felt good to be so loved._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's about a week's time lapse at the beginning of this. Just so you know.

"I don't get what the big deal about Paranormal Activity is," Kurt said, a popcorn bowl in his lap, and he's knees drawn up. They were sitting on the couch watching Paranormal Activity 2, Kurt huddling in the corner watching the movie as he anxiously shoveled down popcorn, and Sebastian watching him from his spot on the other end of the couch. 

"Couldn't help you. I've never even heard of them before tonight," Sebastian murmured. Sometimes it was easy to forget how different his life had been before Kurt. 

Kurt shook his head and sighed. "That's a crime against American home filmmakers everywhere," he said, shoving more popcorn in his face. Sebastian didn't understand how a man who devoted so much time to health foods and raged every time Sebastian mentioned he had lived off McDonald's for five months straight one time, could eat two bags of popcorn all by himself. He didn't exactly seem conscious of it, but it was still amusing. Apparently, his Dom ate his feelings. He jumped suddenly as Kurt screamed, and remembered he was supposed to be watching the movie. 

"Everyone knows the number one rule in the 'How to Handle Scary Situations' Handbook is that you never go into the basement! EVER!" Kurt yelled at the brunette on the tv screen. Sebastian smirked slightly. Kurt was normally so put together, so in control of himself. But every time they watched a movie, he'd lose it. They watched Moulin Rouge earlier, and Kurt sobbed during "Roxanne." Seb didn't watch much of that movie either. He found Kurt much more entertaining. 

"It didn't really look like she had much choice in the situation. She was sort of dragged down there..." He drawled. Kurt hmmphed and gestured with his hand. "She still should've avoided it. Oh my god, take this." He thrust the popcorn bowl, and Sebastian took it without a second thought, not noticing the now-familiar spread of warmth as he obeyed. There were so many tiny commands, it was gratifying enough that Kurt had yet to ask anything big of him. In fact, he barely spent any time thinking about it anymore. Ever since they made their temporary almost-contract, Sebastian had completely relaxed. He had made a copy of it when Kurt was at work, just in case, and honestly, he wasn't too worried about his Dom breaking the rules anymore. It had only been a week, but Sebastian already felt lighter, less weighed down than he had since his parents died. Kurt would give him simple commands like "Set the table, please" or "hand me that piece of paper over there, if you would." They were always uttered absentmindedly, not pressuring Sebastian to rush or threaten that he'd get punished if he messed up. It was just relaxing. Kurt trusted him to obey and never second guessed him. That was nice. 

"I'm going to get more water, you want anything?" He asked, getting up and stretching. 

"No, thanks though. Ah! Jesus Christ! God, I hate these movies!" Kurt screamed, his attention once more firmly on the screen. Sebastian got up and walked behind the couch towards the kitchen area, feeling the oddest urge to press a kiss to the top of Kurt's head as he walked by. 

That was weird. 

~~~

It was pitch black and silent in the hallway, besides the creaks in the floor where Kurt walked. He was a grown man, he should know better than to allow a cheap home-made horror flick to freak him out. He was awful with scary movies. He really was. He had no clue why he kept watching them. It was an awful addiction he couldn't help. So here he was, twenty-six years old and counting, sneaking down the hallway as quietly as he could, so hidden demons and ghosts wouldn't be able to find him. 

He knocked quietly on Sebastian's door, wincing at the way the noise echoed through the silence. Fuck, they weren't freaking real. Jesus, he felt like a baby. When no one answered, he opened the door quietly, and stood on the threshold, unsure of what to do. He hadn't crawled into someone's bed because of nightmares since he was thirteen. "Sebastian," he whispered. Nothing. "Pssst, Seb." He whispered a little louder. God, he slept like the dead. 

He walked over and jabbed the man in the shoulder. "Sebastian!" He said, the whisper not even able to qualify as a stage whisper. His sub peaked open an eye and drew the blankets closer. "Mmmwhat?" he asked blearily, closing his eyes again. 

"Sebastian! Wake up!" 

"What?!" He finally asked, irritation clear in his voice. He rolled over and gave Kurt a look. 

Kurt bit his lip, and shifted from side to side. He really should just go, but the thought of going all the way back to his room in the pitch black gave him the heebie-jeebies. Even though it was only about seven feet away. 

"Let me sleep here," he whispered. "Please?"

Sebastian instantly looked wider awake, his eyes flying up to meet Kurt's. "Yeah, sure," he murmured, sitting up to scoot over on the bed and make room for Kurt. The blankets fell to his waist and Kurt's eyes flicked down to take in the wide, chiseled shoulders and muscular torso. Oh. Well. He looked down at his own t-shirt and flannel pants. Not exactly the most attractive outfit... Wait, what was he even thinking? 

He got under the already-warm covers, shivering at the strangely intimate feeling of being surrounded by Sebastian's body heat. "Thank you," he whispered quietly, pulling the covers up around his neck. 

"Mmm," was Sebastian's only response. Kurt stared at the ceiling, wondering if this predicament was any better than his last. His Dom instincts were enthralled to be in the same bed as his sub, warmed by his sub's body. But they wanted so much more. They wanted him to roll on top of Sebastian and well, ravish him. He swallowed, and jumped as he felt Sebastian roll over and wrap his arm around Kurt's waist. He stayed completely still, stunned by the fact that his inner Dom was just as satisfied with that motion as he would've been with the ravaging plan. Kurt smiled a little bit bewildered, and pulled Sebastian's arm around him a little tighter, before closing his eyes. 

It was safe to say any paranormal monsters were completely forgotten. 

~~~

_His knees ached, but the feeling was glorious. His head was bowed, his hands clasped behind his back. Who knew how long he had been kneeling there, as his master just simply looked at him. Every few minutes, he'd reach out and stroke his cheek or his hair, or gently place a kiss on his shoulder, and oh, it felt good to be so loved._

_"Look at me."_

_Sebastian's eyes flew up to his master's, shivering at the promise of what was to come. His Dom dropped to his knees, and Sebastian's eyes widened. His chin was suddenly caught up in a firm grip, holding his gaze so it stayed locked on his master's._

_"Do you love me?" His master asked, voice quiet and ungiving, but not cruel. He nodded silently. Of course he loved him. He was his master, his Dom. His Kurt._

_"Say it, say that you love me." Sebastian wouldn't have been able to deny him even if he wasn't compelled by his submissiveness to respond. Sebastian wouldn't have been able to deny him anything. He reached up his own hand, and cupped Kurt's cheek._

_"Of course I love you."_

Sebastian's eyes flew open. No, he didn't. He didn't love anybody. He was 99% sure of it. He squeezed his eyes shut trying to push away the left over feelings of overwhelming happiness and looked around. The early morning light streamed in as it did every morning. Birds chirped out the window. Same as always. The only difference was the fact that Kurt was draped over him, the Dom's head buried in the crook of his neck, his arms wrapped around his shoulders tightly. 

And his erection pressing firmly against Sebastian's hip. 

Eyes wide and incapable of movement, Sebastian stayed completely still, as if time would will it away. Between this and the dream, his mind was racing. He couldn't deny the instantaneous panic the erection brought him. A week ago, he would've paid it no mind, and simply shook the client awake before turning onto his stomach, ass up in the air. The lock on any emotions was rusted shut. Only now, he was filled with terror. He had grown relaxed. He had trusted Kurt. Kurt said it wouldn't be like that. His breathing accelerated rapidly, and he fought to keep control of himself before it would become a full-blown panic attack. 

He closed his eyes and counted to ten, then back down to one. It was just morning wood. No big deal. Except he was slowly becoming aware of his own erection, rising to the occasion. Pun intended. Eyes wide and slightly freaked out again, Sebastian slowly rolled Kurt to his side before slipping out from underneath him and practically sprinting to the bathroom. This was weird, this was weird, this was weird. He didn't have erections. Not without being stimulated. A lot, at that. During sex, it was extremely rare that he would get hard. It usually only happened if a client rubbed a special ointment on him, or devoted particular attention to it. He had never ever woken up with an erection before. And certainly never got one simply because his bedmate was rubbing up against him. 

Only once he was under the heat of the shower spray, did he finally take a breath. He was panicking over nothing. Kurt was still asleep. This was regular. Normal, or whatever. It was fine. He looked down at his length, wondering what to do about it. Some of his clients liked to watch him touch himself. Was he allowed to do that? Kurt and he hadn't talked about anything like that. Sex wasn't in the contract... So he couldn't be punished, right?

He wrapped his fist around himself and shuddered. It felt better than when he had done it for his other "Doms." This was almost...freeing. Rubbing his hand up and down slowly, he sank to his knees, and a moan escaped his lips. 

_Look at me._

He hissed out a breath as the words from his dream came back to him. What if Kurt came in the shower with him? What if he stood right in front of Sebastian, just watching him, purring out words of approval and sweet touches. He groaned, and fell forward, supporting himself with his free hand as he continued to pump. 

What if Kurt dropped to his knees and took Sebastian in his hand, pumping him just like this, taking care of him, making him feel good, just like he had said was his job? He'd grasp him tightly, twisting just so at the end, alternating between short and long strokes, keeping Sebastian in his complete mercy. He'd press a kiss to his shoulder, and their bodies would press together, Kurt's hand between them the only thing separating their bodies. He'd grab Sebastian's chin and crash their lips together, his free hand tangling in the hair at Sebastian's neck, holding him in place, so Kurt controlled everything. 

His hand pumped faster and faster, his eyes squeezed shut trying to bring the unexpected fantasy to fruition. Kurt would mutter sweet nothings into his ear and hold him close, telling him what a good job he was doing, what a good sub he was. He groaned out, hearing how easily the words would fall off of Kurt's lips. 

Then he'd whisper into Sebastian's ear, his breath sending chills down the sub's spine. 

_Come for me._

With a muted groan, Sebastian came, watching in stunned fascination as his seed spilled onto the shower floor. 

So that's what it felt like to come. 

~~~

Kurt woke up lazily, a smile already on his face. His bed was warm and soft and smelled like his sub...

His eyes popped open. 

Oh yeah. 

He could hear the shower running, so Sebastian must already be awake. That was weird, he almost never got up before Kurt left for work in the mornings. Kurt shrugged it off, and stretched, half-tempted to just roll over and fall back asleep. He hadn't felt this well-rested in.... well, years, probably. He had to be at work in an hour and a half, plenty of time. Maybe he'd make them both breakfast, or something. 

He pressed his nose into Sebastian's pillow one last time. Call him creepy, but his Dom instincts really didn't give him a choice. Every time he caught a whiff of his sub's scent it was like simultaneously setting a fire inside him, and soothing it as well. It was addicting. 

Pushing himself away, Kurt trotted out of the room with a tiny glance at the bathroom door, wishing that he could just slide in behind his sub. Wash him, take care of him. _Touch him_ , his instincts whispered viciously. 

Instead, he went to the kitchen and turned on the coffee pot, waiting for Sebastian to free up the shower. This was getting ridiculous. It was going way too far. He was a professional. He didn't mentally accost the subs in his protection, simply because he was a little horny. 

It was more than that, he knew it was, but admitting it? The second he admitted to himself that this thing with Sebastian was more than just an attraction, more than pure lust... He wouldn't be able to stop himself. And that scared _him._ What would it do to Sebastian? Sebastian had been violated, abused, by so many Doms. Kurt refused to be one of them. He'd do this right. 

He poured two cups of coffee, stirring in just cream for Sebastian, and just sugar for himself. How the sub could stand drinking coffee without sugar was completely beyond him, but to each their own. By now the shower was off, so Kurt grabbed both mugs and knocked lightly on Sebastian's door. 

"Hey, Seb, I made you some coff–"

The door opened, and Kurt's mouth dried up completely. Sebastian's hair was wet and ruffled like he had shaken it out. Water droplets inched down his torso tantalizing slow, just begging Kurt to catch them with his tongue. Now that he was eating regularly, Sebastian's body was beginning to fill out again, all sharp, distinct lines and curves. His eyes followed a droplet as it coursed down over each dip in the sub's stomach, over the lines of definition, before disappearing down beneath the white cotton of the towel. 

Kurt finally remembered to close his mouth, and his jaw snapped shut, his eyes darting up to Sebastian's. Instead of his usual expression of amusement, though, his eyes looked almost... panicked.

Everything warm and sated from this morning dissolved in an instant to see his sub's eyes look at him with terror. He swallowed, feeling shame and disgust roil up inside of him. 

"H-here's your coffee," he whispered, his voice cracking unexpectedly. He could feel Sebastian watch him as he retreated to the bathroom. Only when the door was closed did he lean his head against it, and scrub a hand over his face. 

What the hell was he doing?

~~~

Sebastian didn't know what to do. That was desire in Kurt's eyes. The same sort of desire that he had imagined would be there as Kurt's hands roamed over him. When he first saw his Dom standing there at the door, he had thought that Kurt had to know what he had just done. He was going to get in trouble for coming without permission, for touching himself. He panicked before he could fight it down, reason through it. Kurt hadn't even punished him when he dropped a mug the other day, and it shattered all over the floor. Even if he knew what he'd done, Kurt wouldn't punish Sebastian. Right? But the look in Kurt's eyes was deep and dark. Sebastian would've said sultry if he knew that desire could be a good thing. 

He got dressed slowly, sipping his coffee now and then. If he could focus on the coffee, and think about the coffee, he didn't have to think about the other thing. Well, things. Seeing as the past hour had been the most confusing hour of his life. 

Kurt knew how he liked his coffee. He was the kind of person who paid attention to little things like that, who was considerate enough to make Sebastian a cup of coffee. The kind of person who admitted to being scared enough to ask to sleep with someone else, just to avoid nightmares. His eyes darted back to the bed he'd shared with Kurt. When his Dom had come in, and asked to sleep with him, it hadn't entered his mind for a moment that Kurt would try something. He hadn't even hesitated before wrapping his arm around the Dom. That said something didn't it? Even in the shower when he... when he. It hadn't felt wrong, or scary, or sick. Not like it had when he'd do that for other people. It felt _good._ Imagining Kurt doing that for Kurt? Watching Kurt come apart that way? That didn't seem like a trial... it seemed more like a gift. Maybe... maybe he could do this. When Kurt came home tonight he'd tell him about what happened when he woke up. The dream, the fantasy... all of it. Kurt had said to trust him, hadn't he? Sebastian was finally feeling like he could. Kurt had yet to ask him to do something he didn't want to do. He had a contract now. A real one, not the nightmare slips of paper his handler used to give out to anyone with enough cash to buy it from him. Kurt respected him. 

He could do this. 

~~~ 

Kurt couldn't do this. 

Work had been hell. Every time he passed a sub in the hallway, something itched inside him, and subs would shrink away when they saw his expression. He ended up leaving early for his appointment, eager to just get it over with, but even the waiting room of the clinic gave him the heebie-jeebies. Usually he could just flip through a few magazines, or fiddle around on his phone for a bit, but he was going out of his skin here. Every time the door open and a sub called out their temporary Dom's name, he'd get nauseous. This felt wrong. So, so wrong. His Dom was itching to be let loose, it could recognize where they were, but even so, it didn't want these subs. It wanted Sebastian to be waiting in one of the rooms for him. _He_ wanted Sebastian to be there. He could feel everyone's eyes on him, even though no one was watching him. 

Clinically, he knew what this was. He knew he had irresponsibly let himself go for to long without Dominating anyone, and now he was paying the price. But as long as it got taken care without hurting Sebastian in the process, he'd deal with it. He'd get through this somehow.

"Kurt Hummel?" Sweat broke out over his skin, and he stood up, a little shakily. A taller man stood by the door, smiling gently and beckoning him forward with his hand. The other arm held a folder, presumably Kurt's file, and they both walked down the hallway towards one of the private rooms. Instead of having a table or chair to sit in, there was a small mattress, and the floors were padded and covered in soft carpet. One wall was covered with cabinets, filled with different toys and tools, anything a Dom could imagine wanting. Things he could admit _he_ wanted. But he didn't want to use them on this sub. 

"Hi Kurt, my name is–"

"I dont... I don't want to know your name," he said hoarsely. "I'm sorry, I just... I can't..."

The sub nodded, and shut the door, before sinking to his knees. He was handsome. Objectively, Kurt knew that. Objectively, Kurt knew it wasn't fair to anyone to compare his short, dark hair with Sebastian's longer, lighter locks. Or to think that Sebastian had a little birthmark under his left ear. Or notice that Sebastian's shoulders were broader, and his arms were thicker. It wasn't fair to anyone to notice those things. 

"In you file, master, it says you prefer intimacy over pure instinct, and you have a preference for our silk scarves, cock rings, and plugs? Is that still true? Is there anything else you'd like to add...?" The softly spoken words raked like coals down his spine. He imagined that it would feel so much different to hear Sebastian say something like that.

"No, no, those are... those are fine." Maybe he was having an anxiety attack. It felt like he couldn't breathe. The sub began to strip off his shirt, still on his knees, and inch closer, so he was resting between Kurt's legs, his hands on Kurt's thighs. It felt wrong. It was almost right, so close to feeling right, but it just wasn't. He could feel his Dominance rising up in him, but instead of pouring out, it was trapped inside, suffocating him. It was swirling around, blustering through him, and he had no where to put it, he couldn't let it out. 

"Master...? Tell me what you want from me. How can I please you?" Oh god, he was going to puke. He had to get out. Right now. 

"I'm sorry. I can't do this. I have to go. Home. I have to go home." 

The door banged against the wall in his wake. 

~~~

Sebastian put the finishing touches on the chicken. The garnishes, is what the website called it. He had been trained over the years to know which fork you use first, and what side of a placemat the water glass goes on, but no one told him things like subs could have smart phones, or that you could type anything you wanted into Google and it would find it for you. Like how to cook a meal for your Dom. The chicken looked the easiest, and Kurt already had all the ingredients stocked. It probably wouldn't turn out to be the best meal ever, but he'd practice. Kurt could teach him. Sebastian thought he could enjoy cooking. 

The front door opened and Sebastian smiled a little bit. "You're home early. I was going to surprise you with dinner but I haven't finished quite yet. The potatoes are still cook–"

He turned around to face Kurt, and Dominance swarmed around him, hitting him like a kick to the gut. He dropped the parsley he was holding and fell hard to his knees, completely unable to keep his legs from going out from underneath him. The fall jarred him, but he could barely feel it, all of his attention focused on Kurt, and the hardened edge in his eyes. 

"Sebastian." The word sounded like it was torn out of the Dom's mouth, like he didn't want to say it but had to. Sebastian felt bile rise in his throat. Rejection and fear and anger jumbled inside of him. This wasn't Kurt, this wasn't what he had promised. He had said Sebastian wasn't his slave, that he was a person, too. But he recognized the look in Kurt's eyes. He had seen it a million times before. A wave of dizziness washed through him and he swayed a little bit where he kneeled. Vaguely, he thought that he knew it was too good to be true, but the thought was swallowed up in blackness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize it's a bit tacky two end TWO chapters with Seb fainting, but it's the submissiveness, not me! I don't even know what's going to happen until I type it so it's as surprising to me as it is to you! Comments welcome!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Either that’s a lie, Kurt, or you don’t want me. Looks like I lose either way here, _master_.”

“Eckhard’s foolish demonstration may have cost us crucial votes, Senator. After that sub passed out, a lot of the moderates present weren’t pleased. If something like that got out to the media, they’d have a field day.”

A prominent chin rested on steepled fingers, eyes watched the speaker shrewdly. A small gathering of his highest officials sat around a stately mahogany conference table. The Administration for the Restoration of the Dominion of the Dominant would be in need of a new leader in a few months. The Chair was retiring to his quaint little ranch in Tennessee at the end of his term in the Senate, the end of this year. There were a few names floating around, but none was so prominent as Senator Charles Anderson. Wealthy, Right-wing politician. Good, Dominant family, his father before him had served as Vice President four decades ago, and Anderson Jr. had every intention of following in his footsteps, maybe even surpassing them. 

“Eckhard is an idiot, and was well past drunk when he decided that would be a good idea. He has been dealt with. Jonathan Campbell has been hired as the president’s next campaign manager. It’s been over a week since the Gala, and the media hasn’t heard anything. I’ve had Stephanie in Media Relations doing damage control, and taking care of those most likely to speak out. Thus far, the situation has been contained; we don’t need to worry about it any longer.” Heads nodded and notebook pages flipped. When the Senator said move on, you moved on. 

“Now, I’d like to discuss our strategy for the upcoming elections,” Anderson began, leaving the Gala incident firmly in the past. It wasn’t though. There were loose ends yet to be taken care. That, however, wasn’t a conversation for this conference room. 

The morning after the Gala, the Senator had had a private meeting with Eckhard and the Chair of the ARDD. It had been explained very carefully the steps that he would take to ensure that the sub was left in capable hands. Unfortunately, the hands he chose to leave the sub in were not quite friendly to their cause. He had always told Blaine to stay away from that damn Hummel boy. Kid never could do anything right, always let himself be pushed around. Of course, Hummel always took advantage of that. Not to mention, his backwater hick of a father had been a pain in his ass for a decade now.

Damn Liberals. 

He left the meeting with a wide grin, confidently shaking hands and telling his team they were doing good. He was a hard-ass, but he could be a nice hard-ass. Sometimes. 

He walked into his office self-assuredly, his reflection in the glass doors tall, dark and handsome, if he had to say so himself. His boys would follow in his footsteps, despite what they wanted. He knew what was best. He knew Blaine was a Dom, the tests were wrong, the doctors were wrong. Andersons didn’t bear subs. He knew this as surely as he knew that Cooper’s ridiculous inclination towards acting, and Blaine’s ridiculous singing club, were only phases. He had been right. One son worked for the FBI now, the other was a lawyer. And they were happy. Just like he knew they would be. 

Blaine had outgrown his ridiculous friendship with Kurt Hummel, but perhaps it was time to pull a few strings. He dialed a number in and listened to the ringing until a brisk voice answered. 

“Blaine Anderson speaking.”

~~~

“Sebastian!” It felt like he screamed it, but it came out as a croak. He could see the fear and hurt swell in his sub’s eyes, but his Dominance only saw his sub on the ground, kneeling before. It was tearing through Kurt, demanding that he _take_ , but he knew better than that. He could control this. He _had_ to control this. He could feel Sebastian’s submissiveness overwhelm him and the instant it did, Kurt fell to the floor gasping. 

“S–Seb… Sebast….tian….” Wrong, wrong, _wrong_ , his Dominance screamed at him. His sub was supposed to be healthy and loved and protected, how could he have done this? Guilt seeped through him, ugly and slimy. What had he done?

Slowly, painstakingly, Kurt crawled over to Sebastian. His hands shook as he cupped his sub’s cheeks. He knew he had to call an ambulance, 911, something, but the thought of another person touching his sub, _his_ sub, started his instincts back up in the dangerous frenzied whirl. This was his job, he knew how to fix this, and he had a feeling if they didn’t try to fix this themselves, it would never be truly fixed. 

Each stroke of his hand over Sebastian’s cheek helped soothe something in him. It was minute compared to the chaos wreaking havoc inside him, but it helped. He could catch his breath. He counted slowly, and leaned in, resting his forehead on Sebastian’s shoulder. The scent of submission, _Sebastian_ , helped to calm him even more. He gathered everything he had, and shoved his Dominance down deep inside of him; keep a tight lock of control on it. His sub had to come first, always. 

“I’m sorry, I’m so, so sorry. Sebastian, you’re doing so well. Please, come on, come back.” He moved so he could put Sebastian’s head in his lap. He stroked his hair, and poured out praise and apologies, surprised to find himself calming down with each word uttered. 

Kurt had no clue how much time had passed, how long the two of them stayed there on the floor of his kitchen, but it felt like hours until Sebastian’s eyes fluttered open. They darted around looking up at the ceiling, trying to figure out where he was and what had happened, no doubt

“Hey, shh, you’re okay, you fainted, I–I lost control and–“

 

“And now we fuck, right Tiger?” 

Kurt’s heart sank at the croaked out words. It was as if the past week hadn’t happened at all. His tone dripped with as much sarcasm and coldness as it had when he first walked in the door. 

“No, no. Sebastian, I lost control but I never, it was never¬–“ He couldn’t get the words to come out right. 

“Never about sex?” Sebastian pushed himself up, away from Kurt. He didn’t even feel angry, just cold. The mask he’d worn for as long as he could remember slipped easily back into place. He just wanted to get away. Away from Kurt, away from the soothing touch of his hands and sounds of his voice. It was too much to take, knowing that the Kurt that had stormed through the door could come back any minute, knowing that he didn’t even want to have sex with Sebastian, it would hurt. If he thought about it, it would hurt. 

Funny how just this morning he had wanted to try. 

“Either that’s a lie, Kurt, and it is about sex and you just want to pretend not to be one of the disgusting perverted assholes you keep saying you’re protecting me from, or that’s the truth and you don’t want me. Looks like I lose either way here, _master_.” He spat out. He couldn’t figure out what he wanted, what was right anymore. He already missed the feeling of Kurt’s fingers stroking his cheek, but just thinking about moving closer had that awful look in the Dom’s eyes flash through his brain. He stood up, breathing through the vertigo and turned to walk away.

“Sebastian, listen to me,” Kurt pleaded, stumbling to his feet. Just because it was phrased as an order, didn’t mean that Sebastian didn’t feel it shiver down his spine, holding him in place. Kurt was biting his lip, as if he was nervous, as if he actually believed Sebastian wouldn’t listen. 

“I made a mistake, and it put you in danger, and I’m sorry. I’ve never _ever_ wanted to hurt you. And I do want you, more than you can even believe, but I can’t do anything about it until I know that you trust me. It’s driving me insane, Sebastian. And I’ve gone so long without Dominating anyone that it’s that much harder to control. Things were going so well, and then this morning, you looked so scared and seeing that hurt me. So much. I had to get out of there because I saw you and I just wanted to _take_ but I won’t be like everyone else. I won’t be another disgusting, perverted asshole. When I touch you, I want you to want it. I want to make you feel good. I can’t do that yet. But it’s hard not to, do you understand?”

Kurt was almost panting with the passion that had been in those words. Everything had come out in a rush, words tumbling and tripping over each other in their eagerness to be heard.  
“Please, Sebastian. Please don’t go.”

Sebastian’s eyes flew up to Kurt’s, wide with astonishment. 

“If… if I wanted to leave… you wouldn’t stop me?” He asked, voice tinged with disbelief. Kurt stared at him, biting that same damn lip, and slowly shook his head. 

“I told you, Sebastian, you’re not my slave, I just… Just please. Stay. I won’t touch you again, I swear. We can work on this instead. I’ll go back to the clinic tomorrow and, and go through with it this time, I promise.”

“What? What clinic?” 

Kurt’s cheeks flushed, and he scrubbed a hand over his face and pulled a chair over to sit down. 

“The Dom clinic,” he whispered. Sebastian shook his head slowly, not understanding. Was Kurt sick?

“It’s where a Dom without a claim goes to… Dominate someone. So that they can keep it under control, and don’t go through withdrawal.” Kurt could see Sebastian still didn’t understand, and sighed. He had made such a big mistake. Sebastian had no clue about what was happening between the two of them. 

“Will you come with me? To work tomorrow? I’ll walk you through the center and show you some of the classes we teach there, and explain what’s happening with us. It’ll be easier to have other subs share their stories with you, I think. I’m not sure… I’m not sure you trust me anymore.” He said, casting his eyes to the floor. 

“Are you going to leave me there?” The sub asked warily, rubbing the ‘s’ between his fingers. The fear he refused to admit to was evident in his eyes.

“No! Sebastian…” Kurt walked slowly across the kitchen floor, raising a hand to cup Sebastian’s cheek, but stopping when the sub flinched away 

“You belong here now. With me. You’re mine,” he said, watching as Sebastian recoiled at the wording. 

“But I’m yours, too, okay? You don’t belong _to_ me, you belong _with_. That’s important.” They both just breathed for a while, watching the other a little warily. 

“Will you trust me?” He asked, finally. Sebastian watched him silently, something unbearably vulnerable in his piercing blue eyes, and Kurt stayed still, letting Sebastian decide on his own. It was a choice, not an order. 

 

“I made chicken for dinner,” he whispered, looking at Kurt nervously. Whether that was avoiding the question or exactly the answer he was looking for.

“Great, that’s perfect,” he breathed out, and watched as Sebastian nodded and led the way into kitchen. Good, this was a good start. 

~~~

Dinner passed without incident, both men stepping carefully, trying not to upset the tenuous peace they had. The problem wasn’t fixed, they both knew that, but it had been addressed. It was out in the open, no more elephant in the room and for now, that was enough. 

Sebastian was still nervous about what had happened that morning; he didn’t quite understand why his body was suddenly deciding that sex was okay. He knew how everything went down; he understood the anatomy of it, just not why people enjoyed it. His experiences with it had been people taking what they wanted from him, painfully and with a poignant disregard for his wishes. That’s what subs were for. He’d been told that his whole life. _Not your whole life,_ a small voice whispered. If he tried really hard, he could almost remember the faces of his parents. He didn’t think about them often though. He could vaguely remember sitting at a kitchen table laughing, a woman tucking him into a bed… it was blurry. He knew what his parents had wasn’t what he knew though. 

They were both quiet, Kurt murmuring about how tender the chicken was, or how well the sauce came together. Even though Sebastian was pretty sure he was just being placated, the words still made him want to preen. Which was ridiculous, and something completely below him, but whatever. He wanted to know more about what Kurt had been trying to explain. Things about instinct and why he was trying so hard not to lose control. Control didn’t really seem to matter to any other Dom. He knew they weren’t all like Eckhard. He had escorted relatively normal men and women, but when it came to sex… losing control seemed to be the entire purpose. Eventually, Kurt would do that to him. He had come close tonight, and it had scared the living shit out of him… But if Kurt needed it, maybe he could bear it. Kurt hadn’t asked him for anything. Maybe if they just got it over with, things could go back to normal. He’d done it for a thousand assholes before Kurt without even blinking an eye. Kurt was… Kurt was different, but Sebastian would do it for him. 

“Really, Seb, the chicken is to die for.”

“I’m glad you like it.”

~~~

“These are the living quarters. Each sub gets their own room and we like to let them choose the colors of things. Blankets and curtains and things like that. That way it’s a little bit more personal, you know?” Kurt was leading Sebastian through the Center, giving him a tour before Tina would take him to a few of the classes. 

“The Center usually houses anywhere from 30-60 subs at a time. Only Doms that I personally approve are allowed passed the main lobby. Our teachers are all specially trained to handle our patients carefully, whether they are Doms or subs. Here is the gym and pool, a lot of the subs we work with have to make a physical recovery as well as an emotion one, so physical therapy usually takes place here, but of course subs can just use it to work out if they’d like. 

“These rooms are for our vocational classes, to help independent subs learn a trade and support themselves, instead of needing to rely on a Dom.” Kurt smiled at Sebastian’s expression, his wide eyes trying to look everywhere at once. At the mention of being able to support himself, his ears perked up.

“You mean like…” Kurt squeezed his hand and shook his head gently.

“Not what you were forced into. Cooking classes, mechanics, beautician classes… there’s a lot we offer. We could look into signing you up for some of them, if you wanted,” Kurt said softly. He’d been thinking about finding some way to get Sebastian out of the house more anyways. A job or a hobby, something for him to do instead of being cooped up in the apartment. He had needed his own space at the beginning, but it was time for him to start branching out. 

“Yeah, that’d be cool.” Kurt bit back a smile and walked them on.

~~~

“Sebastian, this is Tina. She’s a sub, too, and she went through our program here six years ago. I have to make some calls, but she’s going to take you to some of the classes. You can sit in on any of the classes you’d like.” Kurt smiled and squeezed his hand, a little hesitant to let go. He hadn’t stopped touching Sebastian since they left the house. 

He could hear Tina begin talking flamboyantly, going on about the program and the subs in their care right now, and what she had been through. Hopefully, Sebastian would be able to empathize with her a bit. 

He remembered when he had first gotten the call from the hospital. A sub had been found collapsed in a sub compound with two broken ribs and a punctured lung. She had spent five years at the center recovering from a heroin addiction as well as severe physical and mental abuse. He later learned she had been kidnapped from Cambodia at the age of five, and sold into slavery, eventually being trafficked to LA. It had been a long and very treacherous road for her, but she was fully adjusted now, and one of Kurt’s closest friends. 

He and Sebastian still had to work things out, but he hoped it would be easier to understand after Sebastian had a crash course on what living as a submissive could be like. He wanted them to see eye-to-eye, and he hoped maybe this could even out the playing field. 

His instincts were still flaring up at points, but Kurt was ruthless with his self-control. He would never put Sebastian in that position again. 

The phone rang, and sighed, picking it up. 

“Hello, Kurt Hummel speaking.” His eyes popped wide open. 

“Blaine?”

~~~

They had seen everything, and were finally on their way to sitting in on a few classes. Sebastian had laid on the charm thick, and Tina was giggling incessantly. It was kind of grating, actually, but she didn’t need to know that. This place was …interesting, Kurt was right about that, but Tina’s tour? Not so much. Maybe if he didn’t have a plan of action, he’d have let her tell her sob story, but he wasn’t in the mood for the tear-jerking crap. 

“Hey, Tina, you mind if I hit the bathroom before we go to class?”

“Oh, sure! Sure! There’s one right around the corner there. I was thinking we could hit up Ethics in Dominance, or Professor Hayes teaches a really great lecture on the History of Submissive Rights… Oh. Sebastian?”

Sebastian had already ducked around the corner though, and was halfway down the next hallway. He wasn’t interested in the History of people being dicks to other people just to get their rocks off. He already knew all about that. He wanted to check out something else. 

He peeked his head around the door and watched, biting his lip. 

“Matthew, try not to shake the cake pan. The air bubbles in the batter help it rise. Without them, the cake can collapse while baking,” a woman instructed. She was a sub, but she was definitely in control of the class. The students varied in age, from teenagers to middle aged men and woman, but none of them looked threatened, or scared. They were just… cooking. 

She must’ve heard him because she looked up and smiled. 

“Hi there, you wouldn’t happen to be Sebastian, would you? You’re welcome to come in. We’re doing cake decorating today.” She was dressed conservatively, but attractively, the blues of her outfit balanced her blonde hair, and her smile was kind.

“I’m Miss Fabray, or Quinn, if you’re more comfortable with that. Come on in, sit down.” He stepped in, the command weightless coming from a sub. He felt safe

“Mr. Hummel told us you might be stopping in to some classes today. Would you like to work on a cake? I have a few extras made just in case. “ Sebastian smiled, and fidgeted a little. 

“No, no. I’m just… uh, can I just watch? I like cooking, but I don’t really know anything about it. Or cakes…” She chuckled and ushered him in, sitting him down at a free table and setting a cake in front of him. 

“Don’t worry about it. It’s a class; we’re here to learn. I’ll help you.”

~~~

Kurt was still trying to deal with his shock when he found Sebastian, laughing in a way Kurt had never heard before. There was frosting on his nose, and down Quinn’s arm. The cake they were working on was a disaster, but Kurt barely saw it. He was still listening to Sebastian’s throaty laugh, his head thrown back and Quinn’s hand on his arm. 

Jealousy and want surged through Kurt, hard and fast. He took in a deep breath and pulled himself together. 

“I see you’ve met Miss. Fabray, Sebastian,” he said, walking in with a light smile on his lips.

“Yeah, Quinn’s great, I’m just having trouble figuring out how she got a job as a culinary teacher. Look at this monstrosity,” he said laughing, as she gaped and shoved him. 

He called her Quinn. Man, they needed to have that talk soon. Quinn was a sub. Not a threat to his claim, his sub. Deep breaths. He wasn’t an animal. 

“I’ve got a soft spot for her. She’s here solely based on my kind and generous soul,” Kurt teased, forcing the words out, but still managing to make them sound natural.

Or so he thought. Quinn raised an eyebrow at him, and scooted her chair away a few inches, taking her hand off Sebastian’s arm.

“You say that now, but come Christmas time, you’re begging for my baking. See if I make you anything this year,” she said, wiping off her arm before standing to straighten up the table. 

“Sebastian wants to take more classes, Kurt. Despite evidence to the contrary, he actually is quite good,” she remarked, laying a light hand on his shoulder. Sebastian grinned. 

“At quite a few things,” he added, with a wink.

Kurt didn’t see red. Really, he didn’t.

“We can make something happen,” Kurt said, knowing the idea had merit, but needing to get his sub away from the magnificently attractive blond bombshell as soon as possible. “I’m going to have to steal him for a little while, but I’m sure he’ll be back.” Not anytime soon, his Dom instincts whispered. Right. Talk. Now. 

Sebastian waved to Quinn as they walked away, smiling until he looked at Kurt, grin faltering. 

“You okay, Kurt?” Something in his voice had Kurt placing his hand on Sebastian’s shoulder. The sub didn’t flinch, and Kurt felt a little bit better. 

“Yeah, just… you remember that talk we were going to have? We should probably have that now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we have Blaine, Tina, and Quinn all in one chapter. Believe me, I had no clue or I would've warned you. Sorry for the wait, I wasn't really happy with the way it turned out the first time around so I had to re-work a few things. Lots of twists and turns, so comments and criticisms are welcome, just be gentle with me. I have about as much clue what's going to happen with this story as you do! I have a feeling Sebastian might start making some new friends, that talk will happen eventually, I swear, and jealousy will be flying! woohoo!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Right. Yes. Uh, see the things is Doms and subs sometimes…No, no, it’s more like, something everyone goes through and… You see, it’s instinctual, and–“_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _“Kurt, I have had sex before. Lots of sex. More sex than a single person needs to have.” Kurt blushed. Sebastian maybe thought it was adorable._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Lilinas and Sparrow30 real quick because I found your tumblr posts and was giggling like a madwoman at you guys. Blushing harder than Kurt during this sex talk, right now. You guys totally rock. 
> 
> Again with the rollercoaster of feelings in this chapter, I literally have no clue what I'm doing and am the most dramatic writer I know. Please forgive me.

Kurt fidgeted at his desk, fiddling with papers he had already straightened up, and memos he had already responded to. Sebastian sat across from him, and it was all so dreadfully formal, and Kurt couldn’t even handle the sex talk with his own _dad,_ let alone a person he very desperately wanted to have sex with. 

Very desperately. 

Sebastian was drumming his fingers on the arm of his chair, and chewing on his lips. Picking lint off of his jeans. 

“So…” the sub prompted, after what was really an embarrassingly long silence. But Kurt didn’t know how to phrase it, how to tread carefully so that Sebastian didn’t get spooked. It was difficult. 

“Right. Yes. Uh, see the things is Doms and subs sometimes…No, no, it’s more like, something everyone goes through and… You see, it’s instinctual, and–“

“Kurt, I have had sex before. Lots of sex. More sex than a single person needs to have.” Kurt blushed. Sebastian maybe thought it was adorable.

“Yes. Right. Birds and bees. Check. What I actually want to talk about is… why,” he said slowly, looking up at Sebastian as if he wanted his permission to continued, and hey, if that wasn’t an odd gesture to come to terms with. Sebastian had to constantly remind himself that Kurt different. Weirdly different, but still good different.

“Why people have sex? I know why Doms have sex. Because they like it. Gets their rocks off. Makes them feel like real Dominants,” Sebastian said flippantly. It wasn’t like it was a mystery. Maybe he missed out on the whole high school education thing, but in the sex business, it was pretty common knowledge. 

“Maybe that’s true… for some Doms, but do you know why subs do… that?”

“Have sex, Kurt, we talked about this. Big boys words.” Sebastian was starting to feel a little nervous, lashing out with snark because that was what he did. He didn’t have anything else to fight with. He didn’t want to hear this. He didn’t want to hear Kurt tell him that his body craved it, or he was made to do it, to be an empty vessel for another Dom to pound away into. He had already heard it, and refused to believe it. Hearing it from Kurt… It would make it a lot harder to deny. Maybe he was made wrong. Maybe he was missing that crucial instinct that made a sub a sub. Like he was broken. 

“Fine. Sex. Most subs have sex, Sebastian, because it can feel good for them, too.” Sebastian looked up, doubt mired with disbelief blatant on his face. 

“It doesn’t,” he said flatly. Kurt sighed. 

“That’s because the people who have been with you, they did it wrong.” Sebastian outright snorted at that. 

“I know there are a lot of variations, but I’m pretty sure when it comes down to it, there’s only one way to do it, Kurt.” Kurt did that weird thing with his eyes again, like he was asking Sebastian’s permission to continue, and he huffed and waved his hand.

“If a Dom really cares about the sub they’re with, the whole act changes. It’s not about ‘getting your rocks off,’ it’s about making your sub feel good, making them feel whole and happy and loved.” Kurt looked down at his hands, the blush rising again in his cheeks. “When I’m with a sub, it’s not about power. It’s… it’s just not. Do you get what I’m saying?”

Sebastian couldn’t bring himself to meet Kurt’s gaze, instead looking over his shoulder out the window as he remembered the dream he had, remembered the way he had imagined Kurt touching him, caressing him, how dream-Kurt had only had to look at him to make him feel loved. 

“I guess,” he said quietly. 

“It’s a part of a Dom’s nature to want to be in control in those situations. To control every aspect of it. Some Doms use that control only for their own pleasure. Some Doms use control to make it better for their sub. 

“Those times you fainted, and the episode you had the first night you were at our apartment, those were all because you’ve been in withdrawal. You haven’t allowed your submissive instincts to hold the reins, and your body was fighting back against you. Well… the same thing can happen to Doms.” He paused, took a breath. “Last night, when I came in like that… That was my body rebelling against me. I haven’t Dominated anyone in a really long time. I’ve never formally claimed a sub before,” he admitted, almost sounding embarrassed by it. “The clinic I mentioned, it’s a place where Doms can go to Dominate someone, if they don’t have a sub of their own. I’ve used them before, and it’s never particularly pleasant… but if I don’t, well, you saw what happened. It gets dangerous to be around any subs at all. If a Dom waits too long, they risk their instincts just taking them over until their needs are satisfied. I tried to take care of it at the clinic, I really thought I could handle it.”

Sebastian tried to ignore the slimy feeling in his gut at the thought of Kurt touching some other sub. He used to pity the other subs he saw carted away from the street corner, or the few times he was sold, bidded on at auctions. Now, imagining any other sub beneath Kurt had him clenching his fists. He didn’t want sex, he didn’t enjoy it, why would he be jealous? It didn’t make sense. 

“So you…”

“No,” Kurt said quietly. “I couldn’t do it.” 

Abruptly, something relaxed in Sebastian’s chest. Kurt hadn’t been with anybody else. He hadn’t. It mattered, and Sebastian wasn’t quite sure why, just yet. It all came back to that dream.  
“W-why not?” He asked, finally looking up into Kurt’s blue eyes. They were locked right on his, the silence buzzing between them. 

“I couldn’t dominate him, because I wanted it to be someone else,” he whispered. Sebastian’s breath caught. “I wanted it to be you.”

The sudden urge to drop to his knees was almost overwhelming. He had made a promise to himself, that he’d never willingly submit to anyone, ever. But everything was different now. Kurt made him… want. 

He found himself nodding his head. Kurt’s eyes widened. 

“What?”

“Okay. I… I want that, too. I think.” Suddenly, his hands became super interesting, and the silence stretched out, and all he could think about was the dream and how soft Kurt’s voice had been, and his hands, and how easy it had been to tell Kurt that he loved him. 

“Are you sure? We can go slow if you wan—“

“I dreamed about it,” he blurted out suddenly. The air surged with tension, and when he looked up, Kurt’s face looked pained. He watched the Dom swallow, and breath in deep. 

“I’m sorry, if that’s wrong. Against the rules. It wasn’t in the contract, and I didn’t know what to do, so I just… took care of it,” he confessed in a rush. His lungs suddenly felt fresher, freer, as if a weight had been taken off his chest and suddenly he could breathe again. He hadn’t even realized he had been obsessing over it.

A strangled noise left Kurt’s throat, and his pupils were dark and wide. 

“You… took care of it?”

“I’ve never… woken up hard… before,” he said quietly. “And I woke up… from the dream and I could feel you against my leg and, and I then _I_ was hard. I didn’t know what to do. I thought I couldn’t, you know, without like those ointments that people use sometimes. It’s just—it’s never happened before. To me.”

“Sebastian,” Kurt breathed out. Those monsters had no clue what they’d done to him. 

“But I remembered how some clients liked watching me… sometimes. So I took care of it. It felt good. Really good. I’ve never felt that before, Kurt.” Despite how difficult it was to get the words out, as each one crossed his lips, he felt lighter and lighter. He laughed a little, not really sure what this new feeling in him was, but he liked it.  
When Kurt spoke, his voice was low and ragged, and sent shivers down Sebastian’s spine. 

“I can make you feel like that. Sebastian, I want,” _need_ , “to make you feel like that.”

Sebastian swallowed. His throat was suddenly bone dry. Oh. 

~~~

The anticipation after that was palpable. Sebastian wasn’t quite sure what was going to go down, or if he really would enjoy it like Kurt said, but the thought of Kurt with someone else… He would suffer through anything because he just couldn’t deal with that. 

They walked out of the office, saying goodbye to Tina, and passing Quinn in the hallway. Kurt invited her to the apartment over the weekend, somewhere in his brain conscious that a friend was what Sebastian needed, but right now he needed them _home_ in his bed, with Sebastian underneath him, and his hands all over his body and… Stop. Back track. Do not Jump your sub in the hallway of your work place. Do not do it.

They got to the car and the silence was overwhelming and Sebastian just had to check, just make sure that Kurt was okay with this, that Kurt wanted this. He reached out and grabbed Kurt’s elbow—

And his back was slammed against the car door and Kurt’s lips were on his, and the air whooshed out of his chest and his heart was beating so fast he couldn’t catch his breath. 

But Kurt’s lips were soft and slow, gently soothing his racing heart. Easy nips and licks had Sebastian gasping at each new sensation. His hands came up to grip Kurt’s elbows, clinging to his Dom like a lifeline, overwhelmed by how good this felt. Kurt tasted sweet like strawberries, like a field in the summertime. Sebastian didn’t know how he knew that, he’d lived in cities his entire life, but he just _knew_. Kissing was amazing, it was fabulous, why the hell hadn’t he done this before? He should’ve been kissing Kurt for the last two weeks, for the last _decade_. Every single fiber of his being was swamped with the urge to drop to his knees, to give Kurt his _everything_ , to please him and be so good he never looked at another sub in his life.

“Sebastian, Sebastian, God.” His name was a mantra on Kurt’s tongue, and it felt like the core of him was lit up a brilliant gold, just by the way the Dom spoke his name. Reverent, filled with praise. 

When Kurt pulled away, Sebastian almost whimpered, clinging to the Dom as he gasped, trying to catch his breath. Their foreheads met simultaneously, fingers blindly searching out fingers, linking together.  
“Let’s go home,” Sebastian suggested breathily. 

“Yeah. Yeah, let’s go,” Kurt answered readily. They looked at each other, smiling shy, goofy smiles over the roof of the car as they got in.

Call him crazy, but suddenly Sebastian wasn’t as worried.

~~~

As Kurt opened the door to their apartment, he pulled Sebastian in against his body, the unspoken demand, and unspoken acquiescence delighting them both. Sebastian’s wariness had melted the instant Kurt touched him, and despite not enjoying it, he knew he was good at sex. 

He smiled into the kiss, unable to help himself, and brought his hands to rest firmly on Kurt’s hips. He wanted to explore and taste and _kiss_ everywhere. They weren’t even doing anything, not really. He knew this would inevitably end with things shoved down his throat, or other orifices, and maybe that part wouldn’t be as nice, but this? This was absolutely—

“Sort of awkward…”

Kurt jumped away from him, and Sebastian had to fight the urge to pull him back. He had just jumped on the sex train, really, why were they stopping now?

“Oh my god, Blaine! You’re here! Already! Oh my god!” 

“Hey, Kurt, I wanted to come as fast as I could. I didn’t mean to, uh, interrupt anything, though,” The Blaine guy stated, looking anxiously between them. Sebastian would say the blush looked nice on his cheeks if he didn’t like the blush on Kurt’s cheek ten million times more, even though it was rapidly disappearing, thanks to… was he seriously wearing a bow-tie?

“I just can’t believe you’re here!” Things started to reach ridiculously high pitches and Sebastian just stood by the door as Kurt ran over and embraced the rather short and overly smiley guy standing in their, in _Kurt’s_ , living room. The man was tiny. Like, really tiny, but he was handsome, if one went for twelve-year-olds. He voice was, admittedly, like velvet, and his hair looked, well, tug-able. 

Sebastian hated him already. 

“Oh my gosh, I’m so stupid. Blaine, this is my—“

“Sebastian. Nice to meet you, Blaine.” Only it wasn’t. 

~~~

 

“Ethan… Ethan’s out of the picture now. We, uh, we had lunch with my parents. So, obviously, that was the end of that.” Kurt clucked sympathetically and reached out to pat Blaine’s hand. Disgusting. This wasn’t Oprah (He had been watching a surprising amount of daytime television, and Oprah, man. Just Oprah). He could tell a story about his parents that would really get the tears flowing, but that would be rude. It was Blaine’s time to shine. Apparently. 

“I still can’t believe your dad is hanging on to that. A sub is a sub. You can’t change who you are.” Kurt’s voice was soothing and, oh, look at that, now he was rubbing Blaine’s back. Delightful. Sebastian could physically watch the tension seep out of Blaine’s shoulders, biting back a glare. Kurt wasn’t Blaine’s Dom. 

“I’m sorry Ethan wouldn’t stick it through, Blaine. You have to admit, though, those lunches get pretty…”

“Intense. Yeah, I know. Remember that time you were convinced we could switch roles for the day to convince them? That ended interestingly.” Both of their cheeks reddened. Oh, for the love of God. Apparently, Kurt wasn’t Blaine’s Dom _anymore_.

“Did you two used to date?” Sebastian asked, smirk sliding into its old comfortable spot as he gestured between the two of them. Kurt’s smiled wobbled a bit when their gazes met, but Sebastian ignored it, looking at Blaine, instead, who, of course jumped on the opportunity like a sugar-high puppy.

“We dated all through out high school, actually. Kurt was my first.” Okay, oversharing. “Boyfriend. He was my first boyfriend,” Blaine quickly reiterated. Smooth. 

“Fascinating,” he drawled, leaning back in his chair, eyes narrowing at the fun-sized brunette. He had had a boner. An actual non-ointment-induced, willing-to-be-touched boner. And there was kissing. Why the hell was midget-boy here?

“Not to be rude, but are you from town? Are you just stopping by?” And on your way out any time soon?

“Sebastian,” Kurt scolded. The slithery, greasy feeling slinking down his spine would’ve had him on his knees, begging forgiveness, had he, you know, ever done that before in his life. But since that wasn’t really his style, he just shrugged it off. Kissing, Kurt. There had been kissing. 

“Oh, ha, no, actually. My dad, he’s Senator Anderson, from Ohio. He called me yesterday and I came to tell Kurt.” Yes, of course, because a phone call wouldn’t do the exact same thing, with more sex involved for everyone. Well, besides Blaine. “I’m a little nervous, Kurt it didn’t sound good.”

Kurt shifted uneasily and looked at Sebastian, chewing his lip. “The Senator… He was there, Sebastian. At the Gala. Why didn’t you tell me what happened? That’s serious, Seb. I would’ve tried fixing the whole situation sooner.”

Yes. Fixing the situation _with sex_.

“It wasn’t a big deal, Kurt. Just a regular night out with a bunch of Right-wing dickwads. Oh, no offense Blaine.”

“No, my dad is totally a dickwad.” Well, if he insisted. “Anyways, Kurt, he called me up out of the blue asking me if I’d talked to you lately, or if I knew anything about the Center or the people who worked there. He tried to be casual about like he was asking after old friends, but it made me nervous. I called Cooper and he said he hadn’t heard from Dad in a year and a half. It just didn’t feel right. So I tried asking my mom, and she said he’s been going on about the new Contract Laws, and that the media is sniffing around about the Gala. Apparently something went down, Sebastian, I’d guess that was you, and if the media finds out, then shit will hit the fan.”

That’s great, but _the kissing_.

“That’s actually perfect ,Blaine. Oh my god, I love you. We can work with that. We can go to the media with Sebastian’s statement! The human rights’ people will go nuts with it! They’ll have to pass the laws!”

Back up. “I’m not talking to anyone about anything. I just got out of there, Kurt. What do you think will happen to me if I go public?” Kurt’s face fell slowly. Deep down, he felt bad. Deep, deep down. “I’ll end up in a ditch. I’m a prostitute, Kurt. Plain and simple. Who’s going to believe me?” Blaine coughed and looked down at his hands. Frustration welled up in him and he stood up, done with the small talk. He had thought that part of his life was over. 

“I’m going to bed. See you in the morning,” he muttered and headed toward his bedroom. His walked in and cursed when he saw the suitcases on the bed. First his Dom, now his room? Magnificent. Blaine Fucking Anderson, ladies and gentlemen. Goddamn one-man show. He crawled into Kurt’s bed, hoping that maybe he’d at least be able to kiss Kurt some more, if not do other things. But the alarm clock on Kurt’s nightstand ticked and ticked and ticked, and still the two men stayed in the living room, whispering about politics and the old days and Glee club, whatever the hell that meant. Every jolt of laughter from the other room sucked away the confidence he had been building since the day started, until he had none left. He fell asleep to their murmurs, pretending he didn’t feel as hollow as he did.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Maybe you’ve been cautious enough. Maybe it’s time for _you_ to trust _him_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight Blaine-bashing in this, but that's because Sebastian is a jealous fiend. It's not even really that bad, since it's literally impossible for me to come up with sebastian-quality insults for Blaine, because, hello, Darren Criss. 
> 
> Anywho, Sorry for the delay, I had truckloads of family staying with me for christmas, and my birthday was yesterday, so mass celebration ensued for like a week straight. This chapter might seem to jump around (they always do) because I wrote it completely backwards. But it wasn't too jarring when I went back and read it through. 
> 
> Anywho, I'm back on track, as much as I'm ever on track, so there shouldn't be too many delays like this again. Of course, I also have a tumblr now! So you can actually poke and prod me for real now to get moving when I fall behind. Woohoo innovation! Lizdarcy there, and everywhere else as well. Enjoy!

The next morning when Kurt woke up, Sebastian’s side of the bed was cold. The twinge of disappointed speared through him, even though he could hear the tinkering in the kitchen, and knew Sebastian was probably just making breakfast. The thought made him smile sadly, as he stretched and rolled over, staring at the ceiling, Sebastian’s pillow still redolent with his scent. He knew he should be upset that Sebastian wasn’t willing to work with them to stop the Senator, but he shouldn’t have sprung it on him so soon, without any warning. It wasn’t fair. Things between them were so tenuous right now, and his sub had to be the focus.

It wasn’t even about the kiss or sex, even though, well, it was a little. Of course, the taste he had gotten hadn’t even come close to whetting his appetite, but Blaine was there. The timing was all wrong, and he wanted, but Sebastian needed, and that didn’t add up to the same thing. He just had to take confidence in the fact that Sebastian was comfortable with intimacy. That was good enough progress for now. There was no need to rush it.

Frowning, he sat on the edge of the bed and scrubbed his face with his hands. He wanted nothing more than to pick up where they had left off. 

~~~

Sebastian sat at the table, scrolling through recipe websites and Youtube cooking tutorials. He wasn’t quite sure what it was about cooking that had him so hooked, but he was. Feeding Kurt dinner that first time… it just felt right. And sure maybe he was pissed off at him this morning, but that didn’t mean he didn’t get a kick out of Kurt’s groan of pleasure when he took his first bite of French toast. It was something he could do to please Kurt, to make him see that Sebastian was useful, worth keeping around. 

Better than that stupid puppy dog from the Shire (there had been a Lord of the Rings marathon on TV last week. Yeah, J. R. R. Tolkien was a genius. And Legolas was hot. Sue him).

When he had woken up, Kurt was pressed up behind him, wrapped around him like a vine, and it had been absolutely wonderful and Sebastian had had to get out of there. He couldn’t stay and let himself get comfortable when there was no telling how long Kurt would actually want him around. All he could think about was Kurt lying beside Blaine like this, touching him the way he had touched Sebastian yesterday, before the intrusion. It made his stomach twist and his fists clench. If Kurt wanted a good sub, Sebastian would be that for him. Swallow his pride and get on his knees. 

He wouldn’t admit it to himself, but as each day passed, it seemed like less and less of a hardship. 

Kurt was at work now, and Sebastian felt dread gather as he heard footsteps approach the kitchen. No. This was his space. He wasn’t ready to face Blaine yet. The sub had him seeing red. Even though he was perfectly polite. Dickishly polite. The dick.

“Morning Sebastian!”

Oh god, he was _chipper_.

“So Kurt and I were talking last night, we had a lot to catch up on. You know how it is,” actually, he didn’t. “Anyways, Kurt wanted me to take you shopping. He says you met Quinn yesterday; she’s really great, isn’t she? One of the best women to walk this planet. But yeah, she’s going to teach you some culinary stuff, Kurt said?” Did every sentence need a question mark? Really? “So yeah, he said to show you how to get to the grocery store and stuff so you can get there when he’s not home. I lived in this area when I went to college, so I’m pretty familiar with it. He also wanted us to stop at his phone place to get you a phone and all that stuff. We can…“

The kid honestly never shut up. Sebastian tried to stay frustrated with him, but he was oblivious anyways. Better to block him out and focus on something useful, like finding recipes he wanted to try so he could buy all the stuff he’d need. Because Kurt wanted him to cook, even when he wasn’t here. 

What that meant, he hadn’t a clue. But Kurt didn’t want Blaine to cook for him. His French toast made Kurt _groan_.

“Wow, this French toast is fantastic!” Sebastian smirked. 

“Yeah, I know.”

~~~

They got the phone first, a nifty iPhone with a touch screen that he had no clue how to work. Blaine programmed Kurt’s number in for him, which he, of course, had memorized, and downloaded “all the best apps” for him, even though Sebastian had no clue why he’d want to play with homicidal pig-killing robins. Seemed a bit deranged to him but Blaine swore by it. They were there for about two hours, in which Blaine took all of three breaths. He even started singing at one point, although Sebastian’s glare was more than enough to cut him off. 

The woman who helped them had cuff around her wrist, with a name etched in, although he couldn’t see what it was. She kept stroking the leather idly, not even aware that each pass of her fingers brought had her shoulders relaxing and her smile growing. The smile put an itch in Sebastian’s collarbone, and it didn’t go away when he scratched at it.

The walk to the grocery store was short, as Blaine had promised. Thank God, because if he had to hear one more “Kurt loves this” or “Kurt and I used to” he was seriously going to flip his shit. He handed over the list he had made to Blaine hoping that the distraction would maybe make him _shut up._ To no avail.

“This beef bourguignon recipe looks to die for. You mind if I borrow it?”

“Sure”

“Great! Kurt used to make this awesome dish with…”

Sebastian’s jaw ticked.

~~~

“Well, that was easy! We just have to get the beef cuts you wanted, now. Just around the corner from here is the deli Kurt and I always used to go to. It’s got top-notch stuff, and it’s nearby. The supermarket will skimp on weight a little, but that place will treat you right. Kurt loves their king crab. We went once to this restaurant uptown, it had this—“

“I get it, Blaine,” Sebastian finally spit out as they crossed the street. Pedestrians ranging from woman in mile-high stilettos, to children backpack-clad to old men in suits crossed back and forth in the midday rush. One clipped Sebastian’s shoulder. 

“Oh, pardon me young man.” Sebastian huffed and hefted the bag of groceries more firmly in his arms.

“No harm, no…foul.” His voice drifted off as he got a look at the old man’s face.

_He couldn’t breathe. Hands held him around the throat as the Dom pounded and slammed and ravaged. His tears only seemed to spur the man on harder._

_”Come on, slut. Take it like a good sub. You love it, don’t you? Fucking love how my big fat cock feels tearing you apart.”_

“Sebastian?” 

He looked over at Blaine and blinked, anger welling up inside of him as the man just nodded and went on his way. Why should he remember a john from so long ago. A _child_. He clenched his teeth, biting back his fury.

“Sebastian, are you all right?” He whirled around and faced Blaine, eager to take his anger out somewhere, anywhere. 

Blaine didn’t have a fucking clue what life could be like. His dad was a fucking Senator. He grew up private school perfect with winters in Aspen and Christmas around the tree and breakfast served up, compliments of the chef. He had no clue what it meant to be used like a fucking toy, to mean nothing, to be worthless. To be thrown around and beaten down, and, and—

Wasn’t it his turn? Couldn’t he just have the only good thing that had happened to him in a fucking decade?

“Back off, Blaine. You know, I get he was yours. I get that you had him first. But guess what? Whatever happened back when you two were chummy in high school? You lost him.”

“Sebastian! What are you talking about? I don’t… It’s not like that at all!”

“You lost him, and he’s got me, now. He doesn’t need you anymore!” He spat. So what if he was a third rate citizen? So he had spent half his life on his back? He did what he was forced to, what he had to in order to survive. He had only been a child., for fuck’s sake! Too many people had taken and taken and _taken_ from him. He wouldn’t lose this too. He wasn’t a goddamn victim, he was a man.

“If he doesn’t want me anymore, let him choose that. You don’t get to come back here because Ethan decided he’d rather just go to the SPCA than deal with your stupid wannabe-kanine inclinations. You don't get to come back here because Daddy doesn’t want you at home anymore. He doesn't belong to you.” he hissed. He turned to walk away, not even sure which direction was home anymore. 

“Sebastian!” A hand grabbed his shoulder, and he swung around to shove the other sub off. 

“He’s mine. He’s _mine!_ ” The faces that passed by began to blur, and the hand pointing the warning at Blaine began to shake. The stunned and angry look in Blaine’s eyes softened, and Sebastian hated himself for letting the man pull him in and wrap his arms around him. 

Right there on the street corner, he sobbed in a stranger’s embrace, heedless of the people around them. Right there on the street corner, Sebastian finally broke.

~~~

“Kurt, he needs you. I know you think the slower the better, but I swear, if you had seen him…” They sat in the kitchen, sipping mugs of coffee, heads close together as they discussed the situation, the things Sebastian had said, how he had acted. Kurt fingernails were ragged as he worried at them restlessly, his knee jogging with nerves. Sebastian had been sleeping off his exhaustion in his room when he got home, when Blaine regaled the afternoon’s events for him. 

“He’s so different, Blaine. From any sub I’ve ever worked with. Every time I think we have a breakthrough, every time I’ve thought that there was progress, or that he trusted me… He pulls away. I don’t know what I’m doing wrong.” Kurt looked down at his hands, remembering the way they felt gripping Sebastian’s hips tight, pulling him close, taking what Sebastian had finally wanted to give.

“Maybe you need to stop treating him like a patient, Kurt. I know that’s how this started, but I don’t think that’s what it’s become. You didn’t treat him like a patient yesterday,” he reminded the Dom gently. 

He could see so clearly what they both needed, and he felt awful for interrupting the way he had. But maybe it was for the best. Sebastian had needed to let out everything he had been holding in today, and Kurt needed to realize just how much Sebastian needed him. “Have you actually Dommed him? I know you said you need to be cautious, and go slow, but Kurt… No matter how damaged or scarred, a sub needs to be Dommed. You remember that month or so before our first time?” Kurt smiled fondly at the memory. 

“That month was one of the worst months of my life.” Blaine said it lightly, but that did nothing to dampen Kurt’s shock. “We’d been dating for so long, Kurt, and you never made a move. I started to think it was something I was doing wrong, like the lack of approach on your part was a punishment for not pleasing you. You know now that that kind of doubt can be crippling for a sub. Obviously, that we got past that...” Oh, how he had missed Blaine’s blush. The sub smiled at him fondly and continued. “It seems pretty clear to me that Sebastian is comfortable with intimacy. He didn’t look damaged to me when you were kissing him, Kurt. He looked like he wanted to kill me for interrupting, honestly.”

Kurt bit his lips, going back to those moments, how eager Sebastian had been. For him. How much his sub had yearned for his touch.

“Maybe you’ve been cautious enough. Maybe it’s time for _you_ to trust _him_."

~~~

Kurt paused at the entrance of his room, absurdly pleased that Sebastian was sleeping on Kurt’s side of the bed. He belonged there. Blaine was right. Sebastian wasn’t just another patient from the Center that needed extra time and guidance. Sebastian was _his_. His feet padded silently against the soft carpet towards the bed, eyes locked on Sebastian’s sleeping form. Everyone always said that people gained a sort of innocence in sleep, as if by closing their eyes, they dropped every mask and pretense that they wore in the daylight. Not Sebastian. His forehead was creased, his jaw clenched, his knuckles white. A wave of _something_ washed over him. What was he shielding himself from? Why did he hide, even in his sleep? He was safe now, didn’t he understand that? Kurt let his fingers brush over Sebastian’s forehead, wishing he could ease the wrinkles there with a brush of his hand. He was failing as Sebastian’s Dom.

Before he even made it a conscious thought, Kurt was crawling under the covers and wrapping his arms around Sebastian’s torso loosely. He pressed his lips softly to the taut cords that connected silken neck to sinewy shoulder. Sebastian murmured, and Kurt’s lips curved. The tautness began to bleed out of the sub’s muscles, the frown etched into his face smoothing. 

Kurt let his lips travel over Sebastian’s jaw, up to his earlobe nibbling gently as he went along. Sebastian was warm against his front, the hard planes of his back pressing decadently in all the right places. 

“Sebastian.”

The sub’s name whispered against his skin, lifting him out of angry dreams into languid touches. 

“Kurt…?” 

“I’m here.”

The blankets were warm with his body heat, Kurt’s chilly feet drawing a grumble from Sebastian. The stiffness in his shoulders eased slowly beneath gentle, yet determined lips. All the anger and fear and shame from earlier melted away kiss by kiss, leaving a hesitant desire in its place. This was right, it had to be. Kurt behind him, over him, _with_ him. He was made for this. Those men never understood just how right they were. It was so much more than what those men had taken from him. It was just touches, just kisses but God, his body ached for Kurt’s weight, for his words. The ephemeral glide of his lips wasn’t enough. He needed more but didn’t have the words to ask. He tilted his head, instead, letting Kurt understand him through lips on lips and tongue against teeth. 

Everything Dominant rose up through Kurt; just swooped in and took over. The quiet embraces weren’t enough. Now, his mind demanded. He pressed the sub’s shoulder down and crawled over him, searching caresses and strokes discovery spot after enticing spot as he went. When he looked down at Sebastian, the hesitation was gone. Only desire was clear in his eyes. 

Sebastian was here, beneath him, fluid and molten, just where he needed him. But still, he had to hear it. The orders came out unbidden and desperate. “Tell me it’s okay. Tell me this isn’t like the other times. Tell me we’re different than they were.”

Sebastian’s pupils went wide and lust-blown. Yes, yes, _yes_. The words were thick in his throat, though, and he could do nothing but nod frantically, and pull Kurt back down. 

Hot and heavy and fast, Kurt raced over his body, exploring with nips and bites and licks. His hands slid up Sebastian’s sides as he sucked marks into his neck, guiding them up, up, until his arms were above his head, held down by Kurt’s hands around his wrists. The sub keened, arching up into the Dom’s body above him, both bodies heaving. 

Their gazes locked, and time waited with baited breath. Sebastian saw nothing in Kurt’s eyes that reminded him of the man in the street, the man like so many others who had taken without giving back. Without caring what he wanted. Kurt was nothing like them. What he saw had his lips curving and his heart clenching. 

“Take me.”

Kurt hands tightened in surprise, and he nodded. Clothes came off with reverent languor. Warmth filled Sebastian, welling from the pit of his stomach and filling him. But the itch was still in his chest, just barely holding him back from something… more.

When Kurt reached inside him, fingers warm and slick, Sebastian gasped and propped himself up on his elbows to watch curiously. 

“What are—oh! What are you doing?” he gasped out. Why wasn’t he just fucking him? The surge of fury that raged through Kurt was palpable, even to Sebastian, but Kurt managed to rein it in before losing control. 

“I’m stretching you. This way when I take you, it won’t hurt. Not as much. I won’t make you hurt, Sebastian.” The Dom’s voice broke over the words. He nodded as Kurt’s fingers wreaking delightful havoc on him. It had never been like this before. Bolts of heat pierced through him with each stroke, alluding to more. He ached for it, whatever it was that hung elusively at the edges of his consciousness, but that itch in his chest kept tugging it away. Kurt pulled his fingers away, grinning at the whine that escaped him. 

He arranged them in the position he wanted, one knee hooked over his elbow, the other wrapped around his waist, and lined himself up.

Sebastian’s chest heaved, not with panic, but need as the moment drew itself out. He waited and waited, until his eyes finally flew to Kurt’s. 

“Please!” He couldn’t though. Kurt couldn’t because he could see Sebastian still tamping down on the urge to submit. He could feel it in him and he couldn’t take him. Not like this.

“Let go, Seb. Submit,” Kurt ordered firmly. Their eyes held again, until Sebastian finally squeezed his shut. This was Kurt, not a client, not a handler, not a stranger. He wasn’t a whore. He wasn’t Kurt’s whore. He was his sub. He belonged to Kurt. And Kurt belonged to him.

It was waves cresting against the shore, dams breaking, stars bursting. All those corny clichés, but so much more. Every muscle went pliant, the itch disappeared in the tide, along with the buzzing in his head he’d never realized was there. Everything but Kurt, his master, his _Dom_ , dissolved. Every inch where skin touched skin was a drug, each press of fingers a hit, but never enough to sooth his craving. Kurt finally pressed in, and it didn’t tear through him, it wasn’t savage or too hard or too fast. His heels pressed into Kurt’s back, trying to pull him closer, begging him to fill him with more. 

His hips stuttered, and Kurt pressed a hand to his abdomen, holding him down. The faint pressure dragged a groan straight from Sebastian’s gut. It was music to Kurt’s ears. Every ounce of restraint went unheeded, his Dominance in full rein. But instead of ravaging his sub at the first opportunity, every instinct guided him towards veneration. Finally, _finally_ he got to take what he wanted, how he wanted, and he wanted to soak in Sebastian. Lavish in him. With each slow thrust, the sub clenched down around him, milking him for every ounce of pleasure he could garner. If the Dom thought it was contrived, an effort to please Kurt the way he had pleased the ones before him, he wouldn’t have been able to take it. But Sebastian was way past any ability to control himself. That was Kurt’s responsibility now. He had given himself completely to his Dom, in every way. 

He pulled Sebastian’s leg over his shoulder, and leaned forward, stretching him in a completely different way. Both of their eyes’ widened at the new feel, and Kurt began to press forward with a new intensity. Sebastian’s lips fell open in a silent cry, and Kurt just had to take them. 

It was building and building, and they were both so entrenched in their senses. Finally they could both take, and give what they had suppressed for so long. No hesitation, no doubt, no restraint. 

Kurt could feel himself on the brink and pulled out of the kiss, cupping Sebastian’s cheek. He would watch as his Dom made him come. 

Three more strokes, one, two—

“Come for me. Now, Sebastian!”

It rent through them as one; mouths open in silent cries, fingers scoring claims into velvet skin. 

Kurt finally collapsed, deadweight on top of Sebastian, their chests heaving in unison. They were sweaty and sticky but Kurt liked it. Their come mixed together, a privilege no one else would ever have again. Without thinking, he sought out Sebastian’s hand, linking their fingers together with a satisfied huff. 

After awhile, he made to roll off, but Sebastian held him in place. 

“I like feeling you. Your weight. It’s… safe. It’s mine.”

And just like that, Kurt knew. 

He was in love with Sebastian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for smut! Finally!
> 
> Comments and criticisms appreciated as always. You can find me on tumblr, I'm Lizdarcy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Here, on his knees below Kurt, simply watching him sleep, was where he belonged._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I'm sorry for the wait. This chapter was really difficult, not sure why. There's definitely more of a BDSM feel starting in this chapter, so head's up if that's not your thing, although ***SPOILER*** it doesn't occur in this chapter. Perhaps the next one.
> 
> Enjoy!

Sebastian awoke to pre-dawn light, bathing the room in tones of silver. This time had always used to make him wistful. He’d lie in bed, staring out the windows of whatever hotel or car or apartment he was in, barely breathing so as not to smell the stale scent of sex and sweat and ugliness. The Dom of the night would be draped across him, usually in the same position as when they passed out after they came, their heavy weight pressing on his ribcage, trapping him underneath. 

He’d look out the window and pretend he was somewhere else, and the body weighing down on him hadn’t been pounding into him mercilessly while he uttered half-hearted moans every couple minutes. No, instead it was a body cradling him gently, holding him close even in sleep. Not for sex, not to Dominate. Just to hold. Just because. 

Right now, Sebastian held his breath and stared out the window, his head cradled on Kurt’s chest, as the Dom held him close, even in his sleep. 

It was everything he’d never let himself dream for in the unforgiving light of day, or the nightmarish black of night. But here, in the silvery almost-light, the world wasn’t black and white, it was bathed in gray and Sebastian was allowed to dream that he’d keep this forever. That Kurt would keep _him_ forever.

Without allowing himself to question the urge, the sub slipped out of bed, and down to the floor. The carpet was soft against his knees as he kneeled next to the bedside, holding Kurt’s hand gently. Everything inside him slid neatly together, each broken and shattered piece. Cracked edges found their match and became whole once more. Every doubt that he wasn’t made to be a sub, every promise he had made that he’d never submit, none of it mattered anymore. Because here, on his knees below Kurt, simply watching him sleep, was where he belonged.

He rested his cheek on the mattress, and closed his eyes, the gentle puffs of Kurt’s exhalations warming his face. This was where he belonged.

~~~

When Kurt woke up, there wasn’t a second of disorientation or confusion. He didn’t need a minute to remember yesterday, the arguments. To remember the fact that Blaine had left the apartment after giving Kurt a clap on the back and wishing him and Sebastian happiness, and informing him he’d be available by phone or email. He didn’t need Sebastian wrapped in his arms to remember the way he looked as he came, or the way he had held him, not letting him pull away, calling him _his_.

No, he woke up with that knowledge firmly in his mind, like the bow that tied every moment of his life together into a neat package and shipped it on it’s way with a firm ‘this is why you’re meant to be.’

He opened his eyes and saw Sebastian dozing, his chin resting on his arms as he kneeled beside the bed. Their fingers were loosely knotted together in the rumpled sheets. 

He fell in love all over again.

The sub was so utterly beautiful, with a single splash of gold across his cheek from the window and the faint echoes of a smile Kurt could just tell he fell asleep wearing. A smile _he_ had put there. They were only centimeters away from each other and all Kurt had to do was tilt his head and sigh and—

Sebastian's lips were soft, just a little chapped from the night before but they fit so well slanted against his own. Sebastian sighed softly into the kiss, and Kurt could feel him waking up, little by little. The slight tightening of his fingers in Kurt’s, the way he began nuzzle into Kurt’s nose, the flutter of his eyelashes when he started to open his eyes.

He cupped Sebastian’s cheek and pulled away, pressing their foreheads together, slow, sleepy smiles lighting their faces. Kurt eased away, pulling himself up to sit on his haunches. They watched each other for a few seconds, before Kurt squeezed Sebastian’s hand and extended his other across the sheets.

“C’mere.”

Sebastian crawled back into the bed, unable to ignore the urge to wrap himself around his Dom. They laid there, all tangled up in each other, just listening to the each other’s breathing and the sounds of a city waking up.   
“There’s something I want to talk about with you, Seb,” Kurt eventually murmured, his fingers running through Sebastian’s hair absentmindedly. The sub just hummed, willing Kurt to go on. 

He wasn’t sure how to phrase what he wanted to say. Last night had been... beyond words. Absolutely perfect. But there were still so many things missing in their relationship. The contract they had made had so many gaps it was laughable. There were things Kurt wanted to do, things he knew would make Sebastian feel good, things Sebastian _needed_ him to do, but he had no clue how far he could take it without hurting Sebastian. 

“You submitted to me last night,” he said instead, the words mumbled against Sebastian’s hair. He could hear the smugness clear as day in his sub’s voice.

“You Dominated me last night.”

Just remembering sent pleasant chills down Kurt’s spine. 

“Waking up to see you on your knees like that? God, Seb, you were so beautiful.” He heard the sharp inhale and sat up, rolling Sebastian underneath him so he could kiss down the sharp line of his jaw. “You are so beautiful.” 

Sebastian pulled Kurt’s wandering lips back up to his own forcefully. Not very submissively, Kurt noted wryly. The kiss was all teeth and want and force, Sebastian only conceding the upperhand when Kurt took it. Maybe that’s what he’d been angling for from the start. 

“Do it again,” Sebastian demanded. 

Fuck, definitely what he’d been angling for. God, that shouldn’t be so hot. 

Kurt looked down at Sebastian, hair disheveled and lips rosy pink. Everything he’d ever wanted, he thought. And now he was waxing poetic about having sex. God, it had really been too long. 

Sebastian wrapped his arms around Kurt’s neck and pulled him in close. But instead of going in for another kiss, he brought his lips to Kurt’s ear; just close enough to let his tongue flick across the lobe as he whispered, “Please, Master?”

Fuck.

~~~

Sebastian had no clue sex could be this much… fun. That first night had been astounding, illuminating, beyond compare. He’d spent hours trying to think of words for it. Watching the way Kurt’s eye dilated whenever Sebastian begged, or how soft Kurt’s lips were against his thigh, or how Kurt never came until Sebastian had come first… it was incredible. No one had ever paid his body such astute attention before. He wanted to explore Kurt the same way. He just wasn’t quite sure how to ask. 

He kept having urges, urges he couldn’t explain. Urges to hold his wrists over his head when Kurt was inside him, urges to fall to his knee and lay his head in Kurt’s lap at dinner, urges to ask Kurt permission before he did anything, and it scared him. 

He hadn’t depended on anyone. Not in a long time.

He didn’t need permission to do anything. That was ridiculous, not to mention archaic. This wasn’t some kid’s story about a princess getting locked in a tower for disobeying her Dom. It was the twenty-first century. He let it go for a week, sure that whatever it was would go away. He was definitely having regular sub sessions now. _Very_ regular. It just didn’t seem enough. 

He wasn’t even sure what he wanted. He just wanted… more.

Kurt had left for work a few hours ago, and Quinn was supposed to be coming over soon. She mostly worked mornings at the Center, seeing as there weren’t enough patients to sustain a full day of cooking lessons. They had decided she’d come spend a few afternoons a week teaching Sebastian. He’d asked for them to be at the apartment. It wasn’t that the Center wasn’t great or anything, but seeing the look in some of the subs eyes… It was too familiar. That dead look inside, nothing in there anymore. He’d seen it too often in his own reflection, and he wasn’t sure he could handle that. Knowing the kind of things that put it there. So for now, he’d have his lessons at home. 

She had come over three times last week, and those afternoons had been so _easy_. Despite how comfortable Sebastian was beginning to feel around Kurt, there was always that knowledge in the back of his mind that Kurt was a Dom. It didn’t have the same connotations it once had, but still, Kurt was different than him. Kurt thought differently than him, acted differently. With Quinn, there was none of that tension. Sebastian was pretty sure she knew why he wanted to learn to cook so badly, but she didn’t judge him or ridicule him, she just smiled a little and told him to cut smaller chunks of chicken. 

He heard a knock on the door and smiled. He was greeted by bags of groceries and a blond ponytail. 

“Here, let me grab one of these,” he said hefting a bag into his arms and finally able to spot Quinn behind the mountains of brown paper. 

“Thanks, I wasn’t sure how I would manage the door with these. I know you said you bought some stuff, but I remembered a recipe my mom used to make and just started craving it, so I thought we could whip that up, too.”   
Sebastian nodded, already getting into the swing of their lessons. Groceries were either put away or organized to be in easy reach once the cooking started. Pans were warmed, oven pre-heated, dishes assembled. 

An hour had comfortably passed with friendly chat and the busy preparations for a meal sounding through the kitchen. Sebastian had spent the entire time wondering if he could ask her, then convincing himself not to, then wondering again. Sebastian Smythe never got nervous. Gah. 

“Quinn, could I ask you something? Something personal?” The blond laughed and rolled her eyes.

“It’s about time, Smythe. You’ve been chewing this over since I walked in. I told you I didn’t mind answering your questions,” she said, pouring a splash of red wine into the meat that was simmering on the stove. 

“You and Puck… You’ve been together a while, right?” He tried to hide his nervousness as he cut up potatoes, but he probably didn’t manage it well. He had no clue how someone as proper and well, dainty and Quinn had ended up with a man named ‘Puck,’ but whatever. He wasn’t exactly one to brag. His history was a million times spottier than hers, he was sure. 

“Ten years in January,” she said, smiling to herself. 

“Does it… Does it ever feel like not enough?” He asked, biting his lip. She glanced up from the pot with a shrewd look in her eye. 

“Is this about Kurt?” Damnit. 

He just shrugged a shoulder, determined not to show how important this was. 

“He Dommed me. For the first time, last week. And it was great. You’d never guess it but Princess is an animal in the sack. Who knew, right?” For some reason, his voice lacked the bite it usually held. Quinn just gave him a look, not buying it for a second. He looked at her, desperately reaching for some way to explain himself without sounding like a lovesick sap. He couldn’t think of anything.

“Okay fine. He’s amazing, Quinn. Every time he touches me, I keep thinking this time, he’ll just take, this time he’ll forget to be careful and just _use_ me. And at first, that was scary. I couldn’t believe that a Dom could be so gentle, or that he could make me feel the way he does. I’ve been used before and it, it wasn’t pleasant. But now… I sort of want to be used. I want him to be rough and tell me what he wants me to do, and let him manhandle me, and I’ve been getting these crazy dreams about him doing the sort of things that Doms used to do to me, and back then it was awful. It was disgusting, but now I want it, and that sort of makes me sick. What if they broke me, made me a monster like them? How could anyone want the things that they did to me? I can’t—I can’t—“

Suddenly arms were around him, and a hand was rubbing his back.

“Just breathe, Sebastian. Shhh… Just breathe through it,” Quinn crooned softly.  
His breath came in ragged gasps, his lungs fighting to pull in oxygen. Eventually, he calmed down enough to realize Quinn had sat him at the kitchen table and put a glass of water in front of him. She waited until he had sipped before speaking.

“Sebastian, you’re not broken. You’re not a monster. What you want is perfectly normal. It was disgusting with those other Doms because they took it without asking you. They took it without giving you anything in return.” She took one of his shaking hands in her own, and squeezed it gently. “Your Dom should know what you need. That’s their job. You need to give up these hang ups you have, and just let Kurt take control. I know maybe it sounds bad when you’re picturing those other men, but a Dom who cares about you? It’s the most rewarding experience a sub could have. To let your Dom take care of you, to not have to think for a while and know that they’ll take away all the stress, all the worries of life for a little while. It’s the greatest thing they can give us, and the greatest thing we can give them in return.”

They were silent for a little while, Quinn wanting to make sure he understood, and Sebastian mulling over her words. 

“So if my Dom should know what I need… How come Kurt hasn’t done anything about it yet?”

Quinn thought for a moment and sighed. “I think he does know what you need, but is trying to make sure you stay comfortable by letting you control the pace of your relationship. Which, shame on him, even though he’s just trying to do what’s best for you. He suppressing his Dom instincts, and you’re suppressing your sub instincts. You’d think the man hadn’t a clue about how Doms and subs work,” she muttered irritably. 

“Talk to him, Sebastian. Let him know you’re ready for him to take control. That you want him to. Otherwise I have a feeling you’ll just circle around each other for years.”

She smiled at him and stood, going to the stove. Talk to Kurt, that’d be easy. No problem. 

“Are those onions ready, Seb?”

~~~

Kurt looked over the head therapist’s most recent notes on their latest patient. Carey O’Callaghan, a fifteen-year-old sub raised by an abusive Dominant father. She had a history of physical, emotional, and sexual abuse, and was admitted by her grandparents on her mother’s side. Grandparents, who, with his full support, were pressing charges, and filing for custody. Kurt was putting together a portfolio of doctor’s reports and therapists’ notes to keep them updated on her progress. Usually, in severe cases, it was best to limit the exposure to Dominant personalities until she was comfortable enough in her own submissiveness to control her instincts. But in this case, Kurt wasn’t sure that would work. 

For the three days, Carey wouldn’t eat her food unless it was on the floor. 

She was stuck in subspace, and needed the reassurance of a Dom, a Dom’s praise, a Dom’s guidance. Her instincts had been warped and manipulated by her father, and she was too deep in to listen to anything but a Dom. She had receded into subspace as a way of escaping pain she wasn’t ready to handle. She had stayed there too long without any type of aftercare, and pulling her back would be difficult, not to mention disorienting for her. She’d been under for at least week. They didn’t know how long before that. Now that her therapist finally agreed with his sentiments that the current therapy regiment wasn’t working, they could get her in Dom therapy. It was a controversial practice in the rehabilitation world, but Kurt firmly believed it worked. Unfortunately, their top Dom Therapist was out in California giving seminars about the benefits of Dom Therapy and wouldn’t be back until next week. Kurt didn’t trust any other Doms with a case this sensitive. So he’d start the therapy himself.

He gathered his notes and made his way to Carey’s room, knocking gently before letting himself in. The girl sat on the floor in the corner of her room, staring at walls with her arms wrapped around her knees. Kurt’s heart broke. 

“Carey?” No response. “Carey, my name is Kurt. You can call me sir, or master, if that makes you more comfortable.” 

At the word ‘sir,’ Carey lifted her head. 

“Sir’s here? No, please, I promised I’d be good, I promised. No, please don’t tell sir! Good girl, good sub. The rules, the rules! I didn’t break them! Good girl, good little girl.” The words were whimpered into her arms, her head shaking as she began to rock back and forth. Kurt felt sick. What kind of father could do this to his daughter? 

“Carey, shhh, calm down honey. You’re alright. Match your breathing to mine, okay? In, out. There you go.” Minutes passed as her gasps slowly turned into deep breaths. 

“Good job, you’re doing so well, Carey. I’m so proud of you,” he murmured gently, rubbing her back. He noted the way she seemed to lean into the touch. Good. Scared, but not feeling threatened. Actively seeking the comfort of a Dom.

“Keep breathing. Just like that. You’re such a good girl.”

“Good girl, I’m a good girl, I promise,” she whispered. Kurt moved to sit next to her, soothing her when she flinched away. 

“I won’t hurt you, Carey. I promise you; just like you promise me you’re a good girl. And I know you’re telling the truth. You are a good girl, such a brave, strong girl.” He hugged her with an arm around her shoulders, stroking up and down comfortingly, murmuring praise over and over again. The shadows in Carey’s room grew long, but Kurt never stopped whispering those words of approval. Eventually, she turned into him, curling her fingers in his shirt, letting the tears fall. 

“Good girl, I’m a good girl. Good little girl…”

~~~

As he drove home, Kurt thought about Carey O’Callaghan. She was semi-responsive by the end of the session. Although they didn’t get passed her being a good sub, she was much more accepting of the praise and much less defensive when he left. It was amazing how a few words could make such a difference to a person. 

A few well-spoken praises could save that girl’s life. Maybe they already had. Subspace could be complete bliss, but when someone got in that deep, without a Dom to pull them back, they could get lost. Surrendering complete control of your body and mind that way was dangerous. Her father had abandoned that girl after commandeering her complete trust, then left her there to die. A sub in subspace couldn’t feed themselves, couldn’t function properly. That sort of responsibility should’ve been cherished, treasured. 

Imagining Sebastian giving him that gift, even just the thought of it had his Dominance flaring. He _had_ dominated Sebastian, multiple times. But he hadn’t taken control of him, not in the ways they both needed. He couldn’t be sure that Sebastian was ready. They still had to go over the contract again, add in punishments and soft limits that could be bent and stretched… 

Kurt groaned, running a hand over his face at the images that provoked in his mind.

There were a lot of risks in that. Pushing Sebastian too far, it would ruin everything. As his Dom, Kurt had to know exactly just how far Sebastian could be pushed without crossing that line. They both needed that, in so many ways. It was just so daunting. 

Again and again, he thought of all the different subs he’d Dominated, or cases he’d looked over and given his professional opinions on. He _knew_ subs, he knew them inside and out. But years and years of experience, of college education, a Masters degree and a Ph.D., none of those made a difference with Sebastian. Kurt just _knew_ what the sub needed, and holding out much longer? It would hurt both of them. Letting Sebastian take the reins thus far had been necessary, but it wouldn’t be for much longer.

He needed to take control, for both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments and criticisms are appreciated!
> 
> I also have a sort of odd request. I would absolutely adore, just positively die, if some one with the slightest artistic inclination drew a picture of Sebastian kneeling beside the bed. I don't know why but that image is just so stark in my mind, and I want to see it soooo badly. Maybe that's narcissistic? Regardless, I will give you whatever you want, a drabble, a fic, I'm somewhat adept at manips? You name it, it's yours. I just really, really would love to see that. 
> 
> Anywho, I'm at lizdarcy.tumblr.com if you wanna come find me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _He had known Eckhard was scum. He should’ve reported him then and there, the instant he stepped foot in Kurt’s clinic. His heart clenched for Sebastian._  
>  Sebastian.   
> This could be their chance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW. Lots to talk about today. 
> 
> First off, HUMONGOUS thanks to Chriscolfercandy, Phoenix-bookworm, and totoro-pirate for their absolutely stunning works of art based on last chapter. They can all be found on my tumblr, Lizdarcy, where you can also find little drabbles in the Stronger 'verse and chapter updates. Or pester me for faster updates. Also, as per request, two of our artists' wished for some additional plot stuff in the story instead of a drabble, so of course those will be granted!
> 
> Another shoutout to Alicaptivates for her generous and encouraging words!
> 
> I'm so sorry this took so long. I know I say that every chapter but I've really only had two days to work on this since I got back from a trip to NYC just this past weekend.
> 
> Next week I go back to school, so chapters will definitely slow down. Hopefully that won't stop completely, but that's a distinct possibility seeing as I'm taking 20 credits. Don't even ask me why, I have no clue. That being said, I'm definitely going to try and squeeze in another chapter before then. The end of this is nearing, although I don't know how close it is, because I literally know nothing about the future of this story.
> 
> Also, on that note, I don't even know if this story makes sense anymore. Thanks for reading it, anyways. I feel sort of insane while writing it. It doesn't help that I haven't read it through in like months. My continuity is probably worse than RIB's...
> 
> Okay. That's it. Now enjoy!

Kurt and Sebastian sat at the kitchen table with cups of hot cocoa between their fingers, the scents of cinnamon and chocolate drifting through the room. Kurt’s eyes were on the sheet of paper in front of him, and Sebastian’s eyes, of course, were on Kurt. 

“Your inner prude is showing, Kurt,” he murmured with a smirk and leaned forward to kiss the blush rising to Kurt’s cheeks. 

The contract was laid out in full, no stone left unturned, and Kurt was positively floored by some of Sebastian’s more… carnal desires. Let it never be said that they weren’t adventurous, to say the least. 

“But are you sure about—“

“Absolutely.”

“And the one with the—“

“I can’t wait.”

“Even the—“

“Kurt, if I wasn’t sure, it wouldn’t be on the contract. Look at me, do I look nervous, or scared?”

He didn’t. In fact, his eyes were blown wide with lust, and his lips were just slightly upturned at the corners, as if just baiting Kurt to lean forward and see if he could taste the smile hiding there. Kurt just stared as the sub leaned in closer.

“Tell me what you want, Kurt. Tell your sub what he can do to make you feel good.” The words were practically purred in his ears as Sebastian climbed into his lap, hips gyrating subtly. The moves came easily to him, his vast repertoire just waiting for the word from his Dom to be released. It should’ve bothered him that he was using skills he had been forced to learn, but the thing was… He actually cared about Kurt. That instantly made everything different. Every single act felt different, each time was a first for Sebastian, despite the fact that he had lost all his firsts a long, long time ago.

He knew Kurt didn’t like the fact that he knew all this stuff, or had done this with multiple other people, but there wasn’t really much he could do about it besides enjoy it, which he did, frequently. Sebastian made sure of that. 

Kurt lips were hard at work on Sebastian’s neck. He was so lost in the sensation he almost missed the words muttered into his skin. 

“No more sex.”

“Anything, anything you want,” Sebastian moaned wantonly, pulling Kurt’s body closer. Then he abruptly pulled away as his brain registered the words. “No sex?” What? Why?”

“Don’t question your Dom.”

Kurt was still sucking marks across his clavicle, but gradually stopped to meet Sebastian’s eyes. He could see the desire brimmed there, and couldn’t help but grin at the dark pleasure he got from it. His hands ran soothingly down Sebastian’s sides as he raised an eyebrow.

“Yes sir. I’m sorry.” The tone wasn’t quite as penitent as it could be, but that’s what Kurt loved about Sebastian. 

“No you’re not,” he said smiling. Being submissive didn’t mean that Sebastian just sank weak-kneed at the first command. Nothing could steal his dignity and strength, and that made him just about the best sub a Dom could have in Kurt’s eyes. 

“You’re right, I’m not. But I still won’t ask again.” Kurt leaned forward and kissed him.

“Good boy.” Sebastian just rolled his eyes, even though the words bounced warmly around his brain like a shot of tequila. 

“No more sex, until I say so. Because I want you to earn it.” 

Well then. 

“And how should I go about doing that?” Sebastian murmured, threading his fingers through the locks behind Kurt’s ears.

“You’ll figure out something.”

~~~

_**Abuse in on Capital Hill?** _

_**Campaign Manager Ensconced in Scandal** _

_**Anderson’s Run for President Compromised?** _

“Fuck this, Andrew. Fuck this shit.”

Senator Anderson’s voice was calm, his hands relaxed and unclenched, but his eyes were cold with anger. Andrew kept his gaze locked on the floor as the Senator took in the day’s headlines. Eye contact was dangerous, especially for a sub in a primarily Dom workspace. But Andrew was good at his job, and knew how to keep the Senator… happy, for lack of a better word. 

“You knew Eckhard was a liability. We took the appropriate precautions; your name won’t be connected—“

“Damnit, can’t you read? It already is connected!”

“Yes, sir. I apologize, I misspoke—“

“Damn right, you misspoke.”

“I just meant that your campaign should be safe. There will be speculation, but Wickens is a magnificent campaign manager, and you already voiced your opinion about Eckhard, publically before any of this happened. No one is going to assume you have anything to do with this—“

“Shut up, Andrew.” The abrupt command had the sub’s spine going rigid. “I didn’t call you in here to talk.”

Andrew bit his lip and looked up at the ceiling. Why he had ever thought he could make it in politics as a sub was beyond him. 

Moving close behind Anderson, Andrew gently began to massage his shoulders. 

“A little harder… there’s a good boy,” the Dom murmured. Andrew wished he could get worked up about the indignity of this, but the novelty had long past. It was why he had lasted so much longer than his predecessor. 

When the Dom guided him to his knees in front of him, Andrew went with a wicked smile on his face, and a heavy shadow in his heart.

~~~

Sebastian was dying. Actually wasting away into an abstinent oblivion of sexless life. If he had to watch Kurt put that disgustingly delicious smelling crap on his face one more time without jumping him, or let the Dom curl all around him in his sleep, like, like, some fucking sloth to a tree or something, he would tear off his own dick and step on it and then fall over and die. 

Well, no, he wouldn’t do that. But come on, he was sporting the bluest of all balls of over here.

It had been a day and a half.

That’s not to say that Sebastian was weak-willed or anything. It was just that Kurt, the fucking sadist, was doing things to his body he hadn’t even known could be done. The rules were that Kurt could touch Sebastian, but no one else could. Including Sebastian. Jacking off had become Sebastian favorite pastime. It still filled him with a sense of wonder every time he came, by Kurt’s or his own hand. Kurt’s was always preferable, but still. The novelty had yet to wear off, and he sincerely hoped it never would. 

Except that even after going some twenty some years without ever experiencing a climax, going 36 hours without one was killing him. 

Sebastian had long ago been introduced to the particularly horrifying torture device known as a cock ring. It never made much of a difference to him, since orgasm denial wasn’t exactly the most difficult thing to achieve, when the chances of actually orgasming were so slim. But with Kurt, it was fucking agony. God, it was delicious. 

Before Kurt had left for work that morning, he had woken Sebastian up with slick fingers teasing his entrance and a mouth sliding straight to the base of his cock. He had barely managed to breathe out his confusion.

“Thought you said… n-no sex.”

“Ah, my mistake, you’re right.” And just like that, Kurt had popped off and pecked Sebastian’s cheek before walking over to the dresser and pulling out clothes. Sebastian whined in protest, but couldn’t help get distracted. God, Kurt’s hips were positively sinful. 

When he realized the cock ring was around him, he squirmed, comprehension slowly dawning. This is when Kurt had decided to relay news about the new “hands-free” zone on Seb’s body. 

“I’m off to work. I should be home by five-thirty. That’s,” he checked his watch, the smug grin on making Sebastian’s cock throb harder. “Just about eight hours away. You should be able to handle that, right?”

Devil. Demon. Fucking succubus, God, take me now. 

He just nodded. Swallowed. Watched Kurt tighten his tie in the mirror. Just before the Dom could make it out the door, Sebastian snagged his arm and pulled in him for a toe-curling, brain-wrecking, bone-meltingly hot kiss. Kurt looked a little dazed when they finally eased apart, licking his lips. 

“Yeeeup. That’s…that’s a good way to start. With the earning. Good job… Earning,” Kurt finished stupidly, and Sebastian just smiled and pulled him in again by his tie for one last short kiss. 

“I hope you’ll miss me, Master,” he breathed into Kurt’s lips. 

When the door finally closed, Seb slumped against it and rubbed his forehead. He just had to go and make it that much worse for himself, didn’t he?

~~~

The new Will. I. Am and Britney song was on the radio as Kurt drove in to work. God, he loved Britney. The song had practically no words, and sounded sort of like a baby slapping a turntable, but she still had such attitude. Ferocity. 

“Britney, bitch,” he sang along. 

What was he even thinking? This song sucked. 

He couldn’t help but grin. Everything felt good. Even his raging hard-on. Sebastian was perfect. Infuriatingly, frustratingly perfect. Even his attitude and sarcasm had Kurt smiling. 

Sure, they hadn’t exactly gotten into the hardcore stuff, but they got the contract out of the way, and Sebastian was… beyond amenable to it. Some of the things on there had Kurt’s eyes (and legs) crossing. He had thought that Sebastian would need to be eased slowly into intimacy and the more erotic side of things, but Sebastian just wanted to dive right in. He guessed he should’ve thought about that. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t done it before. 

His smile faltered a little bit, but he brushed it off. It was different then. Sebastian was so eager now because he knew what it could be like. He was just putting his expertise to good use. Heavenly use. 

Kurt groaned. It was going to be a long day at work. 

“—connected to Senator Anderson’s campaign?” 

Kurt frowned and tuned into the radio, turning the volume up. 

“We can’t be sure, Matt. The Senator was very insistent on the fact that Jonathan Eckhard was no longer affiliated with him or his campaign in any way, but everyone in the political world is aware of how far those two go back.”

“For those of you just tuning in, this is Emily and Matt in the Morning with 92 Q FM. We’re discussing the recent scandal on Capital Hill. Last night, Jonathan Eckhard, former campaign manager for Brian Candozzi and the Milton-Anderson Campaign in ’96, was taken into custody regarding a human-trafficking ring based in Los Angeles. Early this year, it was speculated that he would be managing Anderson Jr’s campaign. Heavily speculated. Actually, Emily, it was pretty much a done deal, wouldn’t you say?”

“Not anymore, Matt. FBI Spokesman, Richard Ganning, says that Eckhard is being held for questioning, regarding the trafficking of subs from all over the country, from as young as the age of 6, is what we’re hearing. It might seem difficult to believe, but Eckhard has always had a speckled past. In 2002, you’ll remember, he was under investigation for sub abuse, but all charges were dropped.”

“Oh yeah. That was a huge controversy. The Right wing jumped to defend him, but perhaps their trust was misplaced—“

Kurt turned the radio off abruptly, his knuckle bone-white on the steering wheel. He had known Eckhard was scum. He should’ve reported him then and there, the instant he stepped foot in Kurt’s clinic. His heart clenched for Sebastian. 

Sebastian. 

This could be their chance. 

His mind began to race. If they were to press charges now there’d be no way Eckhard to get off. It would look awful for the ARDD, the group currently trying to repeal the Sub Protection Acts. Sebastian had the names of all the men who had purchased him, and the names of his different handlers. Kurt was sure there would be a few well-known names on that list. They could put the man, and so many others away for good. All they needed was a lawyer and Sebastian’s testimony and they could have him. He called up Blaine immediately.

“Blaine, it’s me. Did you hear? If Seb testifies, Blaine, we could nail him for good. We could get the ARDD to back off about the repeal.”

~~~

Sebastian needed to stop thinking about his dick. Or with his dick. Both. It was starting to get painful. 

He had spent all of yesterday watching ridiculous daytime television (four morning shows, two soap operas, the noontime news, and half an episode of Maury, but he just couldn’t take it and shut the tv off). He wasn’t sure he’d make it through another bout of that. Plus, his cock was literally _right there_. And he couldn’t touch it. If Kurt were here, he’d have Sebastian pinned to the couch, hips rocking with skill he just _knew_ had to come from some sort of dance experience. Or maybe up against the wall. God, when Kurt shoved him up against the wall, it was like a wet dream come true. Seb had actually _had_ wet dreams involving that. 

No. Stop, rewind. Bad dick. No touching.

_Your body belongs to me, Sebastian. I always want to be the one making you feel good._

He remembered the words Kurt had whispered in his ear and sighed. It totally wasn’t like a “fifteen-year-old girl in love with the hot jock” sigh. Not at all. It was a sigh of deep, intense, manly sexual frustration. Not fawning. No Disney channel feelings here. No sirree. 

He was totally worse than Candice with Jeremy. Jesus Christ, he had to get out of this apartment. 

Completely ignoring the ridiculously insistent hard-on between his legs, Sebastian got dressed to go to the store. Really, it was almost ridiculous how much of a housewife, well housesub, he was becoming. His only occasion for leaving the house when Kurt wasn’t around was to go grocery shopping, or go for a jog in the mornings. How disgustingly menial. He thought back to his old life, and couldn’t help but think he’d take buying milk for his entire life over what he used to do.

Plus, with milk came Kurt. Sebastian loved Kurt, so that was a win-win, really. 

He’d thought he’d be repulsed by such a dependence on another person, a Dom at that, but it just felt… right. He didn’t really have any trepidations about it. It didn’t scare him or make him nervous. Occasionally, his masculinity was a tad affronted, but then Kurt tied him down and did wonderful, wicked things to his—

Bad dick. Stop it. 

The city was bustling with the mid-morning rush of school and work and busyness, and despite all the conflict in his nether regions, he enjoyed being out. He stopped to buy himself a bagel and coffee from a street vender, when a face caught his eye. 

Eckhard’s name and face were plastered all over the newsstand, but that wasn’t what garnered his attention. He’d already heard all about it on the morning news, and didn’t really have anything to add except ‘good riddance.’ 

No, what caught Sebastian’s attention was a face peaking out in the back of the stacks. It was round, but perpetually cheerful, cheeks always lifted in a happy smile. Sebastian felt his stomach sink. He purchased the paper, and walked slowly to a nearby bench as he scanned the article. 

_**Local Student Goes Missing**_.

Oh god, not Trent.

~~~

_”Kid, ain’t it past your bedtime?”_

_Sebastian startled, and looked over at the boy huddled beneath the liquor store’s awning, hiding from the rain. The flickering red and blue of the neon signs cast his face in an eerie shadow. He had a hoodie on over his head, so Sebastian couldn’t make out his face._

_“What’s it to you? Worried I’m going to steal your tub-o-lard?” Came the fast and hot reply, even as his words shook and his lips turned blue in the cold. Don’t let him get you. Don’t let him see how scared you are._

_But the other boy only laughed._

_“Calm down. A kid like you shouldn’t be hanging around here. It’s dangerous, people will get the wrong idea.” Sebastian stepped a little closer, rivulets of water obscuring his vision as the rain came down faster._

_“Or the right one. My uncle says I gotta earn my keep,” he whispered, voice shaky, suddenly feeling the urge to confess everything. He felt alone, and sick at the thought of what would once again transpire tonight. He didn’t have a choice though. He wasn’t a kid anymore. He was twelve. Practically a grown-up. He couldn’t be a burden on his uncle. Uncle Damian had used everything he had to pay for his parents’ funerals. Sebastian owed him for that… didn’t he?_

_“Your uncle sounds like a right twat.” Sebastian snorted, then immediately felt bad. His uncle had kept him out of the orphanages. He should be thankful. Against the voice of his uncle in his head, Sebastian sat down warily next to the older boy, trying not to curl into the warmth of his body heat. Abruptly, the kid shrugged out of his jacket and slung it over Sebastian’s shoulders._

_“My name’s Trent. You want some of my coffee?”_

_Sebastian looked at the drink the boy held out. The cup had the name ‘Tiffany’ scrawled in chicken scratch beneath a phone number._

_“You stole that,” Sebastian said frankly._

_“Yeah, you want some or not?”_

_Sebastian took the cup._

~~~

Trent had been homeless, living off handouts and good weather. After running away from a foster home when his mom overdosed, he decided he didn’t have much more to lose by taking to the streets.

Seb and Trent spent all the time they could together. Of course, Seb had to earn money, but Trent would split stolen lunches with him, or whatever they could find dumpster diving. It was better than going home anyways. They talked about how they missed their parents, what they would do if they had a million dollars. Sebastian said something silly like ‘buy a volcano to toss his uncle in. But Trent had simply said, ‘I’d go to college.’ 

When Sebastian’s uncle sold him to his first handler, he lost contact with Trent. Years later, when he was earning enough money, and using none of it, he went back to the corner where he had first met Trent, and left an envelope taped to the bottom of their bench, labeled ‘Tiffany.’ Inside was enough to pay for a year of school at the local community college. The next time he went back, the envelope was gone. He knew theoretically anybody could’ve taken it, but he liked to think it was Trent. 

Now, reading the article, he knew it had been. His friend was in his second year of school to become a teacher. Teaching would’ve suited him. 

Trent was dead. It was a morbid realization, but he knew it to be true. The chances of both of them making it out of that life alive were so slim. He had won, and Trent had lost. 

He didn’t cry. That would’ve been silly for a person he hadn’t seen in almost a decade. Someone he didn’t even know anymore. Instead he just thought of two little boys with nothing to give, finding a way to give everything they had to help each other. 

~~~

By the time Kurt got home, his mind was abuzz with all of the steps they needed to take, and people they needed to contact. NEATS, The National Association for Equal Treatment of Submissives, would definitely get behind them and rally support. Kurt had worked with them before, with great success. They could appeal to the Department for Submissive Protection with Sebastian’s testimony. The more publicity they got, the better. Anything to step up public support. This could be a game changer for Sub Rights nationwide!

Kurt almost clapped to himself, before he remembered to tone it down. Deep breaths, this wasn’t Coco’s fall line. He could at least try to resemble a composed and educated adult. 

He had almost forgotten about the orders he had left with Sebastian, only recalling them when he wasn’t met at the door by a gasping and needy sub. Not that he expected that, it’s just… well he kind of had. It’s what he had gotten yesterday, at least. 

“Seb? Hey, I’m home!” He didn’t get an answer and journeyed into the apartment to find him. 

What he found had him stopping short. 

“Seb…? Are you alright?”

The sub was seated on the floor against the sofa, staring at a newspaper. His face was completely devoid of emotion. 

“What? Oh hi, Kurt,” he said, a little distractedly. Odd, very odd. 

“What’s wrong?” He put all his bags down and sat down crisscrossed in front of his sub. His hand reached out and grabbed Sebastian’s, and it was totally involuntary, just instinct to have some sort of contact with his sub. 

“I just found out some bad news about an old friend. It’s not a big deal, just…” He trailed off, and Kurt’s every Dom instinct was ringing in alarm. It was a common ploy for subs to try to divert the attention of their own thoughts and feelings, and instead take solace in that of their Dom. It was a bad habit to get into, and left a lot of subs completely incapable of facing tough decisions, or difficult situation on their own. Although, subs naturally sought aid with things like that, they should still be able to function on their own to some degree. Complete emotional dependence was dangerous for everyone involved. 

Kurt lifted Sebastian’s chin with a gentle finger. “Talk to me,” he insisted gently. 

Sebastian looked at him, eyes briefly alight with some sort of emotion. 

“We hung out, when I first started on the streets,” he began, methodically telling Kurt all of their stories, even chuckling at a few of the memories. Kurt laughed with him, cried for him, and held on tight throughout the whole thing. It eased the sadness in him, to share this with someone who cared, to remember the last person who ever did something decent for him. Again, Sebastian was hit with overwhelming awe for the man beside him. He always seemed to know just was Sebastian needed.

All of the eagerness to press Sebastian with ideas about the Eckhard Scandal, drained out of Kurt right alongside with all of Sebastian’s grief. He wanted, more than anything, to get a jumpstart on that as soon as possible, but it wouldn’t be fair. Not right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totoro-pirate, I'm so sorry I killed Trent. I swear I didn't mean too. Him and Seb were total besties, I promise. They had some good times. 
> 
> Comments and Criticisms are welcome! Come find me at Lizdarcy.tumblr.com!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The burn radiated through his skin, thawing spaces in Sebastian that had long been frozen. Every day he thought Kurt had finally given him everything. Every day there was something new illuminating a hidden piece of his soul, and it seemed like it would never end. Kurt would always find the broken pieces of him, pieces he hadn’t even known were broken, and he would put them back together, asking only for his obedience in return._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A trillion, gazillion thanks to dievampiredie on tumblr, my extraordinary beta. These guys are so undervalued, I'm telling you. She hereby gets the title of wind beneath my wings. I'm just a turkey without her. 
> 
> Trigger/Warning note: there is a reference in this to Severe PTSD and Schizoid Personality Disorder, for anyone who has either of these disorders, this is in no way meant to reflect on what it is like living with them. It's a pretty quick mention, not very in depth, but if it is in anyway a trigger, or offensive in some way, please feel free to correct me of my mistake at Lizdarcy on tumblr. I did try to do my research, so hopefully there are no problems there. 
> 
> Now that the notes are longer than the actual chapter, we're at the end. It was a positive joy writing this chapter, I hope you all enjoy it!

Neither one gave a thought to the earlier sexual undercurrents of their day. The want, the promise of it, was still there, but what Sebastian needed right now wasn’t to be Dominated, it was to be loved. While Kurt was growing more and more certain that the two should never be separated, as one really only made the other better, he could be nothing but gentle right now.

They cuddled up on the couch for the rest of the night watching NCIS reruns - no pressure, no need to think about what needed to come next. Kurt didn’t need to worry if he wasn’t giving Sebastian enough, or Sebastian wasn’t giving _him_ enough, not right now. Kurt’s fingers drew tiny circles on the back of Sebastian’s hand, and Sebastian would hum every few minutes and snuggle further back into Kurt’s arms. Contentment, strong and sweet and golden, ran through one and into the other like a current. They were two parts of a whole, opposites, yet equals. 

~~~

 _Everything is noise and sweat and bodies._ Kurt’s _body, pressing up against him. Sex and alcohol are heavy in the air, pulsing with the beat of the bass, the beat of his heart pumping, the beat of Kurt pressing against him over and over. He moans, and it’s the most wanton sound he’s ever made. Kurt only grips his hips tighter. Blues and reds and yellows flash brightly over the crowd, painting skin the colors of fantasies._

 _Kurt’s fingers grip his nape, pressing him forward, down far enough that his knuckles can brush the floor. It’s gritty and dirty and_ so good _and Sebastian rubs back, putting everything he has into each roll of his hips, desperate to give his Dom what he wants, to give him anything and everything._

_Everything is gone. The lights, the noise, the sweaty press of bodies - it’s all gone. The room is silent but for the whistle of leather through air, and a cry is ripped from his throat when it lands on his ass. Pain comes swiftly, but it curls deliciously low in his stomach, swirling down to his groin. Over and over the blows land, each more tantalizing than the last. He needs it more than the air he breathes, more than the blood in his veins._

_“Master, fuck me, please_ please _. Tear me apart, own me. Everything...take everything,” he begs. It isn’t pretty, not like it has been for so many others. No, it’s desperate and keening, his soul laid bare for this man. Every ugly shadow, every dark night he spent with another, it all belongs to Kurt._

 _The leather sings again and again. Kurt is silent. He never speaks, never gives a command, just takes and takes, but Sebastian needs his words. He needs those magic words to give him the right to rub off against the silky smooth fabric of the bed, needs permission to reach down and wrap his fingers around himself and just_ stroke _, just one, but Kurt doesn’t speak, doesn’t give him anything, just the leather again and again and—_

Sebastian gasped, heat thrilling through his body. _It’s so good_ , was all he could think. His hand beat fast, his body curling into it, up off the mattress. Lost in the dream, he moaned with every stroke. _So good, so good, so—_

It tore through him and his body shuddered with the force of it. It was only after he slumped down into the mattress that his eyes popped open.

_Fuck._

“I would say so.”

~~~

Kurt’s eyes weren’t hard as they met Sebastian’s astounded gaze. His expression didn’t seem disappointed, but his words rang with cool authority. Sebastian slid off the bed and down to the floor before Kurt could even say “kneel.”

The anticipation sat like a knife on Sebastian’s shoulders. He bit back guilt and apologies, as he kept his head bowed, hands behind his back. Inside was pure turmoil, fear warring with want, repentance battling with the need for _more_.

Sebastian had no clue what he was doing. It didn’t _feel_ wrong, to be down on his knees like this, but he had never done this before. Every punishment he’d ever received was doled out by angry men who needed a scapegoat, an easy punching bag that only cost half a paycheck. Sebastian never felt any sort of penitence. Hell, it wasn’t like he’d actually done anything wrong. A lot of the punishments were just sort of blurry. He’d check out, let his body endure what was sure to be something cruel and unusual, the dark forbidden fantasy of the CPA from cubicle four-B. He didn’t need to feel anything, just mutter the right words at the right time and hopefully make it out without a hospital visit.

Now he couldn’t keep up with everything his body was feeling. It was like a whirlwind, stealing his breath. Kurt. He disobeyed Kurt. He’d done everything wrong. He didn’t deserve Kurt. Kurt was going to leave him, throw him away. He couldn’t even obey one single command, couldn’t make his Dom happy, couldn’t do anything right, couldn’t _breathe_.

“Sebastian.”

Instantly, the pressure was gone. The noise in his ears faded, replaced with just Kurt’s strong voice, with his own name.

He gasped in air, and the pounding receded. It got easier. Kurt...it was all Kurt. Kurt was everything he needed.

“What did you just do, Sebastian?” The words were spoken lightly, but the steel in them was clear.

The words rushed out, tripping over one another in their hurry to be free.

“I came. I touched myself and came without permission. I’m sorry, Kurt. I’m so sorry.”

“Shhh,” Kurt soothed him. “Hush now. Why was that wrong?” Sebastian nearly sobbed, his entire body shaking back and forth, trying to reject what he had just done.

“It wasn’t you. It wasn’t my master. It wasn’t...I’m not allowed. I had to earn it, and I didn’t earn it. I’m so sorry.”

Each word left him a little lighter, even though his breath still came in rasps and his knuckles were white. 

It was silly to feel so worked up about such a small misstep. In the rational part of his mind he realized that Kurt wouldn’t give up on him for something so trivial, but even so the worries and doubts fogged his brain, making him panicky and irrational.

“Sebastian, stop. You’ll make yourself hyperventilate. I accept your apology. All is forgiven. However, I still have to punish you for misbehaving. You know that, right?”

 _All is forgiven_.

The words loosened a knot that had been pulled tight in Sebastian’s chest, and he took a shaky breath. His eyes were watering, from anxiety or relief he hadn’t a clue. He could only nod, staring at the unwavering blue of the carpet beneath his knees. He needed it. When punishment had become synonymous with salvation, he didn’t know. He didn’t know anything except that Kurt had him. Kurt would fix him. Kurt had forgiven him.

He closed his eyes, listening to the sound of his breathing and Kurt’s mingling together in the otherwise silent room. Edges began to grow fuzzy and the room fell away. It was just Kurt, always Kurt.

“I want you to lean over the side of the bed, Sebastian.”

Kurt’s voice was a rope tethering him to now, not letting him drift away into the foggy haze. He moved blindly, being pulled by the words. His forehead pressed into their comforter, and he inhaled deeply, relaxing even further as the scents of Kurt-and-Sebastian filled him.

“Put your arms over your head. Good boy.” The warmth of the words flowed over him like hot water on aching muscles. He inhaled, listened to Kurt’s breathing in his ear. He felt a hand wrap around his forearms, and Kurt’s body half-covered his own. He could feel the press of his Dom’s nipples against his back, the weight of his hips pressing into Sebastian’s side. He was here. Kurt was here and he wasn’t leaving. Sebastian was surrounded by Kurt. He was everywhere, and what little doubt or fear Sebastian had left trickled away. He was safe now.

“Five thrashes, Sebastian. I want you to count for me.” The words were soft in his ear, followed by a quick press of lips. The _Yes, sir_ was so quiet it barely made it out his mouth, but Kurt knew he’d obey. He never wanted to disobey, only wanted to be what Kurt wanted.

Kurt’s hand came down hard, but Sebastian didn’t flinch.

“One.”

He turned his head to the left, and Kurt nuzzled against his forehead. His eyes stayed closed, but it didn’t matter. He knew he’d see Kurt if he opened them, and that was enough.

“Two.”

The burn radiated through his skin, thawing spaces in Sebastian that had long been frozen. Every day he thought Kurt had finally given him everything. Every day there was something new illuminating a hidden piece of his soul, and it seemed like it would never end. Kurt would always find the broken pieces of him, pieces he hadn’t even known were broken, and he would put them back together, asking only for his obedience in return.

“Three.”

Kurt’s chest expanded with each calm, controlled breath that ghosted over Sebastian’s cheek. He didn’t have to move; Kurt had his body in complete control. Sebastian just had to lay there and _feel_. Just float and let Kurt have him, let Kurt make him feel right again.

“Four.”

Sebastian opened his eyes, and met Kurt’s gaze, as his hand slapped down the last time.

“Five.”

The word was barely whispered out, and he whimpered, not because it hurt, but because he had never felt this way before. He knew, vaguely, that they were still in the bedroom and it was dark out and he was probably lying in his own come, but it all seemed so far away. Here was Kurt. Here was forgiveness, acceptance, love.

“Thank you.”

Kurt smiled and brushed hair out of his eyes, freeing his arms and pulling him close. Sebastian just closed his eyes and let himself be held.

~~~

Kurt watched as Sebastian drifted, not quite sleeping and not quite awake. Subspace. He had brought multiple subs there for the sake of therapy, and it was a common enough occurrence in healthy Dom/sub relationships. But watching Sebastian like this - snuggling into Kurt as closely as he could, murmuring with each whispered “you did so well,” or “I’m so proud of you” - it was so humbling.

It had been such a small thing, something Sebastian honestly couldn’t control, but he had spiraled down so fast, right before Kurt’s eyes. All it had taken was one word, just Sebastian’s name, and he had latched onto it like it was the only thing keeping him sane. Kurt had known immediately what he needed.

It was almost funny. This was his job. He was paid to be the best Dom. That’s really what it boiled down to. He had to know exactly what each and every sub in his care needed from him, or from their therapy sessions or elective programs. Kurt was supposed to know exactly what it was they required in any given situation and exactly how to give it to them. And he did. That’s why his facility was the most progressive in the country, the most successful.

With Sebastian everything happened backwards. He was too forceful when Sebastian needed gentleness, too gentle when he needed force. There was so much going on at work and in politics, and all of it seemed to come back to Sebastian. An entire nation of controversy and wars over ethics and human rights, and Sebastian somehow fit right in the middle of it all. All he wanted was cooking lessons and not to have to deal with politicians ever again. Kurt was terrified that that might be something Kurt couldn’t give him.

Sebastian’s fingers curled loosely around his arm, and Kurt smiled sadly.

“I’m so proud of you, baby. You’re so strong, so brave. You did so well.”

~~~

Kurt couldn’t afford to miss work, not with how vulnerable the political situation was right now. He wasn’t a politician in any sense of the word, but everyone was looking at him to declare a side, point a finger at the opposite and say, ‘you’re wrong.’

The problem was, neither side was right. The world was neither black nor white. Subs _needed_ to be Dominated. It was how human beings worked. The problem was society insisting that subs were little more than vessels for a Dom’s pleasure or painting ravaging Doms as romantic, heroic even. There was nothing heroic about abuse. There was nothing romantic about a Dom taking advantage of a sub who had no choice but to depend on them.

Maybe that made Kurt radical. Maybe it made him revolutionary. He didn’t see it as anything other than common decency, really.

He had a sub in the center, a patient who had been there almost five years now. He suffered from severe PTSD and schizoid personality disorder. He’d shown almost no progress since the beginning of his stay, ignoring his therapists and retreating into himself when forced to interact with others. The only thing that could get him to engage was Dr. Seuss. The thought made Kurt smile. Michael could often be heard uttering entire books under his breath, but one of his favorite lines was “A person’s a person, no matter how small.”

Kurt couldn’t help but agree. 

~~~

_“Breaking news tonight in a missing persons case. Trent Presley, a local student, has been found dead. Police say the investigation is ongoing, but Commissioner Wahlberg said in a press conference early this morning, that this has been confirmed as a murder case. Presley, age 24, was studying Education at Graham County Community College. Friends say Trent ‘never went anywhere without a smile,’ and ‘lit up every room he entered.’_

_“Police say there are no suspects at this time.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and criticisms are very, _very_ appreciated, and I am lizdarcy on tumblr. Come find me :3


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _His palm rested in the Senator’s lap, those pampered fingers tracing softly of the branded ‘s’ sitting neatly between his first and second knuckle. The brand that held years of misery, pain and abuse. The brand that bound him to a life of fear and anger and doubt, of never being enough, never getting enough, of never being wanted, only taken. A good sub would be thankful._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looong wait. I'm sorry! Back to school blues and all that jazz. As always, I cannot say enough about the loverly dievampiredie on tumblr, who is also chelsearene on Sebklaine and I hear she has some great stuff over there. Speaking of, you can now also find this fic there if you happen to like that site better! 
> 
> Last thing, then you all may read to your heart's content! Since school has started back up, and my schedule has been crazy, I'm not sure how regular the chapters will be. But we are closing on the end, so hopefully we won't have to deal with The Hiatus again. Now, go forth and read!

Soft fingers gripped Andrew’s hand loosely. The touch was delicate, almost reverent. As much as he wanted to wrench his hand away, he didn’t. He couldn’t, no matter how afraid he was. One wrong move and he’d find out just how soft those fingers weren’t. So Andrew stayed on his knees, below Senator Anderson, head bowed in total submission. He hated the way his body responded to the position, the way his breath evened out and his heartbeat steadied, despite the ever-present tension. He didn’t feel comforted, or appreciated, or cherished. He felt dirty. He knew exactly what he meant to the Senator, and it didn’t amount to much. 

His palm rested in the Senator’s lap, those pampered fingers tracing softly of the branded ‘s’ sitting neatly between his first and second knuckle. The brand that held years of misery, pain and abuse. The brand that bound him to a life of fear and anger and doubt, of never being enough, never getting enough, of never being wanted, only taken. Most days he pretended it didn’t exist. After all, he was in a much better place now than he had been before. He should be _thankful_. A good sub would be thankful for the opportunity that Ander—Charles, had given him. 

It was always Charles at home, never Master or Sir. He didn’t get that privilege. Always Charles. A cruel mockery of equality or intimacy. He knew that was exactly why Charles insisted on him using it – he wasn’t good enough to be a true claimed sub with a real Master, and certainly not a professional acquaintance capable of addressing him as “Senator Anderson.” _Charles_ was the secret they kept between the two of them, always threatening to wiggle free into the public and cost Andrew everything. _Charles_ was all the sacrifices Andrew had to make to get here: his dignity, his humanity, any dream of having some semblance of a normal life. He was chattel – just one small cog in the clockwork of Anderson’s political machine, his corrupt economic masterpiece. He held no illusions about it. This is what life was for subs. He thought of Trent, a kindred soul if not quite friend. He thought of all the poor sods that squandered away life on street corners and in motel rooms. Andrew had been one of them, and frankly, Trent was better off dead than living that life. 

Andrew bowed his head lower as those patient, soft fingers petted his hair, and squeezed his fingers too tightly, and he gave in to his body one more time. Because giving in was easy. And doing what was easy meant staying alive.

~~~

 

Kurt grumbled sleepily as the comforter was pulled away. 

“No. Give it back,” he murmured into his pillow, grasping blindly for the warmth of the blankets. He heard Sebastian chuckle, but the blanket was tucked back under his shoulders. 

The bed shifted, and weight settled on his lower back. 

”Breakfast is getting cold, Tiger.” The words were whisper-soft in his ear. He yipped when teeth tugged at the lobe playfully. 

“Seb…” 

But the teeth continued, trailing down his jaw and over his nape. Kurt turned his head just slightly to peek an eye open. 

“It’s not even light out yet, oh my god,” he whined, attempting to bury his head under his pillow. Sebastian snickered, grabbed the pillow, and hurled it playfully down at Kurt.

“Wake up, smell the coffee. And an egg-white omelet with spinach and Gruyere cheese.” Kurt could hear the smile in the words, even though they were interrupted by the kisses being peppered along his shoulders.

With a groan, Kurt flipped himself over beneath Sebastian’s legs, and ran his hands up and down his sub’s thighs. 

“You’re awfully chipper this morning.”

“You’re awfully gorgeous this morning.” Their grins were probably disgustingly cute. At least Sebastian’s were. 

“I can’t tell you how glad I am that you got rid of the monogrammed pajamas.” Kurt snorted, but leaned up to press his lips to Sebastian’s. 

“Those were a gift,” Kurt said haughtily. Then he dropped the act and punched Seb in the arm. “Way to ruin the moment, asshole.”

“Yeah, but you love me.”

“I really do.”

They sat there grinning like fools. He’d known last night, but Sebastian couldn’t deny that the confirmation had everything in him swirling with happiness. The silence that settled around them was warm and content. Sebastian leaned down and kissed Kurt a little slower, a little dirtier. He waited for the tell-tale roll of Kurt’s hips against his ass before pulling away, cocky grin firmly in place. 

“Like I said, Tiger. Breakfast is getting cold.” With a playful smack of Kurt’s cheeks, Sebastian swung off him, and sauntered out of the room fully aware of Kurt’s sudden realization that he was completely naked.

“I’d really rather eat you,” Kurt whined in lazy frustration. 

“That can be arranged!” Came the reply from the kitchen. Kurt fell back down to the mattress and just smirked like an asshole at his ceiling. God, Sebastian was lucky he loved him.

~~~

The conference room was filled with sunlight. The wall of windows over looked the downtown skyline, looking cheery with a bright blue-sky background. The room was lined with jolly old men, wearing their Hugo Boss and their Ferragamo and clapping each other on the shoulder. 

They could’ve been celebrating a company merger, or an increase in stock price. Anything from a hard-won lawsuit to a comrade getting a hole-in-one on his lunch break. 

These men were fickle like that. 

The door opened, and closed without much fanfare, but the room quieted anyways. 

“Gentlemen.”

Charles Anderson took his seat at the head of the table, and secured his notes from Andrew. With a single raised eyebrow, he dismissed the sub and turned to give the men around table a small grin.

“The money has come through.”

As expected, the men clapped and congratulated the Senator. All he had to do was smile genially and nod his head slightly and wait it out. Every single one of them had purchased from Anderson’s ‘stock’, though they didn’t know Anderson, nor any of the other men around them were involved. Anderson kept tabs on each and every purchase these men made. There were tidy folders in his safe, each with a different name on it, tucked away and hidden until it could be made useful. No point in incriminating a worthless man, after all. Anderson made money with power, and power with money. If one couldn’t beget the other, it was best not expended. The status quo suited him just fine, for now, but he wasn’t afraid to sign away the political life of an old friend if it got him what he wanted. 

He wanted the whole damn country.

~~~

Quinn was elbows-deep in oatmeal cookie dough, goop all over her arms, and smudged randomly across her face and Sebastian couldn’t help but laugh. She always seemed so dainty and elegant, but by now he knew she had no qualms getting her hands dirty, quite literally.   
The toddler helped cement that image. 

“Beth, baby, you can’t eat it yet. We gotta cook ‘em first,” Quinn said for what must’ve been the eleventh time. Sebastian waited until she turned around before offering the two-year-old another hunk of dough off his finger. Her giggle just slayed him. 

“Sebastian! I saw that! If she gets food poisoning, I swear to god, I will be calling you to come over and clean up after her, and you will be paying every last one of her doctor’s bills. And then I will come over here and force-feed you raw steak so you can get sick too.”

“Woah, keep those claws in there, alley cat,” he said throwing a wink over to Beth. “It was a slice of apple, I swear.” The glare he received told him she didn’t buy it, but Beth was giggling like mad, and he just couldn’t help it. He’d never really been around kids before, but man, she had him wrapped right around her pretty little finger, and didn’t she know it. 

He kept dicing up apples and walnuts to put in the cookies, and made a game of throwing pieces in the air and catching them with his mouth. Another crowd-pleaser. 

“Look Funnyface, even Mama Bear’s got a smile on.” 

“Seb, cut it out. Kurt will skin me alive if he finds his kitchen like this.”

“We can blame the baby. I bet he’s a sucker for babies.” Quinn sighed happily and ran a hand through Beth’s towhead-blonde curls. “Yeah, he really is.”

Time spent goofing off and giggling and not worrying about anything felt good. Well, really everything felt good; he was still riding the high from last night. Even so, the weight on his mind never really went away. Ever since hearing the confirmation that Trent had been murdered, Sebastian’s mind hadn’t shut down. He felt guilty, even though he had nothing to do with it. He remembered Kurt’s words from Blaine’s visit. About going to the press with his story, forcing them to act. He thought about how he had so vehemently opposed the idea. Then, it had simply been… professional fatigue, if you will. Sebastian was tired of being a prostitute; despite the relatively secure life it had given him. He was tired of being tired, tired of being beaten, or slapped around, or demeaned because some guy had a nasty sadist streak in him. Kurt made him feel good, and he wasn’t willing to dive back into all that again.   
But now Trent had been murdered. 

It didn’t make sense for him to connect those two things together. He had no clue why it had happened. It could’ve been a mugging gone wrong, a wrong place, wrong time sort of thing. But Sebastian kept thinking about the corner down by the docks they had shared, the gala that had gotten him out, and Eckhard. He didn’t know why, he just kept circling around like that. 

“Where’d you go, Seb?” He shook his head and tuned back in to see Quinn waving a hand in front of his face and biting back laughter. 

“Hey, do you ever think of owning your own place?” He asked suddenly. 

Quinn’s face screwed up in surprise, but Sebastian could see the cogs turn in her head as she considered it. 

“I have, before. There was never really a good time. I used to want to open a cake bakery. Like wedding cakes, and those novelty ones like on the _Cake Boss_? But that was before Pumpkin here made an appearance and Puck got laid off. Things are a lot more stable now with his new job, and working at the Center has really great benefits.”

“But you want more.”

“Yeah. I want more.”

Sebastian nodded, his head turning. He and Quinn made a pretty good team. Her desserts were killer, and student had surpassed teacher when it came to dinner cuisine. A fact he took immense delight in rubbing in Quinn’s face. Hmm. His own restaurant…

~~~

The ceremony was small, quaint. A few of Trent’s friends from college said a few words. Some really nice things. Sebastian held Kurt’s hand in a pew towards the back. There was no funeral, because there was no body to bury; the police hadn’t relinquished the evidence quite yet.

Kurt hadn’t told Sebastian yet, but he had called in some favors, and apparently the investigation was turning towards a hit. Trent _had_ been in the wrong place at the wrong time, and he’d been killed for it. Kurt hadn’t known him, but the pictures of him were lovely. He had a really fantastic smile. He just looked like a person who loved life. And from what Sebastian had told him about Trent, he hadn’t had an easy life by any means. 

Afterwards, there was a small reception. They weren’t planning to stay, but Sebastian grabbed his arm and stopped him before they made it to the door. 

“Stay here, just a sec. I think I saw someone I know. I just…” Kurt stood at the door, a little baffled by the abrupt exit Sebastian had made. 

“I’ll just be… here.” He said, smiling crookedly. Sebastian didn’t even resemble a shadow of the man he had been just two months ago. This man was vibrant.

~~~

“Andrew?” Sebastian had seen him out of the corner of his eye, and couldn’t help himself. What was it they said about old, familiar faces?

“S-Sebastian?! Oh my god! It’s so good to see you!” Sebastian grinned and clapped him on the back, but he noticed the nervousness in Andrew’s voice. Maybe it wasn’t quite so good to see him.

They grew somber a bit as memories washed over them both, none of them pleasant, and most of them involving Trent in some way. 

“So you found a way out?” Sebastian hedged, quietly. Andrew looked down at the way his hands were gripped tightly together, the ‘s’ standing out against the stark white knuckles. 

“I thought I had. I found a way up, that’s for sure. I’m not sure it’s much better though.” They stood there quietly, images of cold, rainy nights and angry fists and angry dealers flashing through their minds. 

“You know,” Sebastian began softly, “I always thought I deserved it somehow. I always thought that I just wasn’t made right. I couldn’t be the sub those awful Doms needed, and so I deserved to be treated the way we were treated. I don’t think that’s true anymore.” Andrew looked at him, eyes wide and scared, and Sebastian hurt a little inside. He hadn’t been far from becoming this. Kurt really had no clue just how much he had done for Sebastian.   
“What if… what if it is true?” Andrew whispered. 

“It’s not. You don’t deserve that life, Andrew. I don’t care what you think you did, no human deserves that. We were slaves. You deserve someone who will care about you. That’s the only way it works. It’s not about sex, or obeying, or letting someone use you. It’s about what you need, even more than what your Dom needs. That’s when it works.” He rubbed his thumb over his own scar. “Don’t stay with them.”

Andrew smiled sadly. “I don’t know anything else, Seb.” 

~~~

The whole episode ran through Sebastian’s head, over and over again. Kurt could see something was bothering him. He didn’t need Seb to share it with him, he just needed to figure out how to get him to relax, to focus on something else. 

The night went by, and Kurt waited, to see if maybe time would ease the tension in his sub’s shoulders, if a few well-placed comments on how delicious the meal Sebastian had prepared was would stop the nervous jiggling of his knee. Nothing worked. 

It wasn’t until they were curled up on the couch that inspiration struck. 

Sebastian was leaning back against Kurt’s chest, with Kurt’s arms wrapped around his middle. He loved this, just the ease of knowing Sebastian wanted to be close with him like this, that he liked the security of Kurt’s arms around him. In all his twenty-six years, such a simple act had never filled him with such immense satisfaction before now. So really, he had no trepidations about his next move. 

He leaned forward to breathe his words hotly into Sebastian’s ear “Have you ever thought about topping?” The reaction was instantaneous, and definitely not disappointing. After recovering from the slight shock of the question, Sebastian turned in his arms, and pecked his lips speculatively. 

“Why, you offering?”

Kurt grinned as the words were mumbled against his lips. Kurt pressed his tongue forward, asking gently, and was rewarded when Sebastian slanted his mouth open and nibbled Kurt’s bottom lip. Kurt sighed, high and soft in his throat, and Sebastian surrendered into it completely. He would give Kurt anything.

“Maybe,” Kurt finally breathed. “You didn’t answer my question.”

“Pardon me, Master.” Sebastian drawled, grinning breathlessly as he rested his chin on Kurt’s chest. “You’ll have to forgive me, I got a bit distracted. It’s your lips, you see. I can’t res—Mmm.” Kurt took again, more and more, and it made Sebastian dizzy. The words finally registered and he pulled away reluctantly.

“You want me to top?” His words were almost suspicious. Kurt raised an eyebrow, and Sebastian quickly sat up to press a kiss to it.

Kurt gave a hum of approval. “I do. I want to feel you inside of me, all mine.” 

Sebastian groaned and dragged Kurt’s mouth back down to meet his. “Your wish is my command.”

~~~

It turned out to be a lot more nerve-wracking than Sebastian had thought it would be. This definitely wasn’t the normal way of doing things; it was sort of taboo to let a sub top. Myths like that of the succubus were old stories about subs who tried to dominate in sex, and ended up stealing their partners soul. All very Grimm Brothers-esque. Sebastian knew they were just stories, and he knew society wasn’t nearly so conservative about it anymore, but he had never even dreamed about topping. 

Alright, that was a blatant lie. He had certainly had some pretty amazing dreams about it, but he always just figure it was one more piece in the Sebastian-is-a-faulty-sub puzzle. 

Now, lined up with Kurt’s entrance, he was pretty sure he was panicking. What if he hurt Kurt? What if he hadn’t prepped him enough or didn’t use enough lube? He knew exactly how much this could hurt if he wasn’t patient enough. It wasn’t that he didn’t want it, because, _God,_ he wanted it. His balls were aching from how bad he wanted it. It was just… It meant something that Kurt was giving him this, that he was trusting him with this. 

“Seb? I’m sort of dying here.” Kurt said slyly, looking over his shoulder with a grin. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I just—“ 

Kurt frowned, and sat up facing Sebastian. What he saw had him instantly pulling his sub in close. 

“Hey… hey… We don’t have to do this. I thought you might like it. You don’t have to, though. You don’t have to do anything, alright?”

Sebastian breathed in deep a couple times, trying to steady his heart. 

“I want to. I really do. I’m just… I’m afraid I’ll hurt you. It doesn’t always feel good, and what if I get it wrong? What if I push too hard too fast, or I didn’t loosen you up enough, or—“ 

Kurt cut him off with a chaste and easy kiss. 

“Let me worry about all that, and you just let go, alright? Remember how it felt before? When you trusted me to make everything better? Just let me do that, and let it all go, alright? We can face each other, if you want. Would that make you feel better?”

Sebastian nodded slowly. He was still wary, but this was no different than all the other times. Kurt knew what he was doing. He was still in control and wouldn’t let Sebastian hurt him. Kurt wanted this. Not just for Sebastian, but for both of them. 

He nodded again, more vigorously this time, and Kurt grinned. “I love you. And you’ll love this, I promise. It’ll make me feel so good.” Kurt’s voice went low and deep and sent a shiver up Sebastian spine. His eyes darkened with lust, mirroring Kurt’s.

“I love you, too.”

Sebastian tucked a pillow beneath Kurt’s hips, doing his best to make Kurt comfortable. All he could think about was how his fingers felt inside him, how hot and tight he was. His control was already tenuous.

Kurt’s jaw went slack as Sebastian pushed in slowly, and nerves flared again.

“Are you—“

“…Fantastic? Abso—absolutely. Oh God, Sebastian, you feel so – Ah! – good! More, give me more!”

Sebastian’s eyes stayed locked on Kurt’s but he pushed in a little harder, unaware of the movement. All he could see was Kurt’s neck straining back in pleasure, the rosy ‘o’ of his lips as he gasped with each push Sebastian made deeper in. So slowly, it was all for Kurt. Everything was Kurt.

He could feel the ache, the pull deep in his loins to thrust in hard and just take and take and revel in the glorious tightness wrapped around him, but it was nothing. All he could think about was making Kurt gasp again, pulling out those little mewling sounds when Sebastian got the angle right. Each breathy moan went straight to his cock, made his head swim. 

He pulled out almost all the way, and slid back in, rolling his hips instinctively, and drew the dirtiest moan he’d ever heard out of Kurt.

“Oh, fuck. Harder. More, Sebastian, I need it. Give it to me harder.” Sebastian’s hips stuttered, and began to pump in earnest. It felt amazing, he knew it did. But he was so lost in Kurt. His fingers were pulling at his hairs, ripping it in all different directions, and wandering down his throat, that gorgeous ivory column. His legs pulled Sebastian in tight with each piston of their hips. And his eyes, God, his eyes. They were so blue, so dark and heady with lust. 

Sebastian was gripping his hips so tight there would be bruises and making Kurt whimper so gorgeously, and he was so hot, so tight. He couldn’t, he couldn’t—

“Sebastian!” 

Kurt’s back arched off the bed and his fingers dug in tight on Sebastian’s biceps and he clenched down hot around Sebastian as he came in pretty white streaks across his chest. It was so good, so much—

He pumped twice more, every muscle going taut, and his orgasm ripped through him, violently, milking him for every last drop. 

~~~

When Sebastian finally lift his head from where it had been smushed in Kurt’s armpit, all he could manage was a dopey grin. 

“We’re doing that again.”

“Oh, we are _so_ doing that again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, comment, comment. It is crack to me! Lizdarcy on tumblr :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _It was a huge trade, sub trafficking. Second fastest growing trade in the world, behind drug trafficking. It would be first in a matter of years. After all, a blunt could only be smoked once; a sub could be used again, and again, and again._
> 
> _Andrew did his research._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! A gajillion thanks to dievampiredie for beta-ing, and to all of you for waiting for this! I'm sticking around this time, I promise you, at least until august, but hopefully finishing this won't take that long!
> 
> This chapter was supposed to be out on Mother's day but I'm stupid and can't write, so instead belatedly, this is for my glee moms on tumblr and to totoro-pirate for her birthday!!! xD
> 
> Now read!

Kurt’s breath ghosted over Sebastian’s collarbone in warm puffs, sleep soothing the tension out of his shoulders. Sebastian’s fingers traced lazy circles over his back as the Dom slept on, no doubt drained from his fourth orgasm of the night.

Sebastian couldn’t help a smug grin at that. His Dom was well and truly sated; he needed no reassurances on that aspect. Just remembering Kurt’s face each time he came-- if he wasn’t positive that Kurt had broken his dick, it would be rock hard again now.

Ever since the first time Kurt had allowed him to top, Sebastian had been eager to do it again and again. It almost made it easy to see why people were willing to pay so much money to fuck him before. Almost. For Sebastian, it was about making Kurt feel good, first and foremost. Kurt’s pleasure was what Sebastian enjoyed most about it. 

That being said, Kurt still had to hold Sebastian somehow when he topped. He needed the security that came with Kurt holding his hands down by his shoulders or Kurt riding him and holding Sebastian’s wrists down against the bed. 

It was different with Kurt, worlds away from being anything like how it used to be. Back then, his life had been worth the price of a couple thousand dollars. When he was being pimped out, his body was a tool for paying a debt, nothing more. But after his uncle had sold his claim, things went from bad to worse. Sex and money were all about power to those guys, and they didn’t play games. Honestly, he’s lucky Eckhard hadn’t had his throat slit.

Kurt never made Sebastian feel like he owed anything. He was free to have an opinion, a say, to have hobbies, and take classes and make friends.

Andrew wasn’t. 

No matter where else his mind went, he still landed back on Eckhard, and Anderson, and Trent. Andrew’s sad smile at the thought of any different sort of life. Something didn’t feel right. More than just the obvious injustices of the system, this felt bad, really bad.

Kurt snuffled in his sleep and nuzzled in closer, and Sebastian kissed his temple lightly, thinking.

~~~

“Is this good?”

“Yep, you’re perfect, Maggie. Tim’s on audio blocking out the noise, so we’ll be able to hear you just fine.”

“Perfect. Just give me the countdown.”

The reporter stood in front of a large crowd, her finger pressing down on her earpiece so she’d be able to hear her colleagues over the din. People pushed at each other to get their faces and signs on national television.

“Five. Four. Three…” Maggie arranged her face into the proper newscaster mask and smiled grimly.

“Thanks, Bob. Maggie Connelly here in front of the White House, where large groups of protesters have gathered today, arguing for the ever-growing cause of submissive rights. Since the founding of the Department for Submissive Protection, several changes have been enacted for the rights of subs. The ARDD has been fighting these changes tooth and nail, but the people aren’t having it.” She approached the crowd behind her, giving the camera time to pan over the various signs reading things like, “No Domination without Representation!” and “my collar doesn’t make me an animal!” She walked over to the older man holding that sign.

“Hello, sir. Sub Rights are an extremely controversial subject. What brings you here today?” The man shrugged and gestured to his sign.

“I belonged to a Dom for twenty-seven years, and when she broke my claim five years ago, she wouldn’t let me see my kids. I took her to court, but of course the right always goes to the Dom. I stayed at home with them, so I didn’t have any source of income. My son just graduated from high school, and she wouldn’t let me attend the ceremony. She ordered me to stay 100 yards away from them at all times. Even though she doesn’t have my claim anymore, as a sub, I’m still bound to obey her. Denying the woman who was my Dom for almost three decades… it’s hard. I miss them. I miss my kids. They’re my entire life. Would it really be so bad to let me have a weekend here or there? I believe I should have as much right as her, if not more, to our children. I’m the one who invested years of my life into their wellbeing. They’re everything I care about in this world, and I can’t even call them. I’m not an imbecile; I’m not an animal. I’m a man with a family and a collar. Neither one should affect the other.”

Maggie listened to his story, nodding sympathetically. She herself was a Dom, and her sub stayed at home with their two kids as well. She couldn’t imagine how heartbroken he would be if she even thought of taking them away from him.

“Wow, I wish you the best of luck. I hope you get to see your family again soon.”

She moved to a woman next to him, who was holding a sign that declared “there would be no Doms without subs.”

“Hi miss, what’s your name?”

“Donna Williams.”

“And you’re a…?”

“I’m a Dom.” She nodded to herself.

“Yet, here you are, rallying for submissive rights. You don’t see that as a threat to your authority?”

“Absolutely not. A good Dom doesn’t need to deprive their sub of anything in order to affirm their own self-worth. The need for guidance and reassurance is a psychological part of a sub’s mind. That doesn’t mean they can’t think for themselves, nor does it make them a slave to their Doms in any sort of physical sense. That side of a relationship is completely separate from Domination or submission. Whether they overlap is the choice of the couple, not society. As long as a sub has a firm support base, there is no reason why they can’t perform as well as any Dom.”

“Thank you, Donna.” Maggie turned her attention back to the camera. “On Wednesday, the Senate will vote to repeal or sustain the Contract Laws. Thirteen states have already passed their own laws regarding contracts for subs, but if these laws are repealed, we may see that change. I’m Maggie Connelly with Channel Six News. Back to you, Bob.”

~~~

Andrew laid his head on his hands as he sat at a small table in the kitchen. All of the subs in the house were made to eat down here. Children and subs weren’t allowed in the dining room, beyond Mrs. Anderson and both Anderson sons, although that was only because the Senator insisted they were both Doms. Jameson, the butler, told Andrew stories from when the boys were children, about how often young Blaine was sent to the hospital for withdrawal, because his father forbade the household from giving him commands or praise. Andrew had never met either son. They didn’t come home often.

Sebastian’s face swam unbidden behind his eyelids. The man was practically glowing, so different from when Andrew had seen him last. Then, Seb had been gaunt and pale with an attitude so biting it edged on cruel. Now, he was radiant.

Andrew had watched him from across the room with his Dom. Kurt Hummel, Ph. D. Submissive Psychology and Rehabilitation. Son of Senator Burt Hummel, an independent leaning towards the left, and Senator Anderson’s home-state rival.

Random, unimportant facts about Hummel ran through his head, a hazard of his job. He wondered what Kurt Hummel was like behind closed doors though. He was sure that Hummel was just like every other Dom: rough, demeaning, demanding.

What he didn’t get was how he had gotten Sebastian to smile so widely.

~~~

Google sucked.

When he looked up Senator Anderson, every link brought him back to the Senator’s campaign web page. It was like a glimpse into right-wing asshole heaven. Sebastian didn’t even know Andrew’s last name, so he could look up anything about him. He tried looking up claiming laws, but that just brought up articles about the new reforms. Maybe if he knew where to start it wouldn’t be so difficult, but there was just so much information, and none of it seemed to make sense.

The front door opened and closed, and Sebastian grunted in answer to Kurt’s call, quickly exiting his tabs and opening up a search for cooking schools instead.

He knew he couldn’t tell Kurt. The instinct to divulge every tiny secret was at war with the instinct to protect his Dom, and he knew how dangerous it was to play a game like this. If he found someway to help Andrew, it wasn’t going to look good for Daddy Anderson. People could get hurt, and he refused to let Kurt be one of them.

“You home, Seb? I got us some—oh, I love it when you wear your glasses.” Sebastian didn’t look up from the computer screen, but he smiled when Kurt leaned down from behind him and let his hands wander down his chest. Kurt brushed his ear with a kiss before tuning into the screen.

“ _Le Cordon Bleu?_ Tu sais j’adore tout les choses français, mon cher. Spécialement…” Kurt whispered suggestively in his ear, and Sebastian snorted.

“You know French?” Kurt’s eyebrow arched imperiously.

“Some guys were into it.” He said, casually shrugging a shoulder. “My mom was French,” he added, just as blasé. Kurt kissed his shoulder but didn’t linger on it. Sebastian was grateful.

“This is really great though, Seb. Culinary school would be so perfect for you! Although… hmmm…” Kurt leaned farther over his shoulder, and began clicking away at the keyboard, pausing only to pull Sebastian’s glasses off his nose and slide them on his own face.

“You need your GED to apply… You don’t happen to have one of those do you?” Sebastian shook his head, biting his lip. He wasn’t even quite sure what it was, to be honest. Kurt’s enthusiasm was contagious, though, sweeping away his thoughts of conspiracy and intrigue with the tantalizing image of a career of his own, a way to make Kurt proud of him.

“No worries, there’s a bunch of great online programs that we recommend at the Center I can check out for you if you want, or we can find you some classes. Don’t worry, you’ll be a five-star chef in no time.” With a peck on the cheek, Kurt wandered away to the living room to get his work stuff. Sebastian couldn’t help but smile at Kurt’s easy confidence in him. Mattering to someone else… well, it mattered.

He searched academies a little while longer before closing out the browser to make dinner. He wanted to jump back in, try to find anything that could help Andrew, but he’d have to be patient. One slip up, and they’d all be dead.

~~~

“I want my people down in El Salvador, Vietnam, Thailand... Ease up on Hong Kong for now. China’s been cracking down as of late. We lost a $4 million shipment last week.”

Andrew nodded diligently, taking notes in code so there would be no paper trail. Voters wouldn’t like a senator who sold humans into slavery.

It was a huge trade, sub trafficking. Second fastest growing trade in the world, behind drug trafficking. It would be first in a matter of years. After all, a blunt could only be smoked once; a sub could be used again, and again, and again.

Andrew did his research.

They got him when he first came to America. He had been so excited to leave the little war-ravaged hamlet in Northern Ireland. America would be so much better, the land of the free. The home for opportunity.

There was a man waiting at the International terminal. He said the college sent him to meet all the new students, to help get them settled. It was a thirteen-minute car ride. His claim had been taken before they reached campus. It was him or his twelve-year-old sister. They had pictures of her.

He had no choice after that. Trafficking was all about debt. He had to pay to keep his sister alive, pay for his own life, pay for the customers he had, the apartment they bought him... The numbers just kept adding up. Others had it worse, inheriting the debts of the family members who had sold their claims to pay their own debts. It was impossible to get free. 

So he did his schoolwork, tried out for the rugby team, joined a frat. And when they called, he went.

His first trader had been scum, small game- waiting on corners for clients to pick him up, shooting pornos.

He’d watched carefully, and figured out some of his regulars were a lot more affluent than his trader. He offered himself up.

Life had gotten better. His sister had just graduated high school. She was going to Oxford. He lived in one of the biggest cities in the world. Charles’ apartment in the city was a penthouse, and usually empty when Charles went back home to Ohio.

“Andrew!”

His head snapped up, right before Charles’ right hand slapped across his cheek. Without reacting, Andrew simply straightened his glasses and picked up his pen once more.

“I’m sorry, Charles. Forgive me. You were discussing the shipment to China?”

~~~

Sebastian slipped through the doors of the City Library, his eyes trailing over shelf after shelf, and the huge sky windows that made up the ceiling. The whole room had an aura of prestige, of scholarship. Sebastian felt more than a little daunted, but if there was one thing he excelled at, it was faking it until he made it.

He walked over to the reference desk, letting his fingers glide over the spines of the books he passed, wondering what was inside them. He’d never really been curious about things like that before. It hadn’t occurred to him to be, honestly.

He smiled at the clerk, an old lady with her hair in a severe bun. Geez, talk about living up to expectation. He glanced at the nameplate and smiled.

“Hi, uh, Ms. Gratchet? I was wondering if you could help me find some information?”

Ms. Gratchet stopped typing to gaze over the rims of her wire-framed glasses. “This is the library, that’s generally the idea.” Okay, she was a _sassy_ old lady with a severe bun.

“Great,” he said scratching his head, and wondering how to approach this. He couldn’t exactly seduce a senior citizen. Well, actually he could. “I’m working on a project, you know. For college. End-of-semester stuff,” he said leaning in closer with his elbows on the counter. Ms. Gratchet merely raised a brow.

“I’m writing a…” shit what was Kurt’s degree in? “…Psychology paper on prostitution amongst subs, and a biography on Senator Anderson, too. I just—”

“Okay, cut the bullshit, kid.” His spine shivered with the order, and he bristled. But when he looked up, Ms. Gratchet was smiling. “I spent seven years on b-list movies in the 70s. I know a shitty actor when I see one.”

He couldn’t help smiling, even though he was pretty sure he was brilliant at acting. Maybe Ms. Gratchet was a Dom, and maybe he should be cautious, but he needed help. And it was just a research paper, right?

“Psychology paper,” he insisted, though it was belied by a conspiratorial smile. “And maybe I haven’t been in a library since people still used dial-up.”

Ms. Gratchet fixed her glasses and got to typing, but Sebastian didn’t miss her smirk.

“Ever heard of JSTOR, kid?”

~~~

Sebastian was hunkered down at a desk with papers scattered all around him, his glasses perched crookedly on his nose and highlighter marks on his knuckles. A dictionary sat at his elbow, one of the library’s laptops off to the side. He might not have gotten an education, but he wasn’t stupid. There was also a glass of milk and cookies, because Kid’s Korner was happening and Ms. Gratchet wanted to make sure he had a snack. Who was he to turn down cookies?

It turned out Ms. Gratchet had a soft spot for a “bruised soul” (a direct quote, though it had been spoken gruffly, with an air of nonchalance), and Sebastian was nothing if not bruised. So he didn’t explain everything, not even close, but enough for her to know he wasn’t working on a school project.

Now he was knee deep in the history of the Administration for the Restoration of the Dominion of the Dominant, which, for the record, he still thought was the most pretentious name for any group, _ever,_ and Senator Anderson’s Claim Laws of ’82. Jesus, this guy was worse than Ronald Reagan.

Not all of it made sense to him, but he made notes, questions to look up later, to ask Ms. Gratchet to explain, or find another article for. He already had fourteen Wikipedia pages open on the laptop.

But he felt good. Things still didn’t quite fit together, but at least he was beginning to understand just whom he was up against.

The articles on prostitution sat stacked up on the side, untouched. He figured one issue at a time, and he could admit to himself that he wasn’t quite ready to go there, not just yet. He yawned and ran a hand through his unkempt hair and looked at his watch.

“Fuck!”

Ms. Gratchet slapped him over the head with a magazine as she walked by. “Language, young man!”

“Sorry, Ms. Gratchet! I just have to head home,” he explained, gathering up all the papers, trying not to get things mixed up as he shoved them into a borrowed backpack. “I’ll be back tomorrow, though. Promise.” He slowed down to grab her knuckles and kiss them with a wink, before turning to run down the stairs and out the door.

Ms. Gratchet just snorted and stuck the magazine on its shelf.

~~~

Kurt wasn’t worried. He wasn’t.

Really.

Sebastian was free to do whatever he pleased, go wherever he pleased. It was a free country.

A phone call would be nice.

But Sebastian was a big boy, he was fine. If he was in trouble, he would’ve called, right?

He knew he’d go out of his mind if he just sat there and waited, so he began throwing together a casserole. Sebastian usually had dinner ready before he got home, but honestly Kurt could admit to missing his kitchen a little bit. Maybe on Saturday, they’d cook breakfast together. He smiled to himself and stirred a little more chicken broth into the rice.

He loved that Sebastian enjoyed cooking. He of all people knew how therapeutic it could be, but he hoped that Sebastian knew it wasn’t a _duty_. Dom/sub roles were starting to be challenged, but they were still there. Kurt had never wanted to be the prestigious businessman Dom who came home to the pretty little sub in an apron (besides that time in his sophomore year of high school, but he still holds that all teenagers get a little confused sometimes), and it was important that Sebastian knew Kurt didn’t need him to try to fulfill those.

Sebastian was flourishing though. The therapist in him could recognize that, even without the whole holy-shit-this-man-is-my-soulmate thing they had going on. Well, Kurt _assumed_ he was flourishing. He could very well be dead in a ditch, because it was half-past seven and Kurt had gotten home two hours ago, and, okay, now he was freaking out.

He called Sebastian’s cell phone, but it started ringing in the living room. Of course, because Sebastian still couldn’t figure out how to work his damn iPhone and never remembered to take it with him anywhere.

Oh God, what if he was in trouble and couldn’t call Kurt?

“Calm down, Hummel. You’re a grown man. Sebastian is a grown man. He’s fine. You’re fine. Everybody’s fine.”

“Well, not _every_ body. 203b was looking pretty rough on the elevator.”

Kurt spun around and Sebastian was there in the doorway, a backpack slung across his shoulder, and—

“Is that highlighter on your fingers?”

“What? Oh, yeah, I discovered the wonders of knowle—oomph!” Kurt punched his shoulder, then grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug.

“If you _ever _forget to take your phone with you _anywhere _again, I swear to God, I will show you the freaking wonders of knowledge.” Sebastian snorted, but nuzzled his face in Kurt’s neck.____

____“What kind of threat even is that?” His words were muffled, but Kurt scoffed anyways, and pulled away giving him a light kiss._ _ _ _

____“What’s with the backpack?”_ _ _ _

____“I went to the library. Doing some research,” Sebastian said, nondescriptly._ _ _ _

____“Oh, good! Have you found any programs you liked?”_ _ _ _

____For a minute, it looked like Sebastian didn’t know what Kurt was talking about. “You know, for schooling?”_ _ _ _

____“Oh, yes! Cooking schools. GPD stuff.”_ _ _ _

____“GED, Seb,” he said, rolling his eyes. He walked over and started to grab the backpack, but Sebastian pulled him back into another kiss, and walked them towards the kitchen._ _ _ _

____“Uh huh. That stuff. Lots. What are you cooking? Smells delicious.” Kurt grinned as the timer went off._ _ _ _

____“I guess you can have some, too.”_ _ _ _

____Dinner _was _delicious, but every time Kurt tried to bring up looking through the stuff Sebastian had found at the library, Sebastian changed the subject. When he finished the dishes, the backpack wasn’t by the couch anymore. It wasn’t in the room at all. He didn’t say anything, but he had a feeling whatever was in that backpack had nothing to do with _Le Cordon Bleu.____ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Everything written here about human trafficking is TRUE and REAL, and just as cruel as it sounds. Truly, even in America, every minute of every day. All the statistics used are true. It's scary, and almost invisible. If you guys would like more information on the subject, find me at Lizdarcy on tumblr, or research on your own. Chances are some of you reading this have been or are being trafficked, and I want you to know, you are NOT alone, you are NOT to blame, and you CAN get help. Find me on tumblr, I'll put you into contact with people who know how to help, please. Remember, there are so many people who care about you, and will help you, and any of your friends and family who need help too. 
> 
> Also: I love comments, so so much, so please leave all the words!


End file.
